


Do You See Me?

by Mrsgigastarx



Category: Actor RPF, Chicago PD (TV), Chris Evans - Fandom, Jay Halstead - Fandom, Mrsgigastarx - Fandom, OFC Tegan Mitchell, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Travis Wall - Fandom
Genre: College, Doyouseemefic, F/M, Love, Mrsgigastarx, Teacher-Student Relationship, dance, doyouseemefic!, relationships, sideeffectsofyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsgigastarx/pseuds/Mrsgigastarx
Summary: He was the hot professor and she was a dancer trying to fulfill her college dreams. But do they see each other as anything more then student/teacher?(All legal of course) Or will the Chicago Detective steal her heart first?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The four years in college had gone by so quickly for Tegan Mitchell. Now, it was the last few months of her school year and now she would be out in the real world. She wasn’t like most girls in this school. Her focus was on her school work and not going out to get drunk. Tegan didn’t want to jeopardize her own career and life because of some stupid mistake.

Life has been cruel to her already with losing her parents at a young age. A drunk driver had swirled in the middle of the road and hit them head-on. Her brother Logan and she were placed with there aunt in Chicago. She loved the city and its beauty. There was always something to do and they had the perfect college for her - Colombia. Her life was changing and things were starting to look up for her, at the time.

Now, here she was on the verge of finally finishing her degree as a choreographer. There was going to be a big showcase before graduation and the person who had the best set would help produce a set in Las Vegas. It would be able to get her name in the door and finally to what she wanted to do.

But there was one class she was dreading with a passion. It was her last general studies class and of course, it was history. One of her worst subjects in high school. She would always drown it out and barely passed it the last time. But it also just wasn’t the class itself, it was the teacher too. Professor Sebastian Stan.

She had seen him several times on campus, the first time being orientation. The way he stood up there so perfect, but something had changed over the course of 3 years. She had heard several things about him and it was like she was scared of the man. He was far from welcoming and open. He was strict, arrogant, hard-headed, always in a bad mood and his work was hard in general with the essays he would assign. He had his favorite students and would always praise them. The students that didn’t do very well - he would point them out in class.

Of course, the girls in his class would always sit in the front row just to stare at him. He was the dream professor all the girls wanted and craved to have in bed. Honestly, she didn’t see the appeal. He was just a guy. The blue eyes, the dark hair, the facial beard that he was growing and his muscles. Yup, nothing special.

In the 3 ½ years that she was on campus, she had seen him a handful of times and it was just in passing. The girls would always flock behind him and would always leave notes on his car with there number. Or they would show up in his office to seduce him. She laughed as she didn’t even understand. He was just a guy. Not like he was famous or something.

Putting the final touches on her class form, she looked at it and groaned. It was just two classes. Graduation Dance Recital and History. Ugh. Most people would dedicate there last semester to dance but no, not her. She opted to wait until it was necessary to take it. She just prayed that she would get Chris Evans over Sebastian Stan. Quickly scribbling her signature, she stuffed it in her backpack and headed for the admissions office to turn it in.

Sebastian’s class was only going to be twice a week. The rest of the time could be spent on her program. It couldn’t be that hard, could it? It was just 5 more months and she would be out of the school. 5 more months. She could do this…

* * *

Sebastian Stan was sitting in his office as he was finishing grading the final exams. His focus had turned outside and there she was again sitting by the tree. Tegan Mitchell. She was absolutely beautiful with her amber colored eyes, light brown hair that went down her to shoulders, the perfect curves of her body, her smile and her ability to get lost in her dancing.

This girl had been here four years and she had yet to take his class. He knew it was one of the requirements in order to graduate and she was close to it which meant that she would probably be in his class or Chris Evans. Was he really that bad that people dreaded it? Was that the reason she waited so long to take it? Secretly, he was hoping she would be in his class over his best friends class.

Sebastian noticed that Tegan wasn’t like other girls on campus. She was the one girl that didn’t flock to him. Didn’t make any attempt to try to seduce him. Honestly, he didn’t even know if she knew he existed. Anytime that he passed by Tegan, she would just ignore him or there was a small glance upward but right back down into what she was doing. Why was this girl so special to him? There were hundreds of girls literally throwing themselves at him but he wanted nothing to do with them. What was so different about her?

She was always on his mind. In his dreams where the intimate moments were left. He wanted her. To kiss her. To feel her skin. To see her smile all the time. To take her out on a date but he knew it was forbidden to date students. It didn’t stop him from drinking and taking some trinket home with him to warm his sheets. It never truly satisfied Sebastian at the least. All he was trying to do was forget these lingering feelings for someone he barely knew and could have. But there was just this unnerving feeling every time he saw her. It was like she was his better half.

It all started 3 years ago when she walked into campus. He knew that he was doomed from the start…

* * *

Freshman Year…..

Tegan Mitchell had just graduated high school and was now on her way to what she wanted to do with her life. She loved to dance. It was her whole life since she was 5 years old. Her parents had put her into all types of dance class - jazz, ballet, contemporary, hip hop, even tap. Anything so she could express herself.

Now here she was at Colombia, on a scholarship. Everything she had worked so hard for and now she can move forward with her life. She only wished her parents could be here to see how much that she accomplished in her life. At least she still had her brother Logan, who was off in the military. Then, of course, was her cousin Daphne who was also attending Colombia with 2 more years. At least there was still one person she knew here.

Looking down at her schedule, it was freshman orientation, and then tomorrow her classes would start with Dance 101, English, Math and Creation and Critique. Stuffing her schedule in her bag, she made her way towards the gym but not before she bumped into someone else.

“I am sorry.” Her soft southern accent said as she looked up and saw blue eyes looked up at her.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t really looking where I was going. This place is huge.” He laughed as he looked at her as well. “My name is Travis Wall.” He smiled as he extended his hand out to her. Travis had blonde hair, blue eyes and was slightly taller than her. She also noticed the tons of ink that were on his arm. He was just dressed in a simple blue shirt that brought out his eyes with a skinny tie and some jeans with sneakers. He was definitely attractive, to say the least.

“Tegan Mitchell. It’s my first day as well. I am just off to the gym for orientation.” She said as she shook his hand. Travis took a close look at Tegan. She was about 5'0, short brown hair and amber colored eyes. She was dressed in just a simple pair of jeans, a rock t-shirt, and some punk boots. Her lip was pierced along with her nose.

“Shall we walk together? I have no clue where I am going and it would be cool to have someone to sit next too.” Travis laughed.

“Of course. Can I ask what are you studying?” Tegan asked as they walked into a steady pace and maneuvering around students who looked just as lost as they did.

“I am working towards a bachelor’s in choreography.” He smiled as they finally made their way towards a huge building.

“No way! I am totally doing the same thing. I was scouted in my high school during my graduation recital.” Both of them laughing as they entered the gym.

“Me too, what high school did you go to?” Travis asked, making their way through some students and finding two open seats.

“I went to Taft High School. Which one did you go to?”

“Joliet West High. What classes do you have?”

“Dance 101, Math, English and Creation and Critique,” Tegan answered. “Which classes do you have?” As she pulled out her class schedule out of her bag with both of them looking at it together.

“We have Dance 101 and Creation together, but I have a film class and also then Dance history.”

“Travis, I am really glad we met, I have a feeling we are going to be very good friends.” She smiled as she looked up at him. She couldn’t deny those baby blue eyes and sweet smile.

“So am I. I think we should see how we dance together. I know after Dance 101, they partner people up and they come up with a routine. I think it would be cool if we did that.” He suggested.

“Most definitely. I could be down for that.” Tegan smiled as she relaxed back into her seat. “What is your specialty?”

“Mostly contemporary but of course have other styles I know as well.”

“Same as me, jazz, ballet, hip hop and of course contemporary.” They both looked at each other and giggled at the fact they were so much alike.

“Alright everyone, if you can please take your seats. We can get started with orientation.”

“Everyone, I am Dean Kevin Alter and this is assistant Dean Megan Albright. Now I know most of you just want to get to your classes and are eager to get started but we must go over several rules and regulations. Basic stuff and also if there are any questions please feel free to ask them once we have gone over everything.”

The two of them sat in silence as they listened to what the Dean had to say but partially not really caring. They wanted to go explore the campus and at least find where their classes were. Then again most dance classes were held in the J building towards the auditorium. The only classes they would have would be the A or D building. Tegan looked around the class and towards the back of the gym, there were two young men standing back. One was taller than the other with dark hair and a beard. The other gentleman was shorter but not by much and his face looked scruffy but not by much. She couldn’t deny that they were both very attracting looking.

“I would like to introduce you all to your new professors - Christopher Evans and Sebastian Stan. Both will be replacing the history professors that were let go last year. If you all will give them the benefit of the doubt. With that, if you gentleman would like to say a few words and then we can open the floor up to questions.” the Dean motioned both of them to take the podium.

“It is really nice to see all your faces today. I look forward to having each one of you in either my class or Professor Stan’s class. It won’t be easy, to say the least, but we will make it as fun as we possibly can.” Chris said as he looked amongst the crowd and motioning for Sebastian to take the lead.

“Hello to all of you, as Chris said, I look forward to having you in my class. If there are any questions, please feel free to ask one of us. We will be happy to help you.” Sebastian spoke towards the crowd. He was slightly nervous, to say the least. He had recently just gotten professor and wanted to make sure he did a good job at this school.

As they walked up on stage, Tegan could get a closer look at both of them.Chris was much more muscular up close and Sebastian was muscular but it fit his body perfectly. Looking around the room, she could see all the girls swooning over him. She just shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head.

It wasn’t like it mattered, students were forbidden to having anything with teachers. It wasn’t like he would even look twice at her. She couldn’t fall in love with anyone ever again. Her career came first above everything and nothing was going to distract her.

Her attention slightly focused on Travis and smirked when she saw the slight drool coming from the side of his mouth. From that moment, she knew he was gay. Damn, why are all the hot ones gay? But it didn’t matter to her one bit. She liked Travis and he was starting off to be a good friend. That’s all that mattered to her.

Both of them had walked off the stage and took a seat in the front. The Dean quickly wrapped up his announcements and went to start answering questions. With that, some students started to leave the gym.

“Let’s get out of here and go see the auditorium,” Travis suggested, realizing how bored they both were really.

“Yes, let’s get out of here. This is all stupid.” Tegan said as she grabbed her bag and followed him out of the room, not even looking back at the two new professors that every girl was fanning over.

“I will say, both of those new professors are pretty hot,” Travis smirked. “Before you ask, yes, I am gay. I hope that doesn’t bother you at all.

"Not at all, love. I kinda figured.” Tegan smirked as she looked back up at him. “I saw you checking them out. It doesn’t bother me one bit. My brother is gay and so was my best friend in high school.” She wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked together. This was going to be the start of a perfect friendship.

“You have to admit, both of them were attractive. Makes me excited to take one of the there classes.” He laughed as they slowed their pace, taking in their new college for the next four years. “But let’s promise each other to take the class together so we can be distracted together.” He saw the eye roll that Tegan was giving and just laughed.

“Yea, guess they are. To be honest, nothing is going to distract me from my goal. I cannot do relationships right now.” Travis could sense the sadness in her voice as she spoke.“But yes, let’s take the class together. It will be easier when it comes time for projects.”

“Tough relationship?” He asked not sure if he should pry or not. He just met her today and wasn’t sure what she felt comfortable talking about with him.

“Something like that. What about you? Any boyfriends at home?” She smirked as they made there way up the stairs and entered the auditorium

“No, right now I am just focused on myself and college. Maybe down the road, I will.” As he finished his sentence, he was in awe of how big it truly was. There were at least 3 sections with an orchestra down below by the stage. Then there were the front rows followed by the back rows. As they looked up, they saw private booths in the stands. There was a small piano to the side of the stage.

Both of them looked around, just taking in the new environment. From that moment on, something changed. This was the start of a new journey for both of them. Together. Nothing would stop them.

* * *

“Sebastian! A voice called out, distracting his thoughts. He turned his head and saw that Chris was looking at him with questioning eyes. His body pressed against the door frame with his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Evans. What can I do for you?” He asked annoyed as he went back to his papers.

“I was just coming to check up on you. Daphne and I are going to see a movie and wanted to see if you wanted to join?” He asked as he looked at his best friend. Chris knew that look all too well. It was the same look he had on his face for the past 2 ½ years.

“No thanks, I have to finish these papers and have them turned in by tonight. Maybe another time.” Sebastian said as his attention was torn between the papers and looking out the window.

“Well, when you stop looking out the window to see if she is still there, let me know. We both know that she will have to take one of our classes. Lord knows you have been eyeing that girl for almost four years. She is graduating after this and once she is done - you can sweep her off her feet or whatever else you want to do. Dude, it’s just five more months. I think you can handle that. So please stop.” Chris said rolling his eyes as he looked at his best friend. It had been somewhat of an annoyance these past years watching his best friend focus on this one girl.

“Easier for you to say….” Sebastian muttered but he was right. It was just a few more months and he could ask her out on a date. That’s even if she wanted anything to do with him. He looked back out the window and saw Tegan with Daphne, Travis and a few of her other friends. She was laughing at something and then linked arms with Travis as they walked arm in arm inside the building. Their friends close behind them.

He could hear her laughter as she passed in the hallway and slowly became distant. A knock on the door and slightly opened as Daphne came into the room.

“You ready babe?” She asked looking between the two of them. There was something they were talking about and seemed to interrupt them.

“Of course babe” He smiled as he pulled her into a kiss causing Sebastian to roll his eyes and focus his attention downward. “If you change your mind, just let me know and Sebastian….” “Stop sulking and man up. If it’s meant to be, it will be but until that - focus on what’s in front of you.” With that, Chris and Daphne left the room leaving Sebastian to ponder those thoughts.

It was just five more months. Maybe, just maybe, Tegan would be in his class and maybe they could build something up. Friendship was the best base for anything serious. A smile smirk came across his face as he found a new sense of confidence.

Two Weeks Later…

“FUCK!” Tegan groaned as she looked at the portal. She was secretly opening for Chris’ class but the fates had other plans. She was going to be in Sebastian’s class. Slamming her head lightly on her desk, she groaned. “Perfect…Just fucking perfect.”

Lord help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
"FUCK!" Tegan groaned as she looked at the portal. She was secretly opening for Chris' class but the fates had other plans. She was going to be in Sebastian's class.  
  
Slamming her head lightly on her desk, she groaned. "Perfect...Just fucking perfect."  
  
Lord help her.  
  
The only thing she hoped for was that Travis was in her class. They both agreed to take the class together so they could ogle one of them. To be honest, it was going to be the only saving grace that her best friend would be in the class too. It would at least make it somewhat tolerable and not to mention her cousin was dating Chris. If only she would have been in Chris' class because she always likes him as a person.  
  
Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed Travis phone number. Throwing herself on the bed, she waited for Travis to answer the phone.  
  
"Hey sweet girl, what's up?" He spoke sweetly on the phone.  
  
"Who do you have? Evans or Stan?" The tone in her voice was slight agitation as she asked the question. Tegan swore she could hear a chuckle out of Travis' voice.  
  
"You are probably going to hate me, but I have Stan. Who do you have?" Travis was trying hard not to burst out in laughter as this was the one class Tegan was dreading from the start.  
  
"I have Stan too. At least we have the class together, this will make it a lot easier." Tegan took a deep breath and found a sense of relief wash over her as Travis was going to be in the same class as her.  
  
"T, you need to relax hun. I know you don't want to deal with this class but it's one more class besides Final Recital. Let's focus on that and put this class behind you. We have 5 days each week dedicated to dancing and creating our own set. That's where our effort needs to be." Travis was trying to calm her down at the least. When Tegan got stressed, it was not the end of the world, but pretty close to it. She would lash out, be in a cranky mood and lack of sleep would take over her.  
  
"I know your right, the recital is our top priority. There is so much to do and I feel like 5 months isn't enough time but then I realize that in the real world, people get less time. We just have to buckle down and get started." She said as her focus gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
"Tegan, before you know it - college will be over with and then we can do what we want. Let's not one class define what's important okay? I love you girlie, but please hold it together okay?" Travis was right. It was one class - she could be on time, do the work, and not make herself known. Then focus on the real stuff.  
  
"Thanks, T, you always know to get me back in perspective. I think I am going to go take a nap and get ready for the classes tomorrow. Meet you in front of the auditorium?" Tegan asked as she felt her eyes getting heavy.  
  
"Alright, sweetie. Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow morning. I will be the one with the coffee in both hands....  
  
"And I will be the one with muffins in my hands." Causing both of them to start laughing. Every time a new semester would start they would always bring each other coffee and muffins to start the day. It was just the small things that they enjoyed and became a tradition.  
  
"Night T." They both in unison and hung up the phone.  
  
Tegan placed the phone beside her and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would start the final chapter of college. But they had to focus on the recital. It was going to be the most important showcase of the year. It had to be just perfect and nothing was going to get in her way.  
  
  
*****  
Walking into his office, Sebastian saw the class list that was on his desk. Putting his stuff on the side, he grabbed the envelope and started to open it when Chris walked into the room.  
  
"Is that your class list?" Chris asked, taking a seat in the chair and putting his feet on his desk.  
  
"Yes and please get your feet off my desk please!" Sebastian said rolling his eyes and kicking his feet off his table. He sat back in his chair and took the letter, ready to open it. "What?" His eyes focused on Chris.  
  
"I don't think I have ever seen you so nervous in my life. Would you like me to open my letter first?" Chris was trying so hard not to tease him but it was always easy. The way he would furrow his brows or the fact the lines on his face would show his displeasure.  
  
"Let's just open it together and see okay?" He groaned as he took the letter opener and started to open the letter. Chris had done the same but less neat about it.  
  
To say that Sebastian was nervous to say the least was an understatement. His hands were shaking and his heart was racing. There was a random small sweat bead that ran down the side of his head. Chris was trying his best to hide his laughter but it was no use as he had already gone over his list. She definitely wasn't on his list, which only meant that she was in Sebastian's class.  
  
  
Chris could see the small smile on his face but it was hidden by other emotions. He had placed the list in his desk and pulled up the class schedule on his computer. A small snicker came from Chris as he almost didn't believe it.  
  
  
"Sebastian?" He asked again as he watched his best friend stare at the screen. It was almost as if he couldn't believe what was in front of him. It was funny watching his best friend get worked up over this girl. It was the complete opposite of the girls he dated or was even interested in. Tegan was more reserved and definitely an introvert. From what Daphne had told him, she would always opt to be inside than rather go out and party. She had always put dance above everything else. The fact that she hadn't been on a date in about three years had proven that.  
  
"Are you just going to stare at the screen all day or are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" He laughed  
  
"What?" He muttered, completely not believing that she was in his class.  
  
"I mean, I can have her transferred to my class if you want." Chris teased and noticed that Sebastian's forehead and jaw had tensed up massively at the words. His knuckles were turning pure white as he clenched his fists. "Calm down Seb, you know I am not going to do that."  
  
Sebastian had turned off his computer and put the list in his bag next to him. Pulling out his syllabus and his schedule book, he double checked the work that was going to be done during the course. There was nothing he could really say or do without sounding like a stalker. He didn't want to come off that way. All he wanted to do was get to know Tegan.  
  
"I know that look, I will leave you alone. To be honest, I really don't know how this girl has an effect on you so much. You barely know each other and it might come off as stalkerish or even creepy. You should come out tonight with Daphne and I. Have some fun and take your mind off things." Chris suggested as he got up out of his seat and headed for the door.  
  
"I will meet you at Molly's later tonight." was all Sebastian said as he looked up at Chris and gave a small nod.  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
Chris was right with the way he was coming off and sounded. It was coming off like he was obsessed with the girl. Maybe he just needed to find someone who could take his mind off things. Someone who could make him forget about her. These feelings that were buried so down deep.  
  
  
*******  
Tegan woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Groaning from her sleep, she checked the caller ID and it was her cousin Daphne.  
  
"Hey" Tegan yawned as she woke up to a very dark room. Looking at her alarm clock, the time read 6:30pm. She had only been asleep for about two and a half hours.  
  
"I was calling to see if you wanted to come out with Chris and I. We are heading towards Molly's in a few hours." Tegan could hear the excitement in her voice as she mentioned Chris. The two of them had been dating for about a year. The minute that Daphne graduated college, Chris asked her out and they had been together ever since. Like two peas in a pod. It was cute but also sometimes sickening.  
  
She hadn't even thought about dating in a few years. Guys hadn't even asked her out and Tegan hadn't put much thought into dating. To be honest, she was so focused on dance then going out. Of course, Daphne teased her but considering what happened in high school, she didn't push it too hard.  
  
"I don't know D, I am really not in the mood to go out." She kicked her legs off the bed and went to turn on the light in the bathroom.  
  
"T, I know you don't like to go out much but please, come out with us. It will be a good chance for you to get to know Chris some more. You both barely know each other and we have been dating for a year." The tone in Daphne's voice quickly went from happiness to almost a begging whine.  
  
"That's because Chris still works at the school and we aren't allowed to hang out with teachers or professors outside of school. I don't want to get him in trouble." Tegan explained as she turned on the shower.  
  
"I know, but just come out for a little bit, please. You never come out and you only live once. Even if it's for a few hours." Now Daphne was definitely begging her at this moment. Tegan just rolled her eyes and debated what to do. She knew her cousin wasn't going to take no for an answer. Literally would beg and plead until she got what she wanted.  
  
"Alright alright, fine I will be there at 9ish but I am only staying for an hour or two. No more and no trying to hook me up with anyone okay?" Tegan just closed her eyes and quickly regretted her decision but she knew her cousin was right. She needed to get out more and meet new people.  
  
Maybe go on a date or two. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone.  
  
"YES! I will see you there. You won't regret it. Bye love." Daphne laughed as she hung up the phone. All Tegan could think about was - what the hell was she getting into?  
  
Quickly taking a shower, she went to her closet to find something to wear. A dress or opt for a pair of jeans and a shirt. Ugh. She definitely didn't have any club or bar clothes, not even date clothes. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a green blouse, she quickly put them on and then applied her makeup. Her mind went back and forth between her combat boots and flats. Combat boots were her decision. She grabbed her keys and excited her one bedroom apartment.  
  
The cool crisp air was started to arrive in Chicago and instantly regretted grabbing a jacket but it was already 9:15 and her cousin was probably going to kill her. Thankfully, Molly's was only about two blocks away and opted to walk.  
  
Once she entered the small bar, she could see some of the local firemen that were housed nearby. Tegan had stumbled on this bar when she first moved into her own apartment. The bar was actually owned by two firemen and an EMT that worked at Firehouse 51. So a lot of the firemen, police officers and doctors came into the bar on a regular basis.  
  
It was just a local bar with good people in it. That was the reason Tegan liked the bar, it wasn't like the other bars with drunken idiots willing to hit on her. It was a good ol' fashion bar with good people.  
  
She looked around the bar and didn't see her cousin or Chris. There were several police officers that were regulars along with some firefighters. Most of the booths were taken, so Tegan grabbed one of the bar stools at the counter.  
  
"What can I get you miss?" an older gentleman asked her, once she took a seat.  
  
"Do you have any wine? Not much into liquor or beer." Tegan smiled, trying to be polite.  
  
"Of course, we have red, white, champagne." He answered.  
  
"Red is fine, doesn't really matter." She answered, staring back at the door and patiently waiting for her friends. Of course, they would take forever.  
  
"No problem. Are you new here? I don't think I have seen you." He could tell that she was nervous and unsure.  
  
"I have been in here a couple of times. I just live up the block. My name is Tegan." She smiled as she introduced herself.  
  
"Christopher, over there is Otis and this here lady is Gabby. If you need anything just feel free to ask." Chris smiled as he poured her glass of wine and placed it on the counter. He gave her a reassuring nod and went back to the other customers.  
  
Tegan took a sip of her wine and waited patiently for them.  
  
  
*****  
"Dude, come on, we are going to be late." Chris groaned as Sebastian was fixing his hair.  
  
"Does it honestly matter, it's not like I have someone waiting for me at this bar. I don't know why we are even going there. It's a small bar and not very popular." Sebastian groaned as he put the finishing touches on his look.  
  
He had opted for a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather jacket. It was finally starting to get cool in Chicago and that's what he loved about the city. He honestly thought he would hate the city since moving from New York, but it quickly grew on him. The city, the people, when the seasons changed and the atmosphere.  
  
"Well, it's close to Daphne's place and I actually like it there. Its more intimate and I can actually hear people talking instead of that crap techno music."Chris laughed as he flipped through a magazine.  
"Whatever," Sebastian muttered as he heard a knock at the door. "Can you get it?"  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
Sebastian could hear Chris voice as he welcomed Daphne.  
"Come on Sebastian! We are running late, let's go." Daphne grilled him as she entered the room. "Change your shirt. Not the black one, the blue one."  
  
"Huh? Why?" He looked at her puzzled at the sudden request at his wardrobe.  
  
"Just do it." Chris was standing in the door frame trying hard not to laugh. "Daphne isn't going to take no for an answer."  
  
Chris swore he could hear whatever come from his lips and went in the bathroom to change real quick. As he emerged, he saw Daphne gave him a nod in approval.  
  
"Let's go." She said as she ushered both of them out of the apartment and down the stairs. Both of them just gave each other and look and made their way towards the bar. It was about a 15-minute drive and Chris was the one to drive with Sebastian in the back of the car.  
  
"Why did you make me change my shirt?" A sort of annoyance came over Sebastian's voice as he asked Daphne.  
  
"Well, first of all, that one looks a mess and second it's drenched in cologne dude. You don't need to smell like you bathed in that shit."  
  
"Daphne's right. You could smell that stuff in the living room. Ever heard of subtly?" Chris laughed from the driver's seat. He saw the look on his best friend's face as he rolled his eyes and looked out the window.  
  
Honestly, what did it matter? It wasn't like he was going to see someone he knew at this bar or he was going to find someone. Even if he did, it would be just some girl that would warm his sheets for the night. To make him feel something even though there was some sort of emptiness in his life.  
  
Once they arrived, Chris and Daphne held hands as they entered the room with Sebastian right behind them. As he was walking, Daphne and Chris had stopped dead still in the bar by the door. What he didn't realize was Tegan was at the bar with someone.  
  
  
*****  
Tegan had been waiting for her friends and it had been 10 minutes. Her attention had turned to whatever sport that was playing on the TV. That is when someone had taken the seat right next to turn to cause to turn her head towards the person.  
  
"I think you are the only person in here not drinking a beer or some sort of liquor." He smiled at her. She was absolutely beautiful with her short hair and beautiful brown eyes. He could tell she was definitely short by how far her feet were hanging off the stool.  
  
Tegan was caught off guard by the sudden boldness of this guy but she couldn't deny how attractive he was. His baby blue eyes, dark hair, slightly muscular and smile that would melt any girls heart.  
  
"Halstead, leave the girl alone," Chris said seriously as he could tell the girl was slightly uncomfortable by the sudden boldness of the guy.  
  
"I am just saying hi Christopher, that is all." He smirked back at Chris and then back towards Tegan. The minute she walked into the bar, he had debated whether he should talk to her or just remain with his co-workers. This girl had literally taken his breath away as she walked right by him and went to seat at the bar.  
  
"I am waiting for someone," Tegan said, trying her best not to be rude. Her eyes were dead focused on him. "Besides beer is nasty." Which caused the guy to laugh as he took a sip of his beer. Tegan wasn't sure of this guys motives but one thing for sure, she didn't fall for the pretty boy look.  
  
"We all have our pleasures. I am sorry, I didn't mean to come off as rude. My name is Jay Halstead." He said extending his hand out towards her. He could tell she was questioning him and why he approached her.  
  
"Tegan, Tegan Mitchell. Sorry, I am not use to having guys try to hit on me or even speak to me besides my friends." She said seriously as she sipped her wine. She stared at his hand and being the nice girl she shook his hand.  
  
"Wow, I am surprised because you are pretty." Flashing that pretty boy smile, Jay turned his body more towards her so he could talk to her.  
  
"Thank you, I guess but I am seriously waiting for my friends. They should be here soon." Jay could see the nervousness in her eyes. Tegan was doing her best to read this guy but this was just all new to her. Almost as if she was trying to push him away from her.  
  
"How about this - we sit here and talk to each other until your friend's get here. When they do get here and you want me to leave, I will leave. At least let me keep you company." Jay smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "Refill?"  
  
Tegan nodded as she looked at him and motioned for Christopher to refill her glass of wine and for him to have another beer. There was just something about him that made her felt at ease. It was if the walls she had placed up all those years ago were starting to fall down. But what was so different about this guy?  
  
"Can I at least keep you company?" He asked her, waiting for her reply from a few minutes ago. His eyes focused on hers and she nodded. That's when he knew he was suckered in. **Her smile.**  
  
  
*****  
Chris and Daphne stared in shock as they looked ahead of them. There was Tegan, sitting at the bar, having a glass of wine and talking to some guy. Daphne had to admit he was a very attractive man. Sebastian stood behind then, patiently waiting for his group to move. “Are you two going to move or we going to stay by the door all night?” Daphne and Chris looked at each other debating what to do, but he was going to have to see it eventually.  
  
Slowly, the two of them moved to the side so Sebastián could see it for himself. His eyes focused on what was right in front of him - Tegan was talking to a tall, dark-haired man and they were laughing about something. She seemed almost comfortable with the guy and happy. He had watched as the guy touch her arm and Tegan tucked a piece behind her ear.  
  
This wasn’t what he had expected and or hoped to see tonight. He knew deep down this would happen eventually. She was beautiful after all and any guy would be crazy not to see that. Something had come over him as he turned around and stormed out of the bar. Sebastian's pace quicken as he hit the streets and away from the bar. Almost as if the air from his lungs had left him. Or it could be the cool October air that had settled in Chicago. All Sebastian knew was that he needed to get out of there fast.  
  
As he walked the streets, he settled towards a bar that was a few blocks away. He entered the bar and took a seat on the bar stools.  
  
"What can I get for you?"  
  
"Whiskey, please," Sebastian replied as he pulled out his phone, noticing that Chris had texted asking him where he had gone.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Sebastian turned to look where the voice came and saw a pretty blonde sit right next to him.  
  
"What's stopping you, love?" He smirked as he looked at her and took his shot of whiskey. The liquid quickly burning the back of his throat.  
  
"Another one please." Placing the shot glass on the table.  
  
"What's your name sexy?" She asked with the sweetest smile on her face.  
  
His focus went to eyeing her body. He couldn't deny that she was pretty. All he wanted to do was drowning his pain in liquor but maybe taking someone home wouldn't be a bad thing.  
  
"Does it really matter? How about we get out of here and go to my apartment?" He could feel the liquor started to take his effect as the four shots were starting to make his brain fuzzy.  
  
"How about we go to my place. It's not too far." She saw the devilish smile on his face and he took one last shot and let the last remaining liquid hit his throat. He stood up and towered over her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Lead the way love." She took his hand and lead him out of the bar. The cold air hitting both of them as they walked towards her place.  
  
The minute they walked in, clothes were flying as they undressed each other, hands touching each other, and their lips making marks all over each other's body. Their bodies entangled in each other as they made there way towards the bed.  
  
Everything he was feeling was already forgotten.  
  
  
******  
Daphne and Chris took a seat in one of the booths that were near Tegan. The minute that Sebastian had walked out, they debated whether to go get him or just leave him alone. Sebastian was probably in some bar with someone, so they decided it was best to just leave him alone. Then there was Tegan talking to some guy at the bar. It wasn't like her at all. She was shy, reserved but most times she kept to herself. It was almost as the universe did a 180 on them.  
  
"What do we do babe?" Chris said in frustration as he took a swig of his beer.  
  
"How about you try and get a hold of Sebastian and I will talk to Tegan quickly. I want to make sure she is okay and this guy isn't a creeper." Daphne suggested as her eyes turned towards Tegan who seemed happy for once in her life. Deep down, she didn't have the heart to ruin her night. Her cousin had been through so much and just wanted to see her happy.  
  
"Alright, I just don't get him sometimes." Chris was beyond frustrated. He didn't understand his friend one bit. Sebastian was almost borderline infatuation about Tegan.  
  
"Honestly...I think it's because she's one of the only girls that aren't falling for his pretty boy charm. So, he's intrigued by that and it makes him want her. Most of the girls fall at his feet by his sweet talking and his boyish looks. Tegan just ignores him and doesn't let it both her. Right now, let's figure out what to do and then we can have time to ourselves." Daphne smirked as her fingers traced his muscles. "I have missed you." whispering into his ear causing shivers to go down his spine.  
  
"You better hurry up." Chris taking another swig of his beer and slapped Daphne on the ass causing her to give him a smirk. He watched her walk over towards Tegan.  
  
Chris pulled out his cell phone and sent a message to Sebastian, figuring out where his friend had gone. He had called him four times and sent numerous texts. No answer from Sebastian. To be honest, Chris knew that Sebastian was in some other bar, drinking himself shitless and finding some girl to take home. That's what he did best. He was a womanizer and wasn't ready to settle down with anyone. If ever.  
  
  
******  
"Hey Sweetie, I was just coming to check on you," Daphne said as she came towards the couple. She had to admit the guy was pretty hot with his blue eyes, dark hair and nice muscles.  
  
"Hey, Daph. I want you to meet Jay and Jay this is my cousin Daphne." Tegan could hide her smile. "Jay is a cop over for the Chicago Police Department.  
  
They had spent over 30 minutes just talking about everything and anything from music to movies. She had learned that Jay was a detective in the Intelligence unit for the Chicago Police Department. Jay had learned that she was finishing her college degree this month and was going to be a choreographer.  
  
Tegan couldn't deny that she was interested in Jay. He was sweet and very good looking. Honestly, he made her heart race just a bit.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Jay, I just wanted to check on you and see how you are doing. How many glasses of wine have you had?" The concern on Daphne's face didn't go unnoticed by Tegan.  
  
"I have only had one glass sweetie and I am not even buzzed. I promise." Tegan gave her a reassuring smile as Jay watched. He can understand being protective especially learning that Tegan didn't go out much or let alone drink.  
  
"I just want to make sure you are alright sweetie. We will be right over there if you need us AND you...." Daphne pointed towards Jay, "Take care of her and don't do anything to hurt her."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her." Jay did his best to reassure Tegan's cousin. He was a cop after all and a good one at best.  
  
"I am holding you to that. I will let the two of you enjoy your night." With the Daphne left the table and went towards Chris who seemed slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry about that Jay, she's just protective." Tegan couldn't hold her embarrassment but Daphne was right. She had barely had any romantic relations with men. Only being on maybe two dates in her life.  
  
"Tegan, it's okay. I understand. Why don't I walk you to your place? It's getting late and I have to be up early for work. I really enjoyed getting to know you." Jay smiled at her as he extended his hand to her.  
  
"You are right it is late. I have my class tomorrow at 9 am and don't want to be late. It's the start of putting together my recital." She smiled as she looked up at Jay.  
  
"We don't want that, now do we." He smiled and extended his hand out to her. "Shall we"  
"Of course." Tegan smiled as she accepted Jay's arm. She gave her cousin reassuring smile and they walked out the door. Instantly Tegan regretted not grabbing a jacket of some sort before she left. The cool October air hitting her exposed skin and goosebumps all over her arms.  
  
"Here, take my jacket. I cannot believe it's already started to get cold and it's only October." Jay said as he placed his leather jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks as they walked.  
  
The two of them walked together in silence towards Tegan's apartment. She wasn't sure if she should ask him out or just wait and see what he would do. Jay, on the other hand, was trying to figure out himself how to ask her out. In Tegan's eyes, it felt like it was miles from her apartment when only it was a five-minute walk. She slowed her pace and turned to face him.  
  
"This is it. Thank you for walking me home." Tegan gave him a shy smile as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"You're welcome, Tegan. I enjoyed talking with you tonight. I was wondering...." the nervousness and uncertainty could be heard in his voice, trying to figure out how to ask it. "if I can take you out sometime." the words just flowed out as he asked.  
  
"I would love too." It all sort of blurted out as she spoke. Tegan could see the smile on Jay's face and he took her hand and gave it a small kiss.   
"How about tomorrow night at 7 at Tavern on the Pier." He asked, pulling out his card and handing it to her with his number on it.  
  
"I will see you there, Jay. I am looking forward to it." Tegan took his card and put it in her purse. "Here, you need this more than me, since I am home." Taking the jacket off her shoulders and handing it to him.  
  
"Give it back to me tomorrow." His smile made her weak in the knees and her heart fluttered just a bit. "Good night and sweet dreams, Tegan." He placed a small kiss on her cheek and flashed a smile.  
  
Tegan smiled as she watched him walk off. Both of them with a huge smile plastered on there face. Things were finally changing for her and for once in her life it made her nervous. Tomorrow they would go on a date and it truly excited her. Maybe she found someone that wasn't a complete jerk to her. Maybe, just maybe, she could be happy.  



	3. Chapter 3

3 *****

Tegan grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She had overslept and silently cursed herself as she ran down the street and made it on the L-Train. Taking a seat on the train, she was relieved that she wasn't going to be too late. Maybe just a few minutes. Colombia was only a few minutes away, two stops away. Wrapping the jacket closely towards her body, she could smell the cologne that Jay had worn. It wasn't too overpowering, mostly a cool scent, not quite sure how she would describe it.

She had spent half the night texting him until she was too tired to talk anymore. Tiredness may have taken over today but couldn't deny the fact excitement filled her body. This was going to be her first date in almost four years and didn't even have anything to wear. Pulling out her phone, she sent Daphne a text message...

_"Hey D, so you remember that guy from last night - Jay, well he asked me out on a date. I don't have anything to wear and was wondering if I could borrow something."_ and sent. She stuffed the phone in her pocket and realized that it was at her stop.

Tegan quickly picked up the pace as she crossed the street. She was close to being late and still needed to head to the cart to get muffins for Travis and herself. Entering the building, she walked towards the small coffee shop.

In front of her were two girls, whispering about the guy in front of them. It wasn't until he turned around that she realized that it was Professor Stan who looked like he was nursing a pretty bad hangover, as his eyes were strictly bloodshot and his hair wasn't even combed through. Disheveled almost.

Her eyes focused on him as she watched his movement. The sounds of the girls giggling filled her ears and instantly annoyed her. But Tegan couldn't deny that there was just something about him that looked like he was hurting or maybe it was the fact he was tired. The girls had made there order and Tegan turned her attention to the barista.

"What can I get for you?"

"Two blueberry muffins, a banana muffin, and one chocolate chip muffin, please." Tegan could feel a pair of eyes on her, almost as if they were peering into her soul. Her focus remained on the barista.

"That will be $4.00." Tegan handed her the money and her eyes looked around trying to find the source of the person. That person was completely gone, only leaving a faint smell of his cologne.

"Here you go, sweetie." She grabbed the bag and made her way back outside towards the auditorium.

She could see the class and Travis, waiting outside. Almost looked as if they were confused or something was wrong. Travis could sense the look of confusion on her face and made his way towards her.

"Damn, I seriously thought I was going to be late." She laughed but Travis wasn't laughing.

"Um, T, there is a slight problem. Mrs. Kalvin isn't here today because her class doesn't start until tomorrow and our class with Professor Stan is tomorrow as well."

"Why didn't they tell us? Is there a note or something?" The look of concern was written all over her face as she heard the news. There was no way she could hand both classes at the same time. Tegan had 5 days of practice but one day was dedicated to show the teacher what they had in mind and go over any issues. '

"There is a note and apparently there was an error and didn't realize it until this morning." He replied as he was unsure of how she would handle the reaction.

"So what do we do? Go talk to admissions and see if we can get into his class on Mondays and Wednesdays?" Her anxiety was taking over just by the sure thought of it.

"Sweetie, as much as you don't want to, I think we need to. We don't want to mess this up, do we? Tegan just shook her head and couldn't deny the inevitable. The class was today and they would need to be there in about an hour. This was going to be so much fun.

They linked arms together as they made there way towards admissions. It was now or never. It just so happened that never, well, was now.

******

After all the confusion and talks with admission, they headed towards the classroom. It was about 10:45 am and the class would be starting at 11 am. The only bright side of this day so far was going to be her date with Jay.

Both Travis and Tegan walked into the classroom and it was about half full. Most of the younger students were sitting at the bottom row which was primarily of young women. Some of the men that were in the class were sitting in the middle section bored out of there minds. Then there were a few people sitting at the very top of the class and they were probably juniors. Sebastian wasn't in the classroom yet and Tegan remembered seeing the way he looked in the coffee shop. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Wanna sit over here?" Travis said as he leads them towards one of the top rows and in the middle.

"Yeah. We will leave the lower seats to desperate." She muttered as she took her seat and could hear Travis chuckle at her comment. "At least we're not late."

"Very true." Just then the doors slammed shut and everyone turned there heads to see Professor Sebastian walk in the room with coffee and his bag in hand. There was just something in his eyes that read like he was annoyed or angry.

"If everyone can please take their seats and be quiet; we will get started." He placed his bag on his desk and grabbed one of the markers as he started to write on the board.

**"CURRENT HISTORY"** He turned around to face the class and his attention was directed at the bottom row so far.

"As most of you know, I am Professor Sebastian Stan. I see most of you are freshman with some upperclassman. This class isn't going to be easy by far, it will 5 months of History required to graduate. All I ask of you is to do your best, follow the lessons and assignments, be on time and don't cause disruptions...."

The class remained silent as Sebastian looked over his list and his demeanor had slightly changed. He quickly looked up and saw that in the top row was Tegan and Travis. They had changed classes and were now going to be on in his Monday and Wednesdays classes. Not like it mattered, it was all the same classes, just different times.

All of sudden, he didn't feel very well. His palms were sweaty and his stomach started to turn. Almost as if he was having a panic attack as the walls were closing in on him. Air. That's what he needed. Everyone watched, unsure of what just happened.

Sebastian ran up the stairs and rushed out of the classroom. His legs picked up paced as he made his way outside to the cool October air. His body rested against the building and pulled out a cigarette. Sebastian lit the cigarette and took a long drag of it. He could slowly feel his body returning to somewhat normalcy. Taking another drag of it, he closed his eyes and blew out the smoke. Trying his best to mentally prepare himself. This was just a woman that was in his class. No big deal. Right?

Taking one last drag of the cigarette, he put it in the ashtray and mentally prepared himself to get back in the classroom. It wasn't like she was going to change his world and make him see things differently. After all, he was just a womanizer and liked to fool around. Who was he kidding... He wasn't the settling down type of guy... Tegan was way to good for him and he had to remember that.

Kicking himself off the wall, he walked back inside and feeling defeated with himself. There was no way he could ever change.....

*******

A Few Hours Earlier...

Sebastian slowly woke up with the sun shining in his face and a splitting headache. He looked around the room and noticed that he wasn't in his apartment but someone else. Turning over, the bed was empty except for a small note that was there saying -

_I enjoyed our time in bed. I had to go to work, feel free to take a shower and stay while. I will be back tonight but if you have to leave, just look the door with a spare key on the top of the door. Also here is my number..._

_Michelle..._

Another drunken escapade and random one night stand. What was he doing with his life? Was he this desperate for someone to warm his sheets every night? That he couldn't just settle down and have a family with someone he loved. Or maybe it was that he saw what it did to his parents. It had ripped them apart and tarnished the idea of him ever getting married. Not to mention the fact there were children involved. He never wanted to put children through what he went through as a kid.

Maybe that's why he was such a ladies man. He couldn't stand the idea of someone actually loving him and loving someone back. To have that dream family he always wanted to have. It was just a dream. He didn't want to risk that by any means. Being alone was the better option. Less likely to get hurt and less likely he could keep himself guarded.

Turning over, he saw the clock read 8:25 am. "Shit," He thought as he raced out of bed and quickly got dressed. His class was at 11 and still needed to get a shower and some coffee. He quickly locked the door and ran out of the building. He didn't even know where he was until he made his way towards a street sign.

He was about 30 minutes away from his place. Hailing a cab, he gave the driver his address and waited in the backseat. Sebastian pulled out his phone and quickly texted Chris what had happened and of course, Chris lectured him to no avail. Once he got home, a quick shower and change of his clothes along with his bag were in hand. Luckily, he wasn't too far from the train. It was now almost close to 9:15 am by this point. How he managed to get home, cleaned up and back on the train by 9:45 am was a mystery to him.

Once he arrived at the school, he made it towards the small coffee shop that was in the school. Behind him, he could hear the girls talking about him and how sexy he was. It was just a never-ending thing. A small thought popped in his head as to why no girl could find him attractive for his brain smarts. It was always his looks.

Taking his coffee, he walked over to the small counter with sugars, creamers, and stirrers. There was a distinctive perfume in the air. It was a mixture of strawberries and jasmine. There was only one person who wore that specific perfume.

His eyes remained on his cup but for a split second he looked up to see if it was actually her. There she was in a pair of jeans, what looked like a cutoff shirt, her favorite combat boots she always wore and then a leather jacket that he never saw and honestly was too big for her body. Her hair was pinned up in a ponytail.

He watched her order her favorite muffins and decided it was best to leave before he was caught staring at her. Walking out of the coffee shop, he spotted Chris who was talking to a few students who had approached him. Chris' class was going to be in a few minutes and was probably going to be on his way to his classroom, so Sebastian went on his way towards his office. It was almost 10:30 and would need to head over to the classroom but needed to stop by his office.

He placed the non-essential items on his chair and went to print off the student list. There wasn't enough coffee that was going to do justice today. Sebastian was way beyond annoyed and frustrated. The fact that nothing was going to change his day and it better.

Grabbing the things he needed, he headed over towards his classroom. Opening the door, he slammed it shut and headed down the stairs towards the desk that was in the room. Sebastian set his stuff down on the table and went to start the class.

There was a note on the class list that read

Tegan Mitchell and Travis Wall, seniors, will be transferring from your Tuesday and Thursday classes at 9 am to Monday and Wednesdays at 11 am.

Sebastian turned around and looked up and saw her sitting there with Travis. Tegan looked almost nervous and slight anxiety on her face. But his attention then turned to himself as he felt like all the air in his lungs were gone. He needed air.

His feet picked up the pace as he left the room...

******

The whole class watched unsure of what just happened. Sebastian had just left the room for no reason. Should they stay or should go? They weren't even sure if he was going to come back to the classroom. Tegan swore she could hear one of the girls say "let us go comfort him."

Then there was the fact when he looked up at her, that she felt something in the bottom of her stomach. Small butterflies. She quickly stopped herself as she was going on a date with Jay. Plus she loathed Sebastian.

"Well, that was strange," Travis whispered as the classroom were having their own conversations.

"No kidding. Wonder what that was about." Tegan zipped up the jacket and brought it closer to her as to smell Jay's cologne.

"You didn't tell me who that jacket belongs too. Is he hot?" Travis teased as he saw the blush hit Tegan's cheeks and poked him in the arm. Just then she heard her cell phone go off. Looking down, she saw it was Jay and a bigger smile came across her face.

"Is that the mystery man." Travis peered over trying to read the message but Tegan was quick as she moved the phone away from his prying eyes.

"Just so happens yes, his name is Jay and he's a detective for the Chicago Police Department." She answered as she read his message.

_"How about I pick you up after class and we make this date a full day long date?"_

_"Of course. My class ends around 1 pm. I'll text you when I am done."_

_"See you soon beautiful."_

"Jeez T, look at your cheeks and that smile from grin to grin...

"Will everyone please take their seats and please be quiet. Let us start the class..."Sebastian said as he walked back into the classroom. His eyes scanning the room and glanced over towards Tegan who was smiling.

He walked down the stairs and took his place in front of the classroom. His eyes focused on Tegan who wasn't quite paying attention.

"T, the professor is staring at you. Text later love." Travis nudged her and Tegan stuffed her phone in the backpack and quickly looked up at Professor Stan. If looks could kill. He didn't look happy by any means and almost as if he was about to say something to her. Giving him an apologetic smile, she faced forward and paid attention.

"What was so important that our teacher was giving you some weird jealousy stare?" Travis whispered, as to not draw attention to themselves.

All Tegan could do was a shrug, not wanting to cause more attention to them as they had already caused somewhat of a distraction. Jay had told her that he had special plans for them tonight and it would be casual, which relieved Tegan. She preferred jeans and a t-shirt over a dress any day. Simplicity was basically her.

"As I was saying...this class is only on Monday and Wednesdays - the class hours are about four hours. Two of those hours will be me teaching, then the other two hours will be an essay or a test of some sort. There will also be random pop quizzes. The midterm exam will be held in the middle of the schedule and the final exam will be held at the end.

There will, of course, be one or two projects that are due. I will say this - I expect the work done on time and no excuses. You will also be given 4 days through the whole course to miss, anything after that - you will no longer be in this classroom. The only exception will be based on my discretion.

During classroom hours, please re-frame from using your cell phone, especially during tests. This isn't high school and I expect you to act and behave like adults. If there are any questions regarding test scores, lessons, projects or anything - my office is open on Thursdays and Fridays for students.

Now let's get on to the lesson. "Sebastian walked around the room explaining to class. He swore some of the women in the classroom had open there skirts up, but he quickly dismissed it and his attention went up to the higher levels where the students were.

Of course, the women would try to seduce him. It was always this way. Those thoughts of Tegan slowly crept in as he looked up at her but was quick to dismiss them as soon as they appeared. The girls in front of him just smirked at him, winked and kept there legs open. They were always so easy. Sebastian was starting to like the chase.

"This class will focus on more current events from the 1900s to today. We will discuss how they affect the world and what we can do to change it. Also what the future could possibly hold for the future. What the government will look like and historic events in general. You have been taught the historic stuff in the past, yes that stuff is interesting but what's really interesting is what your take on history is if specific events were changed. That's where the projects and essays will come in.

So what I would like you to do - is take out some paper and write an essay about a historic event that happened in your life and then tell me what would the future look like if the events were different. You have the rest of the class to complete the assignment and on Wednesday, we will start going over the 1900s and certain historic moments then. Once you are done with the essay, please bring it up to me and then you can leave." Sebastian said as he took his seat and watched as the class went about there assignment.

He pulled his laptop out of his bag and went to work on some stuff on his computer. Ever so often he would look up at the class and made sure no one was messing around. His phone buzzed and realized that the girl had put his number into his phone. He had to get a better pass code then 1234. She had texted him that they were going out tonight and wanted to know if he wanted to join. Placing the phone in the drawer, he went back to work.

*****

"Have you figured out what you are going to write about?" Travis asked looking concern for Tegan. She only had maybe three historic events that happened in her life. There was pain written on her face and he could have sworn he saw a few tears come on her face.

"I have an idea. Not sure if I want to think about it." She groaned as every part of her didn't want to take something so personal for her teacher to read. This was her life and she didn't let most people in. Besides Daphne, Travis was the only one who knew what happened.

"I know sweetie, but it might therapeutic. The faster you write it out, the faster you can go on a date with that hot stud you keep smiling about. By the way, I totally want to meet him." Travis nudged her into the side causing her to smile.

"You are right. He is pretty hot." Tegan did her best to hide her giggle and excitement. She was finally letting someone else in and of course, it scared her but maybe this would be a good thing.

"Just take it slow and see where it goes. You never know. Let's bust this essay out and get out of here. This has been the first day and one stressful class already." Both Travis and Tegan nodded there head and did there best not to cause a scene.

****

Most of the class had already finished their essay and it was around 12:45 pm. There was only one other person besides Travis and Tegan in the room. Travis had already finished his and waited for Tegan to finish hers. Reading it over one more time and made sure it sounded perfect. It was now or never in turning it in.

To say she was nervous was an underestimate. Sebastian was looking at his computer unaware of the people left in the classroom. Putting her name on it, she took a deep breath as to control her anxiety.

"Ready T?" Tegan nodded and they both stood up and made there way down the stairs and towards Sebastian. The other classmate went ahead of them and placed his essay on the pile that was already on the desk.

Tegan could feel those butterflies hit her in the stomach again as she made her way down behind Travis. It felt as if her lungs were deprived of oxygen and didn't know if she would ever breathe again. Travis had placed his essay down on top and walked out of the way for Tegan to place hers down.

For just a moment, one split second, Sebastian gave her a small smirk as their eyes met. Those beautiful blue eyes peering back into hers. She placed the essay on the very top and quickly turned away from his gaze. Her insides felt like they were screaming at her but she put them at bay. Turning around, she linked arms with Travis and headed out of the room.

Just as she left, her phone buzzed and smirked when she saw that Jay was already in the front waiting for her. Quickly texting him back, that same smile that was given earlier crept back up. Travis just nudged her in a teasing way as he saw that her face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

They both walked outside and Tegan saw Jay sitting up against his truck. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and another leather jacket. She watched him smile at her as they walked closer to him.

"Hey, Jay." She shyly smiled at him as they approached. He opened the door to his truck and pulled out some flowers there in his truck.

"Hey, beautiful." He placed a small kiss on her cheek and handed the flowers. It was a mixture of different colors of tulips. Her favorites.

"Jay this is Travis, Travis this is Jay." She introduced both of them. Jay gave an inquisitive brow as the closeness of the two but he didn't press it. He extended out his hand to shake it and Travis shook it as well.

"Nice to meet you, man. Take care of her and both of you have fun." Travis smirked causing Tegan to give him a stern look.

"It's nice to meet you too. Don't worry, she is in good hands. Shall we go love? I've got some awesome things plan." He smiled as his hand rested on her lower back. She could feel the goosebumps hit her exposed skin.

"Of course. Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked as he helped her into his truck. Placing the flowers and jacket beside her, she waited for him to enter the truck.

"Nope, it's a surprise." He smiled as he starts up the truck. Tegan moved the stuff over in the middle seat and took her place there. Buckling her seat, Jay linked his fingers with hers.

"Well, you two kids have fun and don't do anything crazy." Travis couldn't help but smirk at Tegan who looked giddy as a school girl. She just waved him off and then the truck speed out of the parking lot.

Sebastian gathered his stuff up quickly and made his way out of the room. He couldn't deny that he found her shyness hot. The way she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and how she looked away from him instantly. This was going to be a long couple of months.

He watched as Travis and Tegan made their way outside with him behind them. As he made his way outside, he saw that same guy who was at the bar next to Tegan and Travis. It was as if she was introducing each other.

That same fire that he expressed last night came out again. His whole body went still, his hands clenched into fists and his jaw locked up as his hand went towards her lower back. Normally Sebastian wasn't a jealous guy, but the way the two of them interacted proved otherwise. He didn't like it one bit. Almost as if he had alternative motives with Tegan.

His eyes remained focus on Tegan as he helped her up in the truck. She waved at Travis goodbye and then the truck was gone.

He felt as everything had turned upside down but the one feeling that was taking over was jealousy. Sebastian pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the girl from last night.

_"Meet me at my place in an hour...."_

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Soft country music played as Jay looked over at Tegan who was smiling as she looked out the window. Their fingers were interlaced with each other as they were on there the way to the first part of there date. He couldn't help but smile himself as he watched her. It just seemed right that she was here right now with him. She was absolutely beautiful as the sun was glowing against her skin as they drove through the streets of Chicago.

That's when he noticed that she had his leather jacket sitting on her lap. He had to admit the jacket fitted her very well and not to mention the outfit that she was wearing. Tegan was wearing a pair of simple jeans, a cutoff shirt that was off the shoulder and her combat boots that were worn down. His eyes remained on the road with soft glances at her as they drove.

His thumb made circles against her skin as they were linked together. Tegan smiled as she looked over at Jay who was smiling back at her. She couldn't deny how handsome he looked in his jeans and blue shirt that brought his eyes. It was almost as if they didn't need to speak, that just being near each other was what they both craved.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Tegan asked, breaking the silence between the two. Her head rested against Jay's shoulder. They both looked at each other before returned back to the road.

"I was thinking this cute little café on the pier that has amazing food, then maybe take a walk around the pier for a bit and remember when we were talking last night about how you wanted to go to a Blackhawks game? He watched Tegan's face lit up and smiled. "Well, I got us two tickets in the front row." Jay smiled at her and he could see her face lit up.

"That sounds amazing Jay. I have always wanted to go to a game. I have always been so focused on school, I swear I think I forgot how to have fun." There was slight sadness in her voice as she spoke. Like she was letting things pass by her.

"You won't have to worry about that Tegan. I am a simple guy who loves beer, hockey and just having fun. I won't ever pressure you to do anything that you don't want to do. I really like you and I'm looking forward to getting to know you more." There was sincerity in Jay's voice as he spoke and Tegan felt relieved.

This was her first date in almost four years and didn't want there to be pressure or expectations. Lord knows that anything sexual was hard for her because of past experiences. Jay was a nice guy and all but lord knows she had been burned.

"I really like you too and I want to get to know you more. I just need to get out of my head and let things happen." Instantly, Tegan's tone had changed from a complete sadness to utter happiness. Just maybe, she would let her walls down and let someone in. "I am really looking forward to this date."

"Well, let the fun begin love because we are here," Jay said as he parked the car and turned off the engine. He smiled over towards her and got out of the truck. He walked over towards her side of the car and opened the door. "Shall we?" extending his arm out towards her and Tegan gladly accepted his hand.

He helped her out of the truck and made their way towards the crowded pier. Off in the distance was the Navy Pier that hosted the Centennial Wheel and Pier Park. Tegan had been in Chicago since she was young but never came down to Navy Park. It was always one of those things she always wanted to do. She was thankful that Jay had decided this was the perfect place to have their first date.

There was a garden here that was absolutely beautiful and amazing. Then there was the ice skating park that she wanted to visit. Maybe one day, they could come back here and do it. Jay could see the sparkle in her eyes as they passed different things on the pier.

"I take you have never been down here?" His curiosity got the better of him and decided to ask her. Almost as if she had never been down here at all. Jay's focus remained on her as they walked.

"No, my life has been a series of dance, dance, and dance. I've always had one mindset of pushing towards my dream. I think I may have lost myself in the process."Jay squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked. Tegan could see the sun glistening over the lake as they walked right by it.

"Well, my love that is all about to change." He smirked as he spun her around which caused a few glances from passer byers. Tegan giggled as he spun her around. He loved seeing her smile. After the horrible things he had seen while on the job, he needed something good in his life and that is exactly what Tegan was - his shining light. Just her smile brought happiness to him.

"Jay, I am glad that you asked me out. I was really shy and sort of closed off but I am really glad that you did." Tegan said seriously as they slowed their pace as they came towards the little café.

"I am glad that you said yes. Honestly, I was really nervous that you would say no" He spun her just a bit to face him. His blue eyes were looking deep into her amber colored eyes. "You are really adorable when you are shy." The color in Tegan's cheeks started to show as she was blushing. "Also when you are blushing"

"Thank you, Jay. By the way, you look really handsome" Her heart was racing just a bit and felt kind of stupid after she said it. Deep down inside, she was kicking herself but Jay's laughter made her feel a bit better as to ease the tension.

"Eh, I look alright, but you look beautiful and my jacket definitely suits you." He smiled as they took a seat on the small patio near the café.

"Oh right, I brought it to give back to you." She said handing it over to him but Jay was quick to stop her from handing it to him.

"Why don't you keep it for a while. Plus you also might need it tonight in the arena."

"That is very true. It is definitely warm and comfortable." Tegan said as she placed the jacket around her shoulders as the cool October air had hit her shoulders. His cologne was still lingering on the fabric as it was close to her skin.

"It definitely looks better on you than me." He watched as she blushed again. Something told him Tegan wasn't use to compliments or even going on dates. This was one relationship he was going to take slow and not mess up. Tegan felt like her cheeks were on fire for the second time today. What was this man doing to her and she barely knew him? Almost as if all those walls she built up were being pulled down. But could she let someone in after everything that happened to her in high school?

_Wow, Tegan. Slow down._ This was only the first date and who knows, he may not even want a second date with her. They would need to take things slow and steady. If he truly wanted to get to know her and be with her, she didn't want to mess this up with the negative thoughts. No, she wanted to enjoy this time and just be happy. For once in her life, she wanted to do something for herself and no oneself. It was always work, work, or dance, dance. Never anything to make her happy. So far, that's what Jay was doing - making her happy.

Jay gave her a reassuring smile as he watched Tegan try to figure out things in her head. "Tegan, I don't what your thinking in that pretty head of yours but it's okay. I promise."

"I am sorry, sometimes I can over think," Tegan said seriously as she looked down at her hands, desperately trying to hide her expression. She could hear Jay get out of his seat and went over next to hers. He took one of his hands in hers and used the other to lift her chin up to meet his eyes.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I feel like it's holding you back just a bit. Just know that I am not going anywhere. I really like you and I want to get to know you." There was just something that made Tegan want to tell him. But what would he think? It was the first date after all and didn't want something so serious take hold.

"You promise you won't run? I think it's the reason why I have been so distant and I haven't dated anyone. I don't want to ruin this Jay, I really like you." Tegan said as she picked her head up and looked up at Jay. The way his hand fitted into hers just felt right.  
  
Jay held her hand as she told him what had happened to her. He just sat with her and held her hand. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder as she spoke. There were only two other people besides her aunt who knew what had happened. Travis and Daphne. He felt for her and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and protect her.

He wiped away the tears that had formed and placed a small kiss on her forehead. His eyes looking deep into hers. He licked his lips and started to move in closer to her. His heart was racing and he could feel Tegan's heart racing as his fingers were holding her wrist. The cool air hitting both of them causing shivers down Tegan's spine. But before he could move in closer, a voice disrupted them.

"What can I get for you both?" the waitress asked. Both of them gave a curse under there breath causing both of them to laugh.

"Let's order and then afterward we can go find somewhere quiet to talk?" Both of smiled at each other and nodded.

She expected to Jay to move but instead, he stayed right next to her. Almost as if he was craving to be right next to her. Her head rested on to his shoulder and their hands intertwined as they waited for there food. 

*****

After Tegan and Jay had eaten, they had spent some time walking around the pier. That is until they found a perfect spot by Lake Michigan and just talked with one another. Both of them sat right underneath a tree and her body rested against him as they talked.

They had talked about everything and anything from what Tegan wanted to do with her life which was to be a choreographer for a major company. Jay had told her about some of the cases they had worked on, at least the ones that weren't scary or bad. 

Jay had learned that Tegan's favorite music was classic rock, which was his favorite also. That she hated scary movies and preferred comedy movies. That she wanted to do more crazy things in her life and take more risks. Her sole focus had been on college and missed those experiences. 

Tegan listened and comforted Jay as he told her about his time when he was overseas. She, herself talked about her brother who was also overseas serving as well. That he was an army ranger and was now a detective with Intelligence for Chicago. Then he talked about the member of his teams starting with his boss Hank Voight, then there was Antonio who was the senior detective on the team, Kevin Alwater, his partner Hailey Upton, Adam Ruzek, and the newest member of Intelligence Kim Burgess. Tegan could tell by how highly he spoke of the team, how much he loved them and proud of his work. 

Of course, his favorite thing was having a beer or glass of wine, sitting at home and relaxing whether it be a movie or sports. He was just a simple, romantic guy who wanted nothing more than just to spend time with his loved one. 

She opened up about how her parents were killed by a drunk driver coming home. He pulled her in close as she had some tears because her parents couldn't see the amazing woman that she had turned out to be. To be able to see her dance and what she overcame. 

As hard as it was for Jay to talk about his dad, he opened up about it. The fact they never got along and how he passed away a few months ago from complications to his heart. That he had a brother who was a doctor at Chicago Med. That they were close but not that close. 

To be honest, Tegan didn't want this date to end. The fact she had never been this open with anyone was refreshing and honestly scared her a bit. That they could sit here and talk. That they didn't have to hide anything. The things she held so deep in her heart, she could tell Jay and he would just listen to her. It was if he could tell her anything and didn't have to hide. Honestly, it scared him just a bit because of his last relationship. This was all new and it scared both of them just a bit. 

He had a tough job with long hours and the possibility of getting hurt. He just hoped that she didn't run or get scared. Or even worse, someone would hurt her to get back at him. He promised himself that would never happen and he would protect her. 

After a while, they both decided to get up and walk around just a bit. They had both decided to go to the Pier Park and look around. Jay had stopped at one of this carnival booths and won Tegan a stuffed teddy bear. Off in the distance, the sun was setting and it was almost close till 5 pm. 

They were both waiting in line to go on the Centennial Wheel before they headed towards the stadium for the game. Jay extended his left arm out to help her in and followed right behind her. The wheel slowly moved and Tegan settled right beside Jay. His arm rested behind her and pulled her close to him. 

The sun was starting to set in the sky giving beautiful reds, oranges and some pinks. Some of the stars were starting to make there appearance in the sky along with the moon that was half crescent. The lights through the city were starting to come on along with the park. It was a picture portrait of a romantic setting. Almost pulled out of a romantic movie. 

"Jay?" Tegan whispered as she looked up at him.

"Yes, love?" Jay smiled as he moved his hand from her back and took her hands into his. He desperately wanted to kiss her but didn't know if should make the move. So there he sat with his heart racing and unsure of what to do. 

"Thank you for an amazing time. I am really glad we spent time together." Her cheeks were blushing as she looked down but she felt Jay lift up her head to meet his eyes. 

"I had an amazing time too. I would really like to do this again. Would you go out with me again?" Jay asked, his eyes were only focused on hers. 

"Of course. I would love that." The cool breeze hit her skin and Jay pulled her closer to him with there faces mere inches away from each other.

"Would it be alright if I kiss you?" Jay asked, his voice was just above a whisper. Just as he asked that the wheel had stopped as it gave the perfect view of the Chicago skyline. 

"Yes..." was all Tegan could mutter out of her head as it was racing with different thoughts and feelings. Here she was with an amazing guy who treated her right and with so many things in common. It felt almost too good to be true but she had to stop herself from the thoughts and just enjoy the moment.

Jay cupped her face in his hands and they slowly inched closer together. Tegan could feel Jay's lips touch hers as they came together. Instantly, she could feel sparks of electricity through her body as their lips touched. What Tegan didn't know either was, Jay felt those exact same sparks as their lips met. His facial hair lightly grazed her skin causing her to slightly giggled as it tickled her. His tongue slowly entered her mouth in search to deepen it. 

The wheel had slowly started up again but neither of them noticed as they were just wrapped up in each other. Tegan wasn't sure if she wanted him to deepen it, but the more they kissed it was becoming harder and harder. His lips were supple and soft as he kissed her. Even though she was wearing a jacket, no, it was his jacket close to her body, the chills went down her spine to her toes. Both of his hands removed from her face as they went behind her to bring her closer to him if that was even possible. 

Her body was screaming inside for more as he began to deepen the kiss and Tegan couldn't resist. A small moan escaped her lips, causing Jay to smirk, just a bit. The woman was having such an effect on him just by a simple kiss. His tongue slowly entered and started to massage hers. Both of them holding on to each other for dear life as she, herself started to massage his tongue. Just in perfect sync.   
It wasn't until someone spoke up, that they broke apart from the kiss, not even realizing that the ride had stopped. Jay exited their cabin and extended his hand out for Tegan. Both of them smiled at the old man who looked annoyed by the sight. They both muttered to the old man as they walked right past him, while both trying to hold there laughter. 

Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made their way towards the exit. Both of them with huge smiles on there faces. Placing a small his on her forehead, Jay couldn't deny how happy he truly was with Tegan, as she was with him.

Once they got into the truck, Jay helped her into the cabin and went to his side of the truck. Tegan buckled her seat and rested her head on his shoulder once again with there fingers laced again. Pulling the truck out of the parking lot, they made there was towards the stadium for the game. 

******

The game had ended with a 1-4 score with the Blackhawks losing the game. That didn't matter to Tegan, it was just fun to be out with Jay and experience her first hockey game. To be honest, she actually liked the sport. It was fun and definitely a rough sport, even with a small fight that broke out amongst the teams. 

The drive home was in comfortable silence as she was right by his side. Country music was playing softly in his truck and Tegan was singing along to the song. Kip Moore - Last Shot. He couldn't deny how beautiful her voice was as she sang. It was a lullaby to him and swore he had to keep himself from falling asleep with her right by his side. 

To be honest, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get enough of her. Her smell, her smile, how beautiful she was when the sun hit her skin, the way there lips meshed together as they kissed passionately. The way her body melted right into his as he held her close. 

Pulling up to her apartment, he looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. He, himself, closed his eyes just for a moment to enjoy how she rested on him. How perfectly they were together. But things were waiting for the two of them. He had to be at work early and Tegan had an early class to go to. 

"Sweetie, we are here." His voice was soft as she felt her eyes slowly start to open. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep. All she remembered was singing along and then her eyes drifted off.   
Tegan didn't want to leave as she felt safe in his arms. Protecting her and keeping warm. The smell of his cologne lingered on her skin and the jacket becoming a comforting thing for her. Everything about him was just perfect from the way he smiled right back at her and became infectious. The way he kissed her passionately and held her close when he did. The feeling of his tongue caresses hers softly. Was it too early to fall for him?

Holding her hand as he brought her right in front of the apartment. His body was wrapped around hers so perfectly as he held her close to him. The weather had gotten colder and little snowflakes were starting to fall. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, not wanting to leave. 

"I wish this didn't have to end." He said seriously as their bodies kept each other warm.

"Me neither, but I have my dance class tomorrow and you have to work. I don't want Voight getting mad at me for keeping you away from your job." She teased causing him to smile.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good and I know how much your recital means to you. I want you to get as much rest as you can but how about on Friday, we can grab some takeout and watch a movie? Just a nice night relaxing inside?" Jay suggested and saw her eyes light up. "And I will let you pick the movie." 

"I would love that Jay and don't worry, nothing cheesy." Tegan teased causing him to laugh. 

"It doesn't matter as long as I am with you," Jay whispered as he held her face again and pulled her into another passionate, romantic kiss. Tegan could feel her body almost lose balance but Jay was right there holding her close to him. 

There lips perfectly in sync with one another as they kissed. His tongue massaged hers as they melted into one another. They slowly broke apart leaving each other breathless. She placed one last goodnight kiss to him as she turned her key and opened the door.

"Good night Jay. Drive safely." She said looking up at him and her hand slowly letting go of him. Doing her best to hold on to him as long as she could. 

"Good night Tegan. Sweet dreams love." He smiled before heading toward his truck. Jay Halstead was falling for her and it slightly scared him.

Tegan watched as he drove off and headed back inside. She put her stuff on the chair that was near the door and went towards her room. Her fingers traced her lips as she could feel the tingling sensation from his lips on hers. 

Heading to the bathroom, she could see that her lips were slightly swollen from his passionate kisses and her hair was somewhat discombobulated from the wind. Turning around to look at the clock, she saw that it was almost midnight. She was going to feel this in the morning but it was definitely worth it. Tegan got ready for bed and laid in the bed. Grabbing her phone out, she quickly texted Jay.

_I had an amazing time and thank you, Jay, for everything. You are an amazing guy and a great kisser. Cannot wait until Friday._ Sending the message, her cheeks blushed at the kissing part. Ugh, she was such a dork.

Jay put his keys in the dish and felt his phone chime. Opening up the message, he smiled at Tegan's message. This girl was taking his heart and running away with it and it was only the first date. He headed upstairs and quickly took off his clothes. Entering the bed, he responded back to her message.

_You are welcome beautiful and this was the perfect date. You, my dear, are an amazing kisser. I could kiss you all day if I could. Friday couldn't come soon enough. Get some sleep and I will call you tomorrow sweetie. Dream of me, my love._ " Jay sent the message and felt like a dork for saying it but it was true. It wasn't until Tegan responded back with an emoji heart that his eyes started to get heavy, but not until he looked over to the other side of the bed and imagined her right next to him. Sleeping near him.

Tegan couldn't stop smiling at the message as she read it. Not knowing what to say, she sends him a heart. Placing the phone to charge, she closed her eyes and the only thing she could see was Jay's face. Both of them completely happy with each other's company.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian woke up with another splitting headache. Who said that getting drunk to fix a hangover must have been an idiot. Here he was again in a woman’s bed with another drunken escapade. Looking around the room, he noticed it was the same woman from last night. He was back at her place, in her bed and another note on the bed saying "thank you for a wonderful time. Hope to see you soon..." Blah, blah, blah. This was the first time he had been with the same girl twice. Normally, he would just move on the day after.

All he remembered was calling the girl from last night and things just sort of happened. Maybe it was the fact he was jealous and the rage was too much for him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that image of Tegan and that guy out of his head. The way she smiled when she saw him and how he helped her into the truck. Just the way they interacted, in general, was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

He wasn't sure if it was the hangover or the fact the sun was shining on his face, it wasn’t helping his hangover. Let alone thinking straight. But it begged the question... What was Sebastian doing with his life? The thoughts of Tegan were slowly becoming harder and harder to handle. Maybe he needed a vacation. Or to take a step back and reevaluate his life.

A break from everyone and everything. His mental state was becoming unstable and felt like he was going to lose it. Even if it was for just a few days, he would be able to try and process what was going on with him. But when? That was the question. There wasn't a break until Thanksgiving and that was almost a month and a half away.

Maybe a talk with Chris would help him out. To at least figure out what he could do to figure out what the fuck was going on with his life.

Grabbing his clothes off the floor, he quickly got dressed and made his way out of the apartment for the second time this week. He noticed a few of the neighbors give him a few stares and glances at him. That could only mean one of two things - the first being they were really loud and didn't give a damn what was going on around them or two, they were unsure of him being in there apartment area.

It didn't matter to him at all. It wasn't like he was going to be here for the third time. Right?! Hailing a cab, he made his way towards his apartment. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was almost 8 am. Again, he would have to rush out of his apartment to make it to school.

If there was one thing he could take away, is stop with the drunken escapes the nights he had to be at class early. Normally, he would keep it to the weekend, but it was just getting out of hand now. Sebastian truly needed to stop with the sleeping around and start trying to better himself. Not just for Tegan but also for the people in his life.

Sebastian made his way towards his office to put his things down and gather the things for the new class. Looking over he saw that Chris was in his office. Walking over, he knocked on his door and waited for him to motion to come in the room.

“You look like shit Sebastián.” Chris was more direct and almost annoyance could be heard. He looked at his Sebastián and could tell he was dealing with something. His hair barely looked combed through. The bags under his eyes showed he barely slept and he almost could swear he was losing weight.

“It was a long night. Can we talk later? There is something I need to ask you?” Sebastián looked at his best friend and noticed that he was replying to emails and wasn’t even paying attention that he was in the room.

“Yes. Wanna meet me here after class?” Chris asked as he looked up from his computer. Sebastian was looking at the window at something and then back at him.

“Yes. That works.” Sebastián was out of the office as quickly as he came in. He knew what was bothering his best friend and there was nothing that could be done. He would just have to wait it out and see what would happen.

Turning off his computer, he texted Daphne real quick before class. _“Sebastián looks like hell. I’m going to talk to him and see what’s going on. Have you talked to Tegan lately? I think it’s the reason why.”_

A few seconds later, he saw the message bubbles start going and a message followed soon. “ _No, I need to talk to her. I know she went on a date last night. Gonna find out the deats tonight. Go talk to him and help him out. It’s not healthy for him to be like this. If he ever wants a chance with Tegan, he’s going to have to change his ways. There is no way that she will be with him in this condition.”_

 _“Don’t worry sweetie, I will. I gotta go to class. Talk to you later love.”_ With that, he stuffed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his stuff. Daphne was completely right if he ever was going to have a chance with Tegan; Sebastián would need to clean himself up.

But that would have to wait, the class was about to begin and that came first.

* * *

 

The loud sounding of Tegan's alarm sounded in the room, signaling that it was time to get up. Stretching out her legs, a huge smile came on her as she remembered her date with Jay last night. The way he held her, his lips softly kissing her, and the fact she didn't want him to leave. Looking over, she noticed that the teddy bear that Jay won was right beside her. His cologne lingered on the fur and taking a breath, it brought her peace.

Placing the teddy bear on her nightstand, she quickly made her bed and started the day. After a shower and headed for her closet on what to wear. A simple pair of jeans, a green rock t-shirt, Jay's leather jacket, and her combat boots were chosen. Putting her wet hair in a ponytail, she sprayed her favorite perfume and checked herself in the mirror. Once she was approved with her look, Tegan grabbed her dance bag and headed out of the apartment.

Taking her seat on the train, she pulled her phone out and quickly messaged Travis, Daphne, and Jay. It wasn't until she started to message Jay, that the butterflies in her stomach started to rise. She didn't know where this relationship was going but she was certain that she was willing to try.

 _"Good morning Jay. I hope you slept well. I just wanted to message you and say have a good day. Please be safe. Talk to you tonight."_ Placing her phone in her pocket, the train stopped signifying that it was her stop.

Getting off the train, she made her way towards the school. Hearing the chime on her phone, she pulled it out and got a little nervous, secretly hoping it was Jay. But it was just Travis saying that he was waiting by the coffee shop for her. She let him know that she would be there in a few moments and was crossing the street.

The weather was starting to get colder and little snowflakes were placed all over the ground as she walked. Zipping up the jacket real quick, Tegan saw Travis as she got closer to the doors. There was a huge smile on his face as she approached. Tegan just rolled her eyes and entered the warmth of the building.

She was waiting for those questions from Travis that he was itching to ask. All Tegan could do was smile as they headed to the small coffee shop.

"So, how did it go?" Travis nudged her as they stood in line. "Spill. I want to know all the details girl. I haven't had a date in 2 years and I will live vicariously through you."

"Really T. You will live through me? I'm straight remember?" She giggled as she looked at him. There was a hint of a smile on Travis' face as he saw Tegan's reaction. It must have been really good if she was practically glowing.

"What? I can see the look on your face the minute you saw me. You are glowing girlie. Was it good? Come on, tell me please." Travis was almost begging and Tegan was trying to hide the laughter from her mouth.

"What can I get for you miss?" the Barista asked as they were next in line.

"A peppermint mocha hot chocolate with no whip cream and a banana muffin." Tegan handed her the money and stood to the side. "And for you sir?" Her question was directed towards Travis.

"Just a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin." Travis handed her the money and stood next to Tegan.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just can see the blushing on your cheeks." Travis smirked as he handed Tegan her drink along with her muffin.

"It's not that, I just don't know what it is or what's going to happen," Tegan said as she took a sip of the hot liquid down her throat. The delicious taste of cocoa and peppermint hitting her tongue.

"But you like him a lot don't you?" Travis didn't need her to answer that question as the smile she was so desperately trying to hide. Tegan wasn't the one to show her emotions very often. Always keeping her heart guarded but this was different.

Travis held the door open and Tegan made her way through but she collided with someone causing her hot chocolate to spill all over herself and on the floor. "Shit" she muttered as she shook it off her hands. Parts of the hot liquid on her hands.

"Tegan, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." a deep Romanian accent spoke causing Tegan to look up and saw it was Professor Stan in front of her. Those piercing blue eyes, sharp, chiseled jaw, the facial hair that was growing out and that smile he had given her.

"It's fine Professor, no harm." Her eyes almost diverting away from him so quickly. The nervousness could be felt as her hands were slightly shaking. Sebastian couldn't deny how beautiful she looked when Tegan was shy. Her attention was elsewhere, she was biting her lip and was shifting her weight back and forth unsure of what to do. It felt as if Sebastián was peering into her soul. Butterflies started to arise with his blue eyes peering into hers and her brain was going fuzzy.

"Are you sure? You aren't burnt are you?" Tegan could hear the level of concern as he looked at her hands to make sure. His callous hands lightly touching her skin causing shivers down her back as he checked her hand.

"Professor, I am okay." Tegan was quick to take her hands back and stuck them in the pockets of the jacket. Again, she turned her gaze away from him and looked at her feet. Sebastian watched her closely as she stood there. He wasn't sure if she felt it too but there was a spark the minute he touches her hand.

"Let me get you another one. Please. It's the least I can do... Sebastian was already off before Tegan could give him a response.

"Tegan, we are going to be late if we don't go now." Travis was quick to point out the obvious as it was almost 9 am.

"I know, why don't you go and I will meet you there okay. It shouldn't more than a few minutes." Tegan said and Travis nodded. She watched him head off towards to auditorium. Just then Tegan felt her phone go off and took it out of her pocket.

It was Jay.

_"Hey, Beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. Don't worry I will be safe. I have to go to work right now and I will talk to you tonight. Have a good day love."_

All Tegan could do was smile as she read the message. To be honest, she hadn't stop thinking about him either but she was guarding her heart. It didn't stop her from feeling the butterflies hit her stomach at the thought of him thinking about her. What was going on with her? She was having butterflies for Sebastián and also for Jay. In her mind and heart, Jay was what she wanted.

Sebastian walked out of the coffee shop with her hot chocolate and his coffee. As he walked out, he could see she was smiling about something. She was basically glowing with happiness from what she was reading. In a way, he was jealous that he wasn't making her smile like that.

"Tegan?" Sebastian asked and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder as her back was turned towards him. Her brown eyes looking deep into his and he could feel his heart was racing.

"Oh sorry. You didn't have to do that. I didn't even tell you what it was." Tegan said but Sebastian handed her the drink with his playboy boyish smile that would make any girl's heart melt at the sight of it.

"Peppermint mocha hot chocolate without whip cream." Tegan took the drink from him with a shocked looked on her face as he knew her drink. But how?

“How did you know?” Her question came out more of a squeal than her normal tone.

“It’s a secret.” Tegan noticed that he flashed that pretty boy smile and noticed that his hands were shaking just a bit. Wait. Was he nervous around her?! The good-looking professor was actually nervous around her. But why? She didn't think she was anything special. Just a normal girl.

"Thank you, Professor. Look, I really need to go. My class starts in a few minutes and I don't want to be late.” Tegan was now shifting her weight more as her anxiety started to take over. Whether it was Sebastián making her this way or the fact that she was going to be late for her class. Sebastian himself was actually running late to class but it didn't matter if he was close to Tegan. "I really appreciate it."

"Again, Tegan I really am sorry. I didn't mean. I hope this makes up for it." Sebastian was trying his best to hide the excitement inside of him as he was speaking to her.

"Really, no harm. I will see you tomorrow in class. Thank you." Tegan gave him a small smile and headed towards the auditorium. Those same butterflies she was feeling for Jay, were there for Sebastian. Did something just happen between them? She had no clue but one thing for sure was, she wasn't going to fall for Sebastian's charm. He was just going to break her heart in the end.

Sebastian watched her walk away with a smile on his face with a new sense of happiness. One day, he would be able to do more than just talk to her. He would be the one to make her happy and that smile would be for him. Maybe one day he would show her the world and give her everything. One day.

* * *

 

“He was totally giving you flirty eyes” Travis was doing his best not to smirk at his best friend. He could see the blush behind her cheeks as he mentioned Sebastián.

They were now on there way outside to figure out what they wanted to do for the recitals. They opted to sit in there normal spot under the giant oak tree on the bench. Now it was time to figure out what they wanted to do for the recitals. But obviously, Travis has other plans in talking about her love life.

“Eh, he’s probably just looking for another woman to warm his sheets. He’s not what I call someone who would want a relationship. I’m at that point in my life where I would like to find someone I could settle down with. You know me, I've never been one for one night stands or the crazy life. All I want is a nice, sweet, romantic guy. Someone to sweep me off my feet. Tegan said seriously as she looked her best friend. “Sebastián is not that guy. He’s so wrapped up in himself”

“There’s nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun, T. But I completely see your point regarding Sebastián. Not like anything could be done with you being his student. Now Jay, on the other hand, that’s a completely different story right?” He nudged her causing her to smirk.

"Jay is an amazing, sweet guy. That was probably one of the best dates I have had in a while." Tegan was ear to ear with a grin.

"Do tell, did you do it?" But before Travis could laugh, Tegan elbowed him in the side. If the looks could kill from his best friend.

"No, I would like to take this relationship slow and see where it goes. We are actually going to see each other on Friday. Some takeout and a movie. I am trying to figure out what movie though." She ran her hands through her hair and looked off in the distance.

"Why don't you show him your favorite movie? It says a lot when you show him one of your favorites. You never know, you might not even watch all of it." Travis winked at her causing her to laugh.

"What am I going to do with you Travis? We need to find you a man too." It was Tegan's turn to make Travis blush as he didn't know what to say.

"Hopefully one day, but can you at least tell me about the date? Your killing me here smalls." Travis almost pleading with at this moment and Tegan couldn't hide it anymore. She needed to talk to someone about it. It surely wasn't Daphne because she was always busy with Chris and/or she would criticize her. She loved her cousin but sometimes the overprotection could be a bit much. "Please"

"Alright, after he picked me up, we headed down to the Pier. I have never been down there and we ate at one of the cafes down there and we just talked. I actually told him what happened in high school. He was so supportive and just listened as I spoke about it.

We ended up walked around the pier and found a spot. He cuddled me as we both talk about each other. Everything from movies to music, our personal lives, how we grew, what we wanted to do with our lives. It felt good to talk to someone and have them listen to me. After that, we went to one of those carnival games and he won me a bear. I actually slept with it last night in the bed." Travis could see the happiness written all over her face as she talked about her date. He loved seeing this side of her. She had been so focused on school and not even realizing what she was missing in the world. It was refreshing to see this side of her.

"We ended up on the Centennial Wheel and watched the sunset over the city. We also..." It seemed the words didn't want to come out or the fact she still couldn't believe it. Almost as if it was a dream. "kissed."

"Look at you, blushing and glowing from a simple kiss. Was he good?" Travis was doing his best to get the details. Tegan was having difficulty finding the right words. Then again, relationships were never her strong suit.

"He is an amazing kisser. I literally can still feel his lips on mine. Once we got off the wheel, we left the park and he took me to my first Blackhawks game. Front row seats mind you. It was defiantly interesting to watch especially with one of the guys getting into a fight with another guy. Even though they lost, it was definitely fun.

On our way to my apartment, I fell asleep right beside him. I think it was the first time I felt safe with someone. It wasn’t until he woke me that I had realized it. We literally spent twenty minutes in front of my apartment, just holding each other and kissing. I don’t think we wanted to let each other go. Then he asked me for a second date.” Travis saw the glimmer in her eyes as she talked about it. She was 100% happy and he loved seeing this side of her.

"T, I am really happy for you and he asked for a second date. He obviously likes you too and sees this going somewhere. Have fun and just let things happen okay? Try not to over think anything." He pulled Tegan into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now that we have discussed my love life, how about we focus on what we want to do regarding our recital." They both nodded and went to work on figuring out what to do. This was the final. It had to be perfect and resembled both of them. They had four and a half months to do it and couldn't waste a minute. It was their time to shine.

* * *

 

Sebastian watched the class as they worked on their assignments. Some of the younger women in the front row were watching him closely. Basically doing anything to get his attention whether it be sucking on the pen tip or bending over to pick something up on the floor to just give him a tease of cleavage.

This did not distract him from the papers in front of him. Half of them were graded from yesterday and now he was working on the second half of the papers. He had yet to grade Tegan’s paper, which meant that was in this pile.

Most of the papers were events they wish they could change in high school or silly events that had no meaning behind them. It was as if the class wasn't taking the assignment seriously. Travis report was more on the serious side with him wishing he would have auditioned for the show **So You Think You Can Dance** but had an injury that prevented him from auditioning. That is the main reason why he came to Colombia, so he could achieve his dream. Sebastian felt for the guy and why he gravitated towards Tegan. They were both after the same dream.

The last paper was three sheets long and the name at the top confirmed it was Tegan. She must have put her heart and soul on this assignment, but before he could read it. Some of the students brought up the assignment and made there way out. Two of the girls came down with huge smiles on their faces and there blouses button just enough to leave little to the imagination.

At that moment, Sebastian got sick to his stomach as if the lifestyle he was living wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't. He was tired of the random girls, the drunken nights, sleeping with random women and most of all the fear he would end up alone. That was it, the reason why he did all these things. Fear. He was afraid that he would just end up alone and no one would ever love him.

Tegan was everything he wanted in a soulmate. Beautiful, talented, funny, sarcastic, shy and determined we’re just some of her qualities. She wouldn't put up with his bullshit and would set him down the right path. But it was if she was unsure of him or even worse.... she would find him revolting. He had to admit, Jay was a handsome guy and the boyish charm is what Tegan liked about him.

It was if Sebastian had this new sense of emotions. Maybe even an epiphany. Yes, those feelings were still there for Tegan but he could use this time to better himself. Make sure he was the perfect guy for her and not let her down. Let things naturally happen and not be forced. Who knows, maybe Jay would fuck up in the end. The most important thing Sebastián could do right now was to try and be her friend. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

Looking up, he saw the class was gone and all the assignments were on his desk. Looking back down at Tegan’s assignment, he started to read what she wrote. In the end, he was glad the rest of the class wasn’t here to see him. The pain and heartache Tegan was feeling was so raw and it broke his heart that she had to go through this. If only he could I wrap his arms around her and tell her it would be okay.

***knock* *knock***

Sebastian looked up from his desk and saw Chris enter the classroom. Grabbing his stuff together, Sebastian made his way up the stairs towards his best friend. “Come on, let’s go have a drink and talk” Chris patted him on the back and made there way out of the room.

It was going to take time and restraint but he could do this. He had to be a better man, not just for Tegan but for himself. At this rate, he would be dead by 40 from the drinking. He would need all the help and support he could get. It was time for a new and improved Sebastián Stan.

[ Tegan's essay ](http://sideeffectsofyou.tumblr.com/TegansEssay) (Located on my personal Tumblr.) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Sebastian and Chris were sitting in a nearby bar. Chris could see the look on Sebastian’s face as he looked tired and worn down. There was something going on with his best friend. It was if he had given up hope or wasn't sure what direction he should go. Sebastian wanted to get better, not just for himself but also for Tegan. Be the man she would be proud to have and want. Deep down, that was his worst nightmare, that she wouldn't want him. He was scared of losing her to someone else because he couldn't simply get his act together.

This was the girl who plagued his dreams, his thoughts, and she didn't even know it. Sebastian couldn't tell her because it would probably freak her out and run. He needed to take it slow, get to know her on a more personal level and a friendship. Of course, he had friends that were girls but no one he wanted to start something with. This was all new territory and quite frankly it scared him.

Chris watched closely as the wheels in Sebastian's head started to turn. He knew by the look on Sebastian's face that he was trying to figure something out. His eyes were glossy as his attention was focused on one thing and the constant tapping of his feet on the ground. Almost to the point where Chris wanted to smack him to get him to stop. Ugh, he hated that habit the most.

What was he going to do with him? Taking a sip of his scotch, Chris coughed trying to get his friend's attention which was otherwise occupied. He didn't even realize the pretty blonde had taken a seat next to him and was eyeing him down.

"Are you going to stare at that drink all day or are we going to talk?" Chris said pulling Sebastian from his thoughts with a look of annoyance.

"You can have it," Sebastian said as he slid the drink over towards Chris. There was a look of shock on Chris' face, not being that Sebastian had done it. "I am trying to think and alcohol just clouds my judgment."

"So what you are saying is, you want to stop drinking overall or just in moderation?" Chris asked almost dumbfounded by this sudden turn of events. Chris thought Sebastian would start slow but instead, he was going full cold turkey. Hopefully this would stick and he could be on the right path.

"I mean overall. I need to better myself and stop these habits that have taken over. Stop the smoking, the drinking, screwing around, just be a better man in general. If even Tegan decides not to be with me, I am just drowning myself.

I think I am just scared to let someone in and actually fall in love with that person. That's why I have been on this path of destruction. Because I have been so afraid that I won't be good enough for someone. How can I love myself if I don't take care of myself mentally and physically?

That's why I wanted to talk to you earlier. I feel like I need a mental break, to figure out what I want to do with my life. But after reading Tegan's letter, it put things in perspective for me. That I need to focus on bettering my life and making sure I can make others happy too. Things were so different when we first came here but as time went on, I let the hot school teacher persona took over. That all the girls wanted me and I lost myself in the process. I cannot do that anymore.

I know it's crazy and I don't completely understand it. I just need to take some time for myself and let things naturally happen. Build a friendship with Tegan. I mean is that wrong? I know she's my student but is it wrong to want a friendship?" Sebastian looked over at Chris and could see that he was thinking now. This was the deepest conversation they had ever had in a while. Sebastian wasn't the type of guy to open up about his feelings. It had been ages since he had a heart to heart with his best friend. It was right before he moved down here and his ex broke his heart.

"That's how Daphne and I started our relationship. It doesn't really matter now since she graduated and doesn't go to school here anymore. One day, after class, we just stayed and talked. Of course, I helped her with a project too, but things just naturally happened. We talked and became friends. There is nothing wrong with getting to know her and spending time with her. It's the best way to build a relationship off of. Even though Tegan is dating that guy Jay, who knows if it will last.

Just spend some time with her and get to know her but only when you have gotten your shit together. If you really have feelings for her, as you said, you need to better yourself. Only time will tell bud. Don't be so hard on yourself. Okay?" Chris said as he placed his hand on his friend back. He could see the mood had drastically changed in Sebastian. It was a more confident and happier Sebastian just by his demeanor.

"Thanks, Chris. I really needed to hear that. It's not going to be easy and I will need your help and support." It definitely wasn't going to be easy but Sebastian could do it. He had to do it.

"I will be there every step of the way and help you the best way I can. I think we should start by leaving this bar. I have a ton of papers to grade and then I have to meet Daphne for a date. But if you need me, just call me okay." Chris said as he placed some money on the bar and stood up. Sebastian followed suit, leaving a tip as well.

"Thanks again, man. I have tons of papers to grade as well and it will be nice to sleep in my own bed again. I haven't slept in my bed in a few weeks." Sebastian said as he pulled out his phone. He was going to do something not drastic, but very much needed.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as he raised his brow at his friend.

"Deleting all the numbers that aren't important anymore. If I am going to start anew, then I am going to get rid of the temptation and bad habits. Also this...."Sebastian said as he took his cigarettes and placed them in the trash. It was definitely going to be tough not smoking, but he could do it. All the times he couldn't breathe because of all the smoking was getting too much.

"Good for you man, but it's not going to be easy to quit and you will be cranky. At least this time I will know why you are cranky." Chris tried his best not to laugh but it was hard. All Sebastian did was give him a look and that hid his smile fast.

"Come on man, you can finish that later. I will drive you home okay?" Chris suggested and Sebastian nodded. They both made their way towards Chris' car. Sebastian was starting on the right track, throwing all temptations out the window.

It was only a matter of time when things would start looking up. The first step was working on himself, the second step would making progress with Tegan and maybe a friendship and third, maybe one day he could have a relationship with her. Could things finally be looking up?

* * *

Tegan and Travis were now sitting in her apartment discussing what to do for the recital. It was becoming stressful as Tegan was starting to getting to get annoyed with any idea they had come up with. Basically, the teacher said they had free reign to do whatever they wanted and would have about 30 to 45 minutes of show time. The music must be appropriate and no cursing. They could work as solo artists or as a couple but they would be judged individually.

Of course, Tegan and Travis had decided to dance together. Hell, they have been dancing together since they first started school. When they first started, it was as if they were made for each other. Everything just flowed together and came naturally to them. They both had solos and danced by themselves but normal they were two peas in a pod.

Now that it was the final, it had to be perfect and Tegan was freaking out. The music, the set list, the dancing, the costumes...shit the costumes. Tegan completely forgot they had to provide that stuff including props and anything they wanted to use.

"T, I see the look on your face. You are stressing out badly. It's written all over your face. We will get it all sorted out and make this our moment okay. But right now, I think we need to take a break and find something to eat. We haven't eaten all day and it's almost 5 pm. Tomorrow, we can sit down and figure it out but Mrs. Kalvin said if we want to use other dancers from the program we can. If I know some of the other seniors in the class, they will focus on the juniors. I think we should focus on freshman and maybe sophomores.

They are new and probably have some undiscovered talent. We can use that to help us and maybe bring in the next set of talent. It will be easier to mold them to what we want to do. We will get this figured out okay. Now, let's get some food and watch a movie. Okay?" Travis nudged her and saw the smile on her face.

Travis was right. All the details would come to them when the time was right. There was no point in stressing out it now. It was time to relax and get some food. Not to mention, Professor Stan's class was tomorrow and that was stressful as it is. Tegan desperately needed a break. A nice vacation, lord knows when was the last time.

Just then, Tegan's phone went off. Looking down, she saw that it was Jay. A huge smile on her face as she read the message.

**_"Hey, Beautiful. Was just checking on you and making sure you had an awesome day. My day was hard but I miss your beautiful face. I was thinking of maybe coming by if that's okay? I cannot wait until Friday."_ **

"Ohh, is that Jay?" Travis teased as Tegan was glowing just from a simple text. He was glad that she had found someone that made her happy. Lord knows she deserved it after everything she had been through. Travis could see that Jay was that guided light for her.

Meanwhile, Jay had just gotten home from a long day at work. The case they had just worked was horrible. A family had been murdered because of the father's drug problem. He hated seeing the horrible things that happened in his job. All he wanted was to see Tegan's face and just be near her. To make the day somewhat better after what he had seen.

Jay couldn't deny that he wanted to wake up next to her and have there in the morning. To be able to come home to her. Yes, this relationship was just starting but he was falling for her. Pulling out his phone, he quickly sent her a message and waited for her to reply.

Turning on the shower, he left the hot water hit his sore muscles. Who knew, throwing a guy against the wall, would leave him sore. His head rested against the cold tile. The images of Tegan's face remained in his head. Her smile, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, and the way their lips meshed together as they kissed. He wanted to kiss her so bad. To hold her in his arms and never let go.

Turning off the water, he stepped out and placed a towel around his waist. Jay looked at his phone and saw a message from Tegan pop up. A huge smile on his face as he read the message she sent.

_**"Hey, Jay. Today was good, a bit stressful but otherwise good. I missed you too. I would love to have you over. Travis and I were going to order pizza, but he has decided that it's best if he leaves. He told me to tell you, to just come over and spend some time with me. I would love to have you over."** _

Sending Tegan a quick message, Jay put on a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and his leather jacket. Double checking his appearance, he grabbed his keys and made his way out.

Tegan read the message saying that he would be on his way in just a bit. Travis was now sitting on the couch as she was rushing around the room trying to figure out what to wear. He could see the nervousness as she moved around. It was actually cute. His best friend was freaking out about having a guy over. Something told him, it had been ages since Tegan had anybody over.

"Calm down T, I have already ordered the pizza - one cheese and one pepperoni. It's on me okay? I will leave you to get ready and spend some time with Jay okay? Just relax alright? Stop running around like a crazy monkey." Travis laughed as Tegan went to her room and quickly changed into jeans and a shirt with holes to a pair of leggings and a long sweater.

"Easy for you to say," Tegan muttered as she checked herself in the mirror and was approved with her look in such a short amount of time. Just then a knock on the door happened.

"Just breathe sweetie," Travis said as he went to the door and opened it. There was Jay with some tulips in his hand and a huge smile. "Well, I am off. I will see you tomorrow in class T. Both of you have a good night." With that Travis was gone and Jay made his way inside the apartment.

* * *

 

“Hey, beautiful.” Jay smiled as he placed the flowers on the side table that was near the door. God, she was beautiful standing right in front of him. The way she was biting her lip and her weight was shifting in nervousness. It was adorable watching her in front of him.

“You're not so bad yourself.” The blush on Tegan’s cheeks could be felt and her heart was racing a million miles just looking at Jay. His piercing blue eyes, his brown hair, those lips, and the smirk he was giving her. It was as if he was teasing her.

They just stood there for a few moments basking in each other’s company. Almost as if they were afraid to move. That maybe it was all a dream. All Tegan wanted was for him to pull her in his arms and feel his warmth. His eyes were only on hers and watched her intently. Secretly, she was waiting to see if Jay would make the first move.

Giving him a small smile, Jay took off his jacket and placed it on the chair. He wasn't sure how much time passed by, but he needed to kiss her. Tegan felt her heart race as Jay strutted over to her and was just mere inches away from her face. His warm breath could be felt near her neck as Jay was about two feet taller than her but it Didi bother her one bit.

His eyes looking deep into hers as he slowly wrapped both arms around her. Pulling her close to him and her warmth surround him. Her head rest on his shoulder and their bodies just melt into his. It was if they both needed each other, to be able to comfort each other. Jay held on to her as close as he could. Taking in everything he could with her being in his arms. The way her hair smelled, her perfume, her touch, and how soft her skin was to the touch. Even if they didn't do anything today, this would be the best moment they could ask for.

Just then a knock at the door signaling that the pizza guy was here. Jay smirked as he heard Tegan’s grunt in displeasure. Reluctantly letting him go, she went to the door and took the pizza. Closing the door, she felt Jay's arms wrap around her again and spun her to face him. Taking the pizza from her hands and placed it right next to flowers. He cupped her face and pulled her closer to him until their lips meshed together. Tegan just melted into him as her arms wrapped around his waist. That same electricity sparked as his lips caressed hers in passion. His scruffy facial hair tickled her as it brushed against her skin. Jay moved his hands from her face to intertwining their fingers together. His fingers placing small circles over her hands. Tegan just gave into Jay as he made her feel safe and warm. Protected.

His tongue slowly caressed hers as he deepened the kiss between them. Jay could feel one of her hands move towards the back of his neck and up to his hair. The feeling of her fingers running through his hair as they kissed. There was a smirk behind Tegan’s lips as she heard him grunt but her own grunt as Jay advanced his hand lower, towards where her lower back and butt meet. His other hand followed suit and both of them grabbing her butt.

His body moved both of them towards the couch, where he sat down and Tegan straddled him. Not even breaking there moments of passion. Tegan moved her free hand and brought it up to meet the other hand. Both her hands were running through Jay’s hair causing him to buck his hips just a bit in satisfaction. His own hands were kneading Tegan’s ass as she met his buck.

His lips slowly moved from her now swollen lips towards the base of her neck. She could feel his scruff graze her flushed skin. The warmth of her body radiated towards him, helping him get rid of every last inch of crap that happened in the day. How did she have this power over him? That she could bring this much happiness to him? That he could look at her and know that everything would be okay. He didn't know how but he wasn't going to let her go.

His lips pressing soft kisses against her skin causing Tegan to throw her head back. She could feel that his lips and tongue advanced towards where her neck and collarbone met. Her hands holding on to his neck as he was pressing hard against her skin to leave a love bite. He smiled as he loved seeing her reaction was filled with moans and grunts. Once Jay was satisfied with his love bite, his lips worked up towards her lips and brought them together again.

His lips caressing hers as his hands slipped underneath her sweater to feel her soft skin. To touch her. Tegan’s hands rested on his arm muscles. Her fingers grazing up and down, just the sure touch of his skin brought happiness to her. The feeling of his muscles in her hands excited her as well.

Their tongues caressed each other and danced in unity as Jay deepened the kiss. This man was going to drive her nuts but she loved it. It was such a long time since anyone had ever made her feel this way. Jay, himself, was enjoying it as well.

It has been such a long time since he let anyone in and it was almost hard to believe he found someone he genuinely had feelings for. Tegan slowly released her lips from Jay. Her head resting against his as there eyes were both still closed. The air finally returning to both there lungs and there heart races slowed down just a bit. She saw the look on Jay’s face as he had a huge smirk. As if he was admiring his handy work on her neck.

His hands grazed against her spine as he slowly brought it out from under her sweater. Tegan could feel the goosebumps start to form as he did it and he loved watching her reaction as she was enjoying his touch. Just the feeling of his calloused hands against her skin or maybe it was electricity between them.

They slowly opened there eyes as they were focused on each other. They didn’t need to speak, just being near each other was all that mattered. Tegan had moved her head from his and placed it on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and closed his eyes.

“The pizza is probably cold” He whispered in her ear causing her to giggle as his scruff tickled her.

“Who cares. I don’t want to get up. I just want to stay here, in your arms” Jay looked down and saw how perfectly content she was. Her eyes were closed and her arms were around his waist. Her feet were perfectly tucked under his legs.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he could hear her stomach start to growl signifying that she was indeed hungry. “Sweetie, why don’t we eat and then we can cuddle and watch a movie.”

Jay watched her lift head and could see she was thinking something. Just then Jay’s stomach was starting to growl as well. Barely eating anything all day was finally catching up to him now. Tegan reluctantly got off him and straighten her sweater. Both of them stood up and stretched out their legs. Tegan was mostly in shape but she could feel them get sore just a bit for how long the two of them were sitting there.

Tegan grabbed some plates, napkins and two soda out of the refrigerator. She placed two slices on a plate and stuck them in the microwave. Jay came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it. I think it's because you were very persistent." Tegan turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Best decision I ever made," Jay smirked as Tegan handed him the plate and a soda. Tegan just shook her head and placed two more slices in the microwave and turned it on. Opening the soda, she took a few small sips and heard her phone chime.

Checking her phone, she saw that it was her cousin Daphne. Answering the phone, she did her best not to be all giddy. "Hey D."

"Hey sweetie, I was just checking on you. I haven't heard from you in a few days." Tegan could hear the concern voice in her cousin. Normally, they didn't go a few days without talking. Besides Travis, they were practically best friends even though they were family.

"I am fine Daphne. Don't worry. Just been busy with school. We just started getting everything together for the final recital for Mrs. Kalvin's class. Travis and I are trying to figure out what to do. We were thinking of getting a few other lower classman to help out. Just stressed trying to figure it out." Tegan said taking out her slices of pizza.

"T, you and Travis will work it out. Just make this about the both of you. This has been what you both of you have been working since you started school. It will all work out. By the way, was that the sound of the microwave?" It was amazing how her cousin could go from concerned to curious in a split second.

"Yes, just heating up some pizza." Tegan was doing her best not to give many details as she didn't want to spend an hour on the phone with her about it. She just wanted to sit with Jay and watch a movie. She turned around and saw the huge smirk on his face. He was just watching her.

"Anyways, I was calling to check on you and see if you wanted to come out with Chris and I. I haven't seen you in ages." Tegan took her pizza, soda and went to go sit next to Jay.

"I am actually busy tonight. Maybe this weekend...On Sunday. I can come over there and see you both. I know it's been a while." Tegan suggested and rested her head on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on it.

"Oooh...Is it anyone I know?" Daphne was now prying and it took everything to tell her cousin to mind her business but she didn't. She was just being protective and didn't want to see her hurt.

"No, and you will meet him soon but right now but we are just getting to know each other. I don't want to rush anything." Tegan was slowly getting impatient with her cousin and her pizza was getting cold again. Jay watched closely as he could see her getting a bit stressed from her cousin's questions. It was written all over her face.

Jay came back with two more slices of pizza that were warm and replaced the ones she had in her lap and started to eat the other ones. "Why don't I come with you on Sunday?" Jay whispered in her ear.

Tegan nodded and decided to ask her cousin. "Would you like me to bring him on Sunday and you can meet him?" The butterflies in her stomach started to rise as she waited for her to answer.

"If you both are okay with it, then we would love to have him over. I know you are busy and I am done being nosey. I will let you both have a good night and just be careful love. I will text you later with the details on Sunday."

"Bye love." Tegan hung up the phone and looked over at Jay. "You sure? I mean we just started dating and I don't want to pressure you to hang out with them."

"I know sweetie and I want too. She's your cousin and I think if she meets me, she would feel safe with you being with me. Especially with me being a cop. I will always keep you safe." Jay placed a kiss on her forehead. He could see the stressed look on her face. He wasn't sure if she was stressed about the meeting or something else. As soon as he placed the kiss on her forehead, the stress slowly washed away.

"What?"

"You are cute when you are stressed. Your nose scrunches and this cute little facial annoyed expression. I find it really adorable." Jay pulled her into him. Tegan stretched out her legs and started eating her pizza. "Don't worry Tegan, it will be alright. If it gets too much, we can leave, okay hun." He watched her shake her head in agreement.

"Oh really? I didn't know I was adorable. I thought I was beautiful." Tegan watched him as she teased him right back.

"You are very beautiful." He lifted her chin up and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You're not so bad either." Tegan poked him in the side which caused Jay to start tickling her on her sides. All Tegan could do was laugh and try to move but it was no use. Jay had found the one spot that made it worse.

"Stop! Jay, please stop." She was laughing hysterically and her body was thrashing against the couch.

"Oh no, I am just getting started." Jay moved his hands towards her feet and he loved seeing his side of her. The sweet and innocent side but also the chick who can handle herself. This girl was absolutely amazing.

"Please Jay, stop ticking me. You are pretty hot." Tegan groaned as he made his way towards her lower back.

"Damn straight baby girl." Jay was just right above her, his lips just inches away from her. Tegan was expected him to go full on makeout but he placed a small kiss on her lips and helped her up. "Would you be interested in cuddling and watching a movie?

"I would love that. What movie would you like to watch?" Tegan asked as she looked into his blue eyes. "It extends out if you want to prop up your feet." She motioned towards the level on the side. Jay looked over and hit the lever causing it to extend out.

Her body was rested against his right side with his arm draped over her arm. Tegan extended her legs to the side, so she was snuggled perfectly on his side. Pulling the blanket off the side of the couch, Tegan draped it over her legs.

"What would you like to watch? I am not that picky, as long as I am with you, that's all that matters." Jay spoke sincerely. "I am just happy to be with you right now. Today was just a horrible day and just being with you makes it better. Like I can forget anything that happens in this world can be washed away. That all the images I see of the war are faded, I can look at your face and know that I will be okay if I have you near me." Tegan could see Jay was having a hard time getting it out. Something told her, that he wasn't a very emotional type of guy. That it was hard for him to speak about the army days.

"Jay, I will always be here for you whether you need me day or night. I know this is only our second date, but I am in this for the long hall. I really like you and I like where this is going. If you ever need me, you can call me or just come over. You are always welcome. I never thought I would find someone after high school. Someone that would actually want to be with me for well, me but all I know is, I am happy when I am around you." Tegan took Jay's hand in hers and placed a small kiss on it.

"You are an amazing woman Tegan." Those five words would seem simple to anyone but to Tegan, they meant a lot. Her heart literally skipping a million miles. Who knew that a random guy at a bar, trying to hit on her would turn out to be probably the best thing in the world?

They both settled into the couch as Tegan turned on to Netflix to find something to watch. Once the movie was selected, they just relaxed into one another. The stress of the day just melting away in each other's company.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tegan slowly woke up and realized that they both had fallen asleep on the couch. His arm was holding her close and his head rested on the side of the couch as if he was looking down on her. Checking her phone, she saw that it was 7:45 am and it was still partially dark outside. Tegan honestly debated if she wanted to wake him up and just stay in the apartment all day. But Jay had to work and Tegan had Professor Stan's class.

"Jay?" Tegan whispered, lightly nudging him. She could hear him groan just a bit but didn't even budge. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face near her neck. Tegan giggled as his scruff rubbed against her neck. "Jay." She nudged him again, placing a kiss on lips.

Tegan watched Jay as he slept right beside her. How peaceful and content he was as their bodies were entangled together. Jay slowly opened his eyes and looked into Tegan's amber eyes. Her hair was a ruffled mess and her lips were swollen from there makeout session last night. Not to mention the sweetest smile was on her face as she looked into his eyes.

In his mind, all he could think about was "I could definitely get use to this." with her body rest against his. There were no nightmares of war or the countless hours of being a cop. All the horrors that plagued his mind. It was just a peaceful slumber. How could this beautiful woman take away such horrors of his life? That he could wake up to this beautiful face and know that everything would be alright. Her own nightmares were washed away as Jay held her in his arms. It was just peaceful slumber

"Lord was he sexy in the morning" His blue eyes peering into hers. Tegan smiled as he stretched out his legs and pushed the chair stool down. Jay reached out for her hand to help her up so they both could stretch their legs.

"Morning beautiful." Jay placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I didn't expect for us to fall asleep on the couch." There was a small laugh hiding behind the boyish smile that made Tegan weak in the knees.

"It's okay, I didn't mind." Tegan shifted her weight awkwardly unsure of what to say next. She didn't know where they stood, if it was to fast or what they honestly wanted to do. Jay could see the apprehension written on her face. Had things changed between them?

He slowly walked over towards her and rested his head against hers. Taking her hands into his, Jay looked into her eyes. "I know it wasn't planned Tegan, but this doesn't change anything sweetie. I am enjoying our time together and being with you. I still want to go on our date Friday and dinner on Sunday.”

"Really?” Tegan giggled as she looked deep into his blue eyes, as they were going back and forth. Jay nodded unable to form words at that moment. His hands cupped her face as kissed her passionately. Their lips slowly massaging each other’s as he held her close. "Lord was he a good kisser" His hands progressed slowly down towards her side and pulled her into him. She could feel him against her as his tongue danced against hers. His own excitement starting to rise. Her hands running through his soft hair. Jay slowly broke apart the kiss and let there breathing start to return to normal. Their eyes remained closed for just a moment.

"You don't have to worry Tegan. As I said before, I am in this for the long haul. I know this is only the second date, but I have never felt this way before. Just perfectly content with someone. I will understand if you have had a change of heart, let me know Tegan." There was a seriousness tone in his voice as he spoke, but there was a bit of worry also. Unsure if this had changed something between them as he didn't want to pressure her in any way.

"I really like you, Jay Halstead." She poked him lightly in the arm and saw that his frown changed to a smirk. "I honestly didn't think I would ever find anyone, let alone a hot cop. After everything that happened in high school, I have been so guarded with my own heart. Then you walked right in and swept me off my feet with your boyish charm. You bring this light in my life, that I didn't even know I was missing, Jay.

I have been scared that it was too fast, but I enjoyed laying in your arms and just cuddling. Just spending time with you. I am looking forward to Friday and Sunday, even though my cousin will be playing 20 questions." A slight annoyance could be heard in her voice and Jay squeezed her hands that were in his for reassurance. Tegan hadn't realized that she was looking at her own feet but lifted her head to look deeply into his eyes. “It will be okay, I’ll protect you” as Jay smirked. Tegan could see there was something else he wanted to ask, but before she said anything he spoke again.

“There is something I would like to ask you. CPD is having this charity ball in a few weeks...” He could feel his heart start to hammer against his chest as the words were coming out as he asked her “I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of being my date?”

A huge relief came over him as Tegan smiled and said “Yes.” His own smile formed as he picked her up and spun her around the room. Her giggles filled the room and his own laughter mixed hers as it filled the room. Jay slowly put her down before either of them got super dizzy.

"I was hoping you would say that. I want to be able to show off my girlfriend." Jay watched slowly as he asked the question. He could see the huge light in her eyes as he asked the question. Had Tegan just heard him correctly? He wanted her to be his girlfriend? Her heart was now racing just from a simple question.

"Tegan, sweetie. You alright?" Jay pulled her into his arms and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I mean, if it's too soon, then we...." before he could finish his sentence, Tegan cupped Jay's face and kissed him passionately. Her lips crashing on his passionately. Her tongue caressing his as she kissed him. She slowly released his lips and placed her forehead on his. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Jay. Just don't break my heart, okay?" She whispered and a small tear went down her cheek.

"I will never break your heart, Tegan. I promise. I will keep it guarded." His finger wiping away the tear that had formed. He was bound to prove her wrong and make sure that she would always be happy with him. They would be happy together. Both of them couldn't stop smiling as they looked at each other. Just then Jay's cell phone went off. "Halstead..." his eyes never leaving hers.

"Right, I will be there shortly." Jay hung up his phone "I have to head into work but I will call you tonight. Have a good day okay and be safe please."

"You are the one who needs to be safe. I don't want anything happening to you, Jay." Jay kissed her passionately as he held on to her one more time before he left.

"I promise nothing will happen to me. If anything ever happens or you need me, call or text me, please. I will always be there for you." Jay kissed her forehead and again, slowly letting her go.

He didn't want to leave, honestly, he was debating just saying fuck it and staying with her. But the team counted on him and he needed to go. Jay turned around one more time before he opened the door and smiled at her. "Bye, sweetie."

Tegan smiled and waved at him as he left. A small piece of her heart had been taken away from her as he left. Almost as if, she felt empty without him being here. Turning around to look at the clock, she saw that it was almost 9:30 am.

_"Shit"_ Sebastian's class was at 11 am and she still needed to get ready and head out the door. Tegan turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. Looking in the mirror, she could see the noticeable love bite from Jay that was placed on her neck. This was going to be fun trying to A) cover it up or B) explaining it.

Not really caring at the moment, Tegan entered the shower and let the warm water wash over her body. The feeling of Jay was still closely attached to her even though he had left. He had asked her to be his girlfriend. This honestly was the first real big step in over 5 years for her. She just hoped that he was serious and wanted to be with her. That her heart wasn't going to break.

She needed to stop all the negative thoughts and just on being happy. She was happy, more than happy, excited. Things would work out in their own ways if they were meant too. Everything always happens for a reason. The main focus was just enjoying what was going on between them. After all, it was the fun part.

* * *

Jay got into his truck and looked up one last time at Tegan's apartment. Things had happened so quickly that he didn't even have time to think if it was right. But deep down in his heart, he felt like it was right. Her being his girlfriend, staying with her last night, cuddled on the couch, just spending time with her. Were they going to fast? He had done more on a first date in the past than what he was doing with Tegan but could see why she was so nervous.

If she needed to slow down, then he would do it; if it meant that she was still with him. He wanted to be a better guy for her and show her that she deserved to be loved. They were perfectly content with one another. Ever since, his relationship with his ex, he had been alone and felt like something was missing. That all the screwing around couldn't be satisfying him.

Then Tegan walked into Molly's. How nervous and shy she looked, the way she smiled at Chris when he gave her a drink. Jay Halstead was captured from that moment on. That he needed to talk to this girl and work his boyish charm. Of course, he had a way with the ladies but this threw him for a loop. She saw right past that boyish charm and didn't fall for it one bit. All the advances he tried and not one worked. Almost as if she was playing hard to get. **And she was.**

Jay realized as soon as he talked to her, that Tegan wasn’t some normal girl. She was something special. All those intentions he had went right out the window the minute they started talking. Tegan Mitchell wasn't going to be some one night stand. No. She was more than that.

Then the minute he saw her walking towards his truck, he felt flushed and hands were slightly sweating. Actually, he was slightly sweating all over. That his heart was racing a million miles and actually was afraid he would do something stupid. He didn’t want to mess this up one bit and screw his chances at happiness. The most important thing was to take it slow and enjoy there time together. To get to know each other on a more personal level.

Putting his truck in park, he opened his phone and saw the background he had chosen. His heart fluttered just a bit as he saw the picture. It was their first picture together. A smile came on his face as he remembered it.

_Jay watched as Tegan's eyes were slowly closing. Her breathing had slowed down and rested comfortably against him. His arms wrapped around her and brought the blanket closer to her making sure she was warm. He took out his phone and turned on the camera. Closing his eyes, Jay snapped the picture. It was of the two of them cuddled together on the couch. It was the perfect picture as he set it as the background picture. Sitting his phone on the side table, he felt his mind slowly start to drift off in slumber. His own breathing slowed down as he drifted off._

It was until he woke up and had the call he remembered taking the picture. It had been such a long day and being in her arms helped him relax and finally get some much-needed rest even though it was on the couch. Opening her messages, he sent her the picture and a small message.

_**Hey beautiful. I know I just left but I wanted to send this picture to you. I took it last night when you drifted off. You looked so peaceful as we cuddled last night. I’m at work safe and sound. Have a good day in class and talk to you tonight. Bye, sweetie.** _

Jay stuffed his phone in his pocket, grabbed his badge and put it on his jeans, along with the other gear he needed as well as his gun. Exiting his truck, he saw his partner Hailey Upton and another one of coworkers Adam Ruzek head his way. Normally they weren’t one for affection in public considering his boss didn’t like in-house dating. But today it was different. They were smiling and holding hands with each other.

“Dude, didn’t you wear that yesterday?” Adam teased. “Did you take a girl home and forget to bring clothes?” Both of them snickered at the comment but Jay did his best to shrug it off.

“Really funny. I am laughing inside.” Jay rolled his eyes at the two of them. He could tell them about Tegan but he really didn’t want them knowing about his private life. The more he could protect Tegan from it, the better. He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

“Must be one lucky girl.” Hailey teased as they entered the precinct.

“She’s probably ugly and Jay doesn’t want to talk about” Jay had enough as he punched Adam in the arm causing him to grab his arm in pain. Of course, Adam had to cross the line and said something completely stupid.

“I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut Ruzek. Next time you say anything negative, I’ll knock your ass out” Jay walked right past the two of them and went to his desk.

“Who pissed in his coffee today?” Adam muttered causing a glare from Jay who was not amused. He would be damned if anyone said anything about his girl. Two of his other coworkers Antonio and Kevin just exchanged looks between the three of them, not completely understanding what they just witnessed.

Before anyone else could say anything there boss, Hank Voight came in interrupting any more possible confrontation. Jay placed his jacket over his chair and stood in the bullpen as Voight discussed the case. Now Jay was utterly pissed. What turned into the best morning for him, had quickly turned around into a crap morning. This was going to be a long day with his coworkers...

* * *

Tegan walked into the classroom and there were a few students were already seated. She went over to her seat and placed her hot chocolate on the desk. Taking out her laptop, she placed it on the table as well. Once she was satisfied with her set up, her head rested against the back of the chair. Checking her phone, she saw a message from Jay with a picture of them. They were cuddled on the couch and his arms were around her. Her heart raced as she read his message. Saving the picture to her phone, she also placed it as her wallpaper.

As soon as she was done with that, she sent Jay a quick message before class started. It was going to be a long day. They had class until 3 and then they would figure out what they wanted to do for the recital. It would be at least until 6 when she got home and didn't want him to get concerned.

_**Hey there handsome. I love the picture of us. I actually put it up as my wallpaper. I don't even think I have changed mine in ages. (LOL). But please be safe, no crazy heroic stuff, alright? You have a good day and I will talk to you tonight. Bye and...** _

_**I miss you...**_ Her heart was racing as she typed the last line. Now she felt dumb that she even wrote that but it was the truth.

Feeling the certain presence of her best friend take his seat, it was taking everything in her to hide a smile. She was on cloud nine. They hadn’t expected to fall asleep on the couch but it felt good to have someone hold her. To feel like she mattered and wasn't a second place. That she found a sense of peace and happiness.

In her mind, she felt like they were going to quick but it was just laying on the couch. It wasn't as if they were having sex. Of course, she was still guarded with her heart but Jay promised her. What was she doing....always over thinking like usual. She needed to just let things naturally happen. Jay gave her his word that he wouldn't hurt her. Tegan had to put faith in that. Right now her focus had to be the recital and let things naturally happen.

"You alright T?" Travis said as he took his seat and placed his stuff down. He could see the apprehension in her face like she was thinking hard about something.

"Yeah sorry. Just deep in thought." Tegan turned to face him and gave a small smile. There was something different about Tegan who was completely glowing. Travis turned his head and saw the huge love bite on her neck.

"Tegan Angelica Mitchell, what the hell is that?" Travis said it a bit too loudly as some of the classmates turned there heads towards them. Tegan just slouched her body downward a bit in shame.

"Ugh, don't use my middle name ever again and what does it look like?" Tegan groaned as Sebastian walked into the classroom. His eyes focused on her causing her to slouch a bit more. Could this day get any worse?

"So I take it you both had fun last night? Anything dirty?" Travis lightly nudged her causing her to blush just a bit. Tegan could feel Sebastian's eyes peering into her soul as she sat there.

"No and shhh." Tegan gritted her teeth and turned her attention to Sebastian. She could tell that Travis wanted to ask more questions but the class was about to start. Both of them turned their attention to Sebastian as he stood in front of the class.

* * *

Once Sebastian came home, he got his papers graded, had a decent meal and actually went to bed early. It felt good to finally sleep in his own bed. Of course, he had dreams about Tegan but they were sweet dreams. One of them was them sitting on the beach, his arms were wrapped around her and he was kissing her neck.

Another one of his dreams were in a house of there own, a beautiful baby girl and boy running in the yard and they were sitting on a swing watching them play. The last dream was something more special, it had to be their first date. The places he took her and their first kiss. He could still feel her lips on his as he woke up. It had been the happiest he had felt in a long time.

But the minute he woke up, he was starting to feel the lack of cigarettes and alcohol. His hands were lightly shaking and the feeling of being cranky was imminent. Chris wasn't kidding when he said that it was going to be hard. It definitely was hard. Sebastian knew how it important it was and to stay strong. That he could overcome these feelings.

Sebastian had just finished taking a shower and had the towel wrapped around his waist. He had looked in his closet to find the perfect outfit. He opted for a white button-down shirt, a black tie and jacket, and his black slacks. Putting on his glasses, he checked himself in the mirror in approval. He grabbed his stuff and made his way out the door.

Once Sebastian made his way inside his office and dropped off his stuff. Chris wasn't in his office, which probably meant he was in class. He exchanged the papers he had graded to this class and stuffed them in his bag. Opening his drawer, he saw a pack of cigarettes that were in there. In his mind, he was debating whether to take one right now.

No. He had to be stronger than this. No more cigarettes. Sebastian took them and threw them down the toilet. Straightening his jacket, he grabbed his bags and made his way towards his classroom. Once he entered the classroom, his eyes went focused on Tegan. He could see her slightly slouching in the chair but that wasn't that caught his eye.

It was the bright black and blue hickey on her neck. A part of him filled with rage and the other part was filled with sadness. That it wasn't him being that guy but he had to have faith he would be the one. The one that would sweep Tegan off her feet. Sebastian made his way down to the bottom and placed his stuff there. He turned around and started the class. His eyes focused around the class with glances towards Tegan who was still slouched.

"Alright everyone, we will be starting the class. I have graded your assignments and once the class is over with you can come to pick them up." Sebastian announced as he faced the class. With that, he started class.

* * *

"Alright class, that ends today lesson. Please have your essays turned in by next class or you can turn them into my office on Friday, if earlier. If you would like to come pick up your essay now, you may. With that, you may leave or continue to work on the assignment now." Sebastian announced as he took a seat in his chair.

The minute he did that, most of the class came down to pick up their assignments as if they were ready to leave. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the way most of everyone was acting. His attention turned towards Tegan and Travis who were still in their seats.

"You're not going to pick up your essay?" Travis asked as he watched most of everyone filed out.

"I think I will wait for the vultures to get their essay and leave." Tegan laughed as most of the girls rushed down right away. They were always so eager to talk to him or try to get in his pants.

"So are you going to tell me about the lovely hickey on your neck?" Travis smirked. He watched as Sebastian made his way up the stairs and out the door but his attention seemed to be on Tegan. Something told him that Sebastian had a crush on her or something more.

"If you must know after you left, we just stood there and stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Of course, the pizza came and as soon as the door closed, he came up and turned me to face him. His lips just crashed on mine in passion. I think we spent about 45 minutes just making out.” Tegan giggles and continued the rest of what she was saying” Half of it was spent standing up and the second half was on the couch. That's where this came into effect." Tegan pointed towards the love bite that was placed on her neck.

"After that, we ate some pizza and Daphne called. She wanted to see how I was doing and spend some time with her and Chris. Jay even suggested that he come over with me so, Daphne can get to know him. Once she decided to get off the phone, we spent the rest of the night on the couch and cuddled. All night, Travis. It was the best night of sleep in ages. I don't think I have ever been happier and we have only been on two dates. I mean we are going out on Friday and he also asked me to a charity ball in a few weeks.” Tegan was completely glowing and Travis could see it.

It had been so long since Tegan had been happy. Lord knows she deserved after everything she had been through. “That’s awesome hun! We have to find you a sexy dress and doll, you babe. Knock him off his feet” Tegan couldn’t hold her snicker in as she looked at Travis.

“God, I've never been this happy Travis. All the butterflies every time I see him or get a text message. Or when I was laying in his arms, I just felt safe and warm. Protected. Not to mention he is an amazing kisser.” Travis nudged her causing both of them to laugh.

“I am really happy for you hun. Now, if he ever hurts you, I will kick his ass.” Travis tone had changed to a more serious protective one. He would be damned if anyone messed with his best friend.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kick his ass on my own but since the crowd has completely died down, let’s go get our papers. We have a lot of work to do and need to get started ASAP.” Tegan said as she started gathering her stuff. Travis nodded in agreement and gathered his stuff as well.

“Oh, just a piece of advice hun. Don’t let Jay slip through your grasps because of school. I say this out of love, but you have focused so much of your energy on dance and school. Take some time and focus on your love life too. Be happy and just enjoy your time with him. Don’t let things pass you by as you did in the past. All this will come together in time hun. So don’t stress alright?” Travis said as he pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks, T, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Tegan smiles as she pulled him to a hug.

“You would probably be lost without me.” Travis teased as he made his way down the stairs and Tegan gave a scuff in laughter.

“Yea right, you wish. I think I would do just fine without you” Tegan laughed as followed suit down the stairs.

“Wanna test that theory love?” Travis asked as he was about halfway down and turned back to look at her.

Tegan ran down a few steps and grabbed one of Travis' arm. Her eyes looking up at him and teasingly pleaded, “Noooo!!! Don’t leave me!!!! I’ll never make it on my own.”

“You know how goofy you look right and you sound like Scarlett from Gone With The Wind,” Travis smirked as he poked her in the head.

“It’s one of my favorite movies, so there.” Tegan stuck her tongue out and went past him on her way towards Sebastián.

“You were probably in love with _Assshhhllleyyyy._...” Travis smirked as he drew out the word. He saw the look on Tegan’s face as she turned around and gave him a glare. Almost as if she had fire in her eyes.

“The fact you call yourself my best friend. You should be ashamed of yourself Travis. I know and never will I ever think Ashley was hot. I will always love Rhett over Ashley. So there.” Tegan turned back around quickly but stopped short of the last step. She turned around and gave Travis a smirk.

“Oh, I’m so sorry darling. Please forgive me.” Travis smirked with a slight southern accent as he met her on the last step. Meanwhile, Sebastian was doing his best to hold the snicker of laughter as he watched the two of them. It was if they were putting on a show. But his focus was on Tegan as she lit up talking about her favorite movie.

“I forgive you if you buy me lunch. I’m starving and I haven’t eaten this morning.” Tegan wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked arm in arm together.

“Deal. I love ya bestie.”

“I love you too.” Both of them couldn’t hold it in anymore as they started laughing hard. All the air in Tegan’s lungs started to escape as she laughed harder. The same was said for Travis as he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

They took a few minutes to regain their composure as soon as they saw Sebastián watching them with a cocked brow.

“Sorry professor. We can be quite goofy at times” Travis said as he picked up his essay. Tegan’s eyes quickly steered away from him as she could feel him watching her closely.

“It’s no problem at all. Honestly, Rhett was a much better character and Clark Gable played him perfectly. Ashley was, well, not that great.” Sebastián saw Tegan lit up as he spoke about her favorite movie. Wait? He did he just break the ice with her? He must have if he saw the huge smile on her face.

“Vivien played Scarlett beautiful. I actually wanted to be her for Halloween one year but my aunt cannot sew worth a damn, so it never happened” Sebastián could sense the sadness in her voice as she spoke. Her parents weren't around and something told him that her aunt did her best as she could.

“I am sorry about your parents Tegan. They would be so proud of you.” Sebastián said as he handed her the essay. Their fingers lightly touched each other before a “static shock” caused them to quickly pull away.

“Thank you, professor.” Tegan looked into his beautiful blue eyes and her heart started to race just a bit. Sebastian’s own heart was racing too as he looked deep into her eyes. “That means a lot to me” Travis watched as Tegan was biting her lip and shifted her weight. A very noticeable nervous tic that she always had. Before anything else could be said, Travis decided that it was best to leave.

“Sorry professor, we really should be going. We have a lot of stuff to do for the recital. We will see you next week.”

“Yes of course. Have a good weekend and see you, next class.” Sebastián's attention was directed at Tegan as he smiled at her. Lord was she beautiful. He watched them walk arm in arm as they headed up the stairs. Then it hit him, Sebastian would need to alter a few lesson plans but he knew the exact way to make her smile. It had to be perfect.

“What was that?” Travis whispered as they made there way up the stairs. Not to mention the fact, her hand was slightly shaking as he held it with his.

“No freaking clue...it was almost as if he was...” The last words unable to come to her. Unable to believe it herself.

“....Flirting with you?” Travis finishing her sentence.

“I don’t even want to think about that. Nope. There is no way I could ever fall for that playboy charm. Jay is 100% better than Sebastián will ever be.” Tegan whispered in his ear as they walked out the doors. Travis could see her glowing just by the sure mention of saying his name. Or maybe it was just a giggle that he had heard.

“Your right on that one. Just don’t let anything mess your relationship. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Travis tone was more of the protective nature than anything else. He would have to keep an eye on Sebastián to make sure he didn't ruin it for her.

“Trust me I won’t. Nothing will get in my way of being with Jay.” Tegan would make sure of that. She would be damned to fall for Sebastián and his party lifestyle ways. Jay was everything she ever wanted in her life. He was the perfect guy.

As they were walking towards the auditorium, it hit her like a ton of bricks. What they could do there show based on. She stopped suddenly as it all came to her, so much Travis stopped and looked at her. “T, what’s up? Everything okay.”

“I’ve got the perfect idea for the recital.” Tegan smiled as she looked at him. Taking his hand, they raced towards the auditorium to get it started. There was a lot to do and not much time to do it in.

**It would be the story of Tegan Angelica Mitchell & Travis Michael Wall.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY NOTE: I want to take the time to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. With that being said, this chapter is over 7,000 words long for a reason. I will not be updating the story next week. It will probably be on a two week hiatus until after the holidays. Not to mention, I haven't written my Bucky story in about two weeks as well. So I want to take that time to work on that story. Hopefully, I can post that one soon.  
> I also want to give a bit shoutout to Justadeangirl67 for helping me with getting Chris Evans just right. I hope that I did. I know this is a massive chapter, but it's to makeup for next week as well. Most of this will be under the cut so, please grab some popcorn and relax when you read it.  
> I want to say thank you to everyone who does read it, sends me love, is on the taglist and also my followers. I LOVE YOU! Please stay safe and I will see you in 2019 with Chapter 9.

**Chapter 8**

Now that it was Saturday afternoon, the week had come and gone for Tegan and Travis. They had spent most of Wednesday and Thursday trying to figure out what they wanted to do. On Friday, Jay had to call Tegan to let her know that a case came up and had to cancel their date. Of course, she was sad about not spending time with him but that's one of the many qualities she liked about him.

That he was out there saving people and making sure that the world was safe. That he was protecting her, possibly. She found it cute and adorable with how apologetic Jay was being. That he didn't want her to think anything less of him. He had reassured her that Sunday was still on and he promised he would make it up to her.

But this gave her time to think what they wanted to do regarding the recital. Tegan had spent most of the night with Travis as the vegged out and started to come up with a plan. The one thing that was definitely sure was they would focus primarily on Tegan's life since it had a deeper meaning. Then it would be set in the 1940s with style. The costumes, the dancing, and any props were still left undecided.

They did, however, have a basis of ideas that routines would be based off. One of them would be based on Tegan overcoming her parent's death, the second would be her love for dance and the other two would be based on a girl falling in love with an army guy. Much to her falling for Jay. The first one being before he gets shipped off to war and the second one was based on him returning. In the end, both of them knowing it would be okay.

Tegan was now sitting on her bed working on the professor's assignment. It was like her brain wasn't working because she honestly couldn't think of the perfect thing to write about. Not to mention, all the things for the dance class. It just seemed like an endless cycle of figuring things out. Resting her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then it hit her on what to write.

Opening her laptop, she quickly started her assignment. Why did her assignments always come to her when she least expected it. It just couldn't naturally think of these things. But the words just flowed out of her as she typed it up. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost 5 pm. She had been doing this assignment since almost 12p. Saving the article, she heard her phone chime.

Picking it up, she saw that it was Jay. Instantly, a huge smile came across her face and the butterflies in her stomach. Jay had wanted to see her tonight and was planning a surprise for her. _What on earth could he be planning?_ She didn't even know what to wear for the occasion. Now it was almost 5:30p and Jay would be here an hour and a half.

Heading towards her closet, she tried to figure out what to wear. Considering it was starting to get chilly outside and there was mention of snow. So a dress was out of the question, maybe her favorite pair of jeans with holes in them. Of course her favorite combat boots and red cut off shirt. An hour and fifteen minutes later, her makeup was applied along with her hair curled perfectly. she really had outdone herself tonight. _Damn, I will knock Jay off his feet._

Just then a knock on the door came and Tegan nearly squealed as she jumped from the sound. Her nerves taking over. Grabbing Jay's jacket, she went to the door and opened it.

* * *

Jay knew the perfect way to make it up to her and surprise her at the same time. He walked out of the police precinct with the movie projector in his hand. Going over in his head just what he needed to make this special for her. Snacks, blankets, drinks, and a few movies or just one special one. Placing the DVD projector in the seat, he pulled out his phone to make sure Tegan was free tonight. If he was going to do this, he needed to make sure his girl was free.

 _ **"Hey sweetie, I was just seeing if you were free tonight?"** _ It just took a few moments, for the little bubbles to pop up on the phone as Tegan was writing him back.

 _ **"Hey, Handsome. Yup, just working on this assignment for class. 🙄.”** _ He smiled as he read her message. Just a few smile words can just brighten up his day.

 _ **"I have got a surprise for you and I will be over around 7. I will see you then."** _ With that, he stuck his phone in his pocket and drove out of the parking lot. It was almost 530p now and would need to do this quickly. But what movie could he pick? There were tons of classic movies and Tegan only told him a few that she liked. Then it hit him - the perfect movie. He prayed this would turn out perfectly.

* * *

Jay pulled up to her apartment with several things in tow for them. He had grabbed one of his blankets from his apartment which also helped him take a shower and change his clothes. He had opted for a red shirt and his jeans along with his boots. Then he stopped by and got some snacks and drinks for the two of them with grabbing water, soda and some beer. He knew Tegan really didn't drink much after everything that happened to her parents. She usually just stuck to soda or water if need be. Also, the perfect move was in the glove compartment box.

Why the hell was he nervous? Looking up at her apartment, he did his best to settle those underlying nerves that crept in. This girl was running away with his heart and she didn't even know it. For the past two nights, NO, it was the first time he met Tegan, she was in his dreams, always on his mind and they have had almost three dates in one week. Something that hadn't happened to him.

Taking several deep breaths, Jay got out of his truck and made his way towards her apartment. Lord, had her apartment always been this bad? The walls were dirty and the railings were loose. Lord, it was almost as if he could smell weed coming from one of the apartments. He didn't even know if he felt safe for her being here. Her apartment, in general, had old appliances and looked a bit run down as well.

As Jay made his way up the stairs, he could hear a couple arguing loudly and several dogs were barking echoing around the complex. At least in his apartment, it was quiet and safe. General concern took over for her. Knocking on her door, he waited for her to come to the door as his heart was racing and his palms were slightly sweaty.

His mouth literally dropped as he saw Tegan in the doorway. Her makeup was subtle but brought out her eyes and her hair had light curls throughout. She was wearing jeans with holes in them, a red cutoff shirt and his black leather jacket. Lord was she beautiful standing there in front of him.

"Hey, there handsome." Tegan smiled as she saw Jay staring at her. She couldn't hide the giggles as he looked shocked staring at her. In Tegan’s mind, Jay was looking really attractive in his jeans and red shirt as well. Almost as if they had coordinated what they were wearing.

"Hey, beautiful." Jay made his way into her apartment and kissed her passionately. His lips lightly caressing hers as he held her close. His hands grazing down towards her ass, pulling her against him. Their tongues lightly massaging each others in passion as all the air from Tegan's lungs had escaped from her - leaving her breathless. She slowly pulled away and rested her head against his.

"So, you have a surprise for me?" Tegan whispered as she looked deep into his blue eyes. He smiled as he took her by the hand and opened the apartment door. "After you my lady."

"Well, thank you, kind sir." Tegan took his hands into hers as they walked arm in arm together. As they walked down the stairs, they could hear the door slam and two gentlemen stormed out of the apartment. Tegan gave him a small reassuring smile as they walked towards his truck.

She honestly hating living here with the constant shouting, dogs barking or even the way the area looked. Jay squeezed her hand to reassure her that it was okay. Daphne was living in the house her dad gave her with Chris now and Tegan's aunt was renting this apartment for her. Tegan knew she needed a job but her aunt would pay for the apartment until she graduated. She did love her aunt but sometimes she could be cheap as hell. Tegan had to throw all those thoughts out the window and wasn't going to let anything destroy her evening. After all, this was just a place for her to sleep.

Jay took his hand and helped her into his truck. Looking in the back, she saw a cooler and what looked like a box full of snacks and sandwiches. Once Jay was in the truck, Tegan snuggled up against his side. His hand rested behind her along her side. Pulling away from her apartment, they were on there way to the surprise he planned for her.

* * *

"Am I going to have to guess or are you going to tell me?" Tegan looked up at Jay whose eyes were focused on the road. Almost as if he was deep in thought about something.

"You will just have to wait and see when we get there sweetie. Sorry was just thinking about something." Jay said as he looked down at her and could see the look of concern written on her face. "Hey, it's nothing bad, per se. More concern than anything."

"It's about my apartment complex isn't it." Jay could see the embarrassment all over her face as she mentioned it. Her eyes were looking down and it seemed like she was picking her nails. Just by looking at her momentarily, he hated seeing her sad. His heart literally broke at the sight.

"I am just concerned that is all. That place looks like a dump and I just worry that something will happen to you. I want to make sure you are safe and sound. I don't want anything to happen to my girl." Jay placed a kiss on her forehead but that didn't seem to do anything to appease her.

"I know, I love my aunt and she cares. I think she's so concerned with her own self. Lord, I haven't even seen her in four years. Ever since I started college. She's off with this band touring and traveling around the world as well. The only thing she really does is pay for the bills and food. That's it. I know I should get a job, but she helps me out until I graduate and once I do, I will be on my own. I feel ashamed that I live there. I could live with Daphne, but she lives an extra twenty minutes away from the school and also her boyfriend Chris lives with her." Tegan could feel the tears start to come and probably was looking like a mess. Lord, here she was crying in front of Jay and probably thinking she was crazy.

"It's okay sweetie. You have nothing to be ashamed for and I understand. Yes, that place is a dump and I worry about you." Jay put the car in park and took her hands into his. His one finger lifting her head to meet his eyes. "I have seen horrible things and if anything like that happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. My door is always open if you need it. If something ever happens and you need me, I will be there." His lip lightly grazed hers as he kissed her.

"You really are an amazing guy Jay. Thank you. Maybe, our next date can be at your place?" Why did she just do that? She wasn't the type of girl to ask a guy out. Jay smirked over at her as looked at her. Honestly, he loved when a strong woman took charge. There was something about it that turned him on. Maybe it was the confidence behind it.

"Of course love. Maybe, I can make you dinner and we can just talk like we did at the Pier." Jay watched closely as Tegan's face lit up.

"I would love that." Her head rested against his shoulder and then realized they had stopped. "Wait? When did we get here." Jay laughed and poked her in the side.

"Just a few moments ago hun. Wait here." Jay instructed as he grabbed something out from the back of the truck and went outside. The cool air hit Tegan's face hard causing her to shake her head for a brief moment, taken back by the air.

Jay had wanted to have a nighttime picnic but the temperature was dropping pretty quickly and decided against it. What could he do? The top of his truck would be the perfect place for it. He stuck the projector on top of the truck and turned it towards the rundown drive in.

Tegan watched from inside the truck as Jay was looking around. She, herself was looking around as well and saw that it was an old rundown movie theater Chicago use to have. From the looks of it, the place had been abandoned for some time now as the paint was faded and there were weeds everywhere. Her eyes were focused on him the whole time as he maneuvered around the lot.

Jay entered the truck and plugged it into his carport from the back. Opening the door again, he put the DVD into the projector and turned it on. The warmup screen popped up on the screen signaling that it was on and ready to go. Tegan watched closely as Jay was working with something and then her head turned towards the screen. It was a movie. What on earth was he up to?

Jay then came around to her side and lifted the seat to take out the cooler which he placed right beside her. She watched him come back inside the truck and lock the door.

“Jay Halstead, what are you up too?” Tegan watched Jay as he pulled a blanket from the backseat and draped across both of them. Just then the music started to play from the movie. Tegan's mouth slightly dropped as her favorite movie played on the screen. **Oklahoma!**

* * *

_**There's a bright golden haze on the meadow, There's a bright golden haze on the meadow, The corn is as high as an elephant's eye, An' it looks like its climbin' clear up to the sky.** _

_**Chorus: Oh what a beautiful morning, Oh what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful feeling, Everything's going my way.** _

* * *

"I wanted to do something nice and out of the box for our third date. Something romantic, so I found this spot after a case last week and thought this would be the perfect place. The guy who owns the land is a good friend of Voight's' and was able to let us use it tonight. I figured since I canceled last night, this would hopefully make up for it. These cases come up when we least expect it and I don't want you to think anything differently." Jay extended his seat out further so he could stretch his legs out. His arms pulled Tegan close to him as her legs were also pulled up on the seat.

"There is also sandwiches, some snacks, and drinks in the cooler too. I figured since we haven't eaten yet, this would be the perfect thing." His eyes were focused on Tegan as her smile was from ear to ear. This was by far the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. He had thought of everything from the movie to food and just being with that special person. She opened the cooler and took two drinks out for both of them, along with sandwiches for each of them.

This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. The movie, just being here with you in an old movie drive in. I couldn't have asked for a better date." Tegan smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. Jay rested his arm behind her waist, his fingers lifting up her shirt to touch her soft skin.

His eyes were focused on her the whole time as the movie played. He loved seeing his girl happy. Her favorite movie was playing, her body was rested against him and he could hear her singing along to the song. Outside of the car, the snow could be seen lightly falling against the car as they watched the movie together.

It was the perfect romantic setting.

* * *

"Thank you, Jay. This was perfect." Tegan stood on her tippy toes and placed small kisses on her lips. His hands wrapped around her waist and held her closely.

"Only the best for my girl. I hope you had a good time?." Jay looked deep into her eyes as the snow was falling on them. Their breath could be seen in the air as the cold hit them.

"It was the best date ever. I'll see you tomorrow?" Tegan wrapped her body around his as the cold weather and breeze were hitting against her body.

"Do you want me to pick you up or meet you at your cousin's house?" Jay held her hands into his to keep them as warm as possible.

"I was going to head over there early, so I can text you the address and meet me there around 6p?" Tegan was nervous as hell as it was the first time she would be bringing a guy over to meet her cousin. Lord knows what she would be expecting from her cousin. A ton of questions and grilling him nonstop. She just hoped that Daphne liked him and knew that she was serious about being in this relationship. That Jay was a good guy and would never hurt her in any way. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't hurt her. In a small part of her, those walls were still up but Jay was helping to bring them down.

"I will meet you there love and don't worry everything will be fine. I promise. I can be very charming if I need to be." He smirked as he heard Tegan scuff with a huge smile on her face. "What?...

"Mmmhmm."

"What? I can be." Tegan giggled as Jay gave her a pretended to be hurt look.

"You sir are very charming, so much so, you swept me off my feet." Tegan gave him a smirk and hook her arms around his neck. Jay lifted her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs towards her apartment.

"You mean like this?" Jay laughed as he held her in his arms as Tegan couldn't hold her laughter anymore. "Exactly like this." Tegan managed to get out as her laughter slowly stopped because her sides were hurting.

Jay set her down slowly by her door and kissed her passionately. His hands went to cup her face as he kissed her passionately. Their bodies connecting together. "Did I also mention, you leave me breathless?" Tegan whispered as they broke apart the kiss.

"You're not the only one." He whispered as both there eyes remained closed as they were embraced in each other arms.

Just then a door slammed causing both of them to open their eyes and look towards the apartment near Tegan's. It was down the hall just a bit and this woman walked out. Jay could notice something was immediately wrong. If it wasn't the woman, it could be who else was inside the apartment. Jay's hands held onto her tightly in more protection manner than anything else.

"Hey, it's okay. Miss Daniels is a teacher down the street. She's really sweet. Sometimes her boyfriend comes over and of course, they fight but that's it." Tegan spoke bring Jay's attention back to her.

"You sure? There is just something off." Tegan could hear the worry in his voice or maybe he sensed something was wrong.

"I am sure. If anything happens I will call you baby." Tegan took her hand and held Jay's face. His stance seemed to ease just a bit but still had his protective behavior. "Hey. It's alright." Her eyes looked into his, trying to reassure him that she would be okay.

"If anything happens sweetie, please call me okay. I will be here in a flash alright." His lips pulled her into one more passionate kiss.

"I promise sweetie." With that Tegan opened the door to her apartment and gave Jay one last kiss before she went back inside.

As Jay turned around, he saw a white, muscular dude walk down the stairs. Just looking at the guy, Jay could tell something was off about him. That maybe that was the boyfriend. In his mind, there was a small fear that was starting to boil up, that maybe Tegan could be in harm's way. He just prayed that wasn't the case. If anything happened to her, that person was going to be in a world of hurt.

* * *

"Tegan can you please come down here and stop messing with that video game!" Daphne shouted from downstairs. She had arrived at her cousin's house around noon and had spent most of the afternoon playing video games. Chris, of course, was sitting in the kitchen with Daphne trying his best not to laugh. He learned very early on to keep his distance from those two when they got together.

It was always funny how they would either talk for hours on end about nothing or that they would spend hours fighting over silly things. Sometimes leading to things getting out of hand but he loved both of them. Even though he barely knew Tegan, he loved her like a sister. She was smart, funny and always joking with him about stupid stuff. It was truly all in good fun to him.

"Hunnie, relax. It will be alright." Chris said as he made his way over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I mean, I don't even know this guy and we are making dinner for him. What if he is a jerk or he hurts Tegan. She has been through so much these past few years. She doesn't need this." Chris couldn't help himself but laugh. There she was always thinking of the worst-case scenario about everything. It was actually adorable sometimes.

"Daphne, my love, it will be alright. Jay is a cop. I don't think he's a bad guy. We both saw them laughing at the bar. Tegan was happy and it looked like Jay was happy as well. Let's just take this one step at a time. Don't you think your cousin is just as nervous as you are? This is the first guy she has actually brought home to "family". This is a big step for her as it is for us. Let us get to know him and he can get to know us. Who knows, we might end up liking the guy and know that Tegan is in good hands." Chris pulled her into him and brought her eyes to meet his blue orbs. Deep down, Daphne knew Chris was right. This was there first time meeting him, well technically the second time, but this was on a more official grounds.

"I just want her to be happy, that's all. I know your right and I need to calm myself down a bit. I really do love you, ya know." Daphne smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Ummm..." Both Daphne and Chris turned their heads and saw Tegan standing there slightly uncomfortable. It was probably due to the fact she was standing there in a beautiful blue dress that was just below her knees, off the shoulder and wearing her black flats. "Does it look bad?" Tegan turned around so both of them could see the full view of how she looked.

Daphne could tell she was slightly self-conscious with wearing dresses. Normally it was jeans or leggings for her and only rare occurrences she would wear dresses. "You look absolutely beautiful sweetie. Your hair and makeup are perfect as well." Daphne said as she came up to her cousin and pulled her into a hug.

“I just want this to be perfect. God, why am I so nervous?” Tegan shifted her weight like always back and forth. Daphne took Tegan’s hands into hers and looked up at her.

“You really like this guy don’t you?” Deep down inside, Daphne already knew the answer but she needed to hear it from her cousin. Just maybe, she would give him a chance despite her know about Sebastian’s feelings for Tegan.

“D, I really do. He planned this whole movie date at the old drive in and we just sat and watched the movie. Just being in each other’s company. It was so romantic and amazing that he went out of his way to do that.” Tegan took a step back and rested her body against the wall as she felt her heart race just talking about him. Jay was constantly in her head, in her dreams, every time she closed her eyes there was his face.

“Sounds very romantic. Kinda jealous of you T. Chris hasn’t done anything like that for me.” She giggled as if she wanted Chris to hear her say that but all Chris could say was “hey!”

“Jay is such an amazing guy. We can sit and talk for hours and just be relaxed with one another. It’s not forced or feel like I’m not myself around him. Lord knows this has only been the third date but there is something there.” Daphne tried her best to hide her smile as she wanted to be serious but it was no use. Her cousin's happiness was shining brightly. Cupping her cousin's face, she brought Tegan’s eyes to look at her.

“As long as your happy that’s all that matters. We just worry that is all.” In the background, Chris could be heard snickering.

“Your the worry one, not me love” Chris voices echoed into the room as laughter took over all three of them. That slight tension that was there now was gone and Tegan’s nerves subsided. Just then the doorbell rung. A slight squeal and a jump came from Tegan causing Daphne to cock her brow. Daphne tried to snicker at the reaction her cousin just gave her but Tegan eyed her quickly. This sure didn’t stop Daphne from holding it in.

Daphne made her way towards the door to open it as Chris appeared. He was always more welcoming and friendly to new people. Tegan was thankful that Chris was actually here because Daphne, god bless her, could be more of a mother hen. Chris could see the nervousness on her face and put a hand on her shoulder. She just gave a small smile up towards him to thank him. She watched as Chris stepped forward to introducing himself as they blocked her view of Jay.

* * *

As Jay pulled into the driveway, he noticed the two-story brick house before him. It was slightly modern but with a touch of old Chicago. The color of the house was a mixture of whites and light grays that seemed to fit the house perfectly. The yard was, of course, kept perfect as there was also flowers and a small garden in the corner. Halloween decorations also were placed over the yard.

Those small bundle of nerves slowly started to rise as he made his way to the door. His mind was racing hoping he didn’t say anything stupid or mess this up. This actually was the first time he had a formal meeting with a girls family. He knew of his ex’s family and helped them out as well, but never anything like this.

Ringing the doorbell, Jay waited patiently for the door to be answered. His feet were shifting back and forth and his palms were slightly sweaty. _Just breath._ He tried to calm himself down. Then he heard it, Tegan’s squeal or giggle as she was nervous as he was.

Hearing the door click, he saw a woman who was just a bit taller than Tegan. Her hair was reddish brown with green eyes, soft frame and same facial features as Tegan. But that wasn’t what caught his attention, it was the death glare she was giving him. If looks could kill, this would be one of them. Her eyes were eyeing him as if she was trying to figure him out.

“It’s nice to see you again Daphne. We can official meet.” Jay extended out his hand to shake it. For a moment, it almost seemed like she wasn’t going to but she did. In Daphne’s mind, she could see a little bit of that bad boy in him. This one she would have to keep an eye on to make sure he wouldn’t break her cousins heart. “It’s nice to see you again as well.”

“Daphne sweetie, let him in.” Chris smiled as he made his way to the front extending out his hand. “ Hi, Jay. Welcome to our house. My name is Chris Evans, the boyfriend of this spitfire.” He placed a small kiss on her forehead and took her hand.

“Thank you for having me over. Oh, these are for you.” Jay smiled as he handed her a bouquet of daisies. “I hope you like them. Tegan said they were your favorite.”

“They are beautiful. Thank you.” Daphne softens just a bit at the sweet jester. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all but she defiantly would watch him carefully just to make sure.

“Ummm. Hello...” Tegan said bringing their attention back to her. Almost as if they forgot she was in the room. That’s when it hit him as Jay walked past both Daphne and Chris.

Tegan was standing right in front of him in a beautiful blue dress. He literally had to pick his mouth up off the floor just looking at her. It literally took all the air from his lungs with her standing in front of him. Her hair was curled as it was yesterday and her makeup was subtle as usual. The dress itself was just a light blue but it was off the shoulders and down below her knees. At that moment, Jay realized that he was falling in love with her.

He slowly walked towards her and took her hands with his. “Hey, beautiful.” Even though his voice was just a whisper, Tegan’s heart raced just by those simple words. How can such simple words have an effect on her heart?

“Hey, handsome.” Tegan’s eyes looked up and down as Jay wasn’t in his normal jeans and shirt. Nope. He was in a pair of black slacks, black shirt, and blazer with a fresh dash of his cologne. That alone made her weak. It was familiar to her and set all the things in her mind at ease. It was her safety net, to say the least. That Jay was nearby and that made her heart race even more.

His lips lightly grazed hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue slowly dances across hers as he pulled her close. Everything slowly fades around them as they forgot the other two people in the room. Her body just relaxed as she was in his arms tightly.

Wait...Was she falling in love with him?

She was totally falling in love with Jay Halstead.

“Well, this is awkward,” Chris muttered as he watched the two of them. Daphne lightly slapped him on the arm which also landed a “Hey!” from him. In all honesty, he was just glad Sebastián wasn’t here to witness this. Lord knows what he would have done or probably worse, send him spiraling in that well known dark abyss.

“Sorry.” Tegan blushes as Jay slowly pulled away from his lips. Those same lips burning from just his simple touch. A craving was more like it. Jay gave her a small kiss on the side of her head as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“It is very nice to meet you. Welcome to our house and let us show you around.” Daphne was quick to pull Jay away from Tegan to show him around. Just leaving Chris and Tegan to shake their heads.

“She’s going to grill him, isn’t she?” Tegan couldn’t really hide her annoyance but she knew this was coming especially from her cousin.

“Yup. I suggest we head in there and make sure Jay comes out alive.” Chris gave her a reassuring smile and wink. “Shall we?” He extended out his hand and Tegan graciously took it, leading them out of the room.

“Thank you, Chris.” Tegan gave him a small smile as her emotions were slowly returning to normal. Oh, this was going to be interesting...

* * *

Everyone now was retired to the living room with Daphne and Chris sitting on the couch while Tegan and Jay were seated on the love seat. Her feet were tucked underneath her and head rested on Jay's shoulder. Tegan's glanced over towards her cousin who was giving him the eye. As dinner had been civil and everyone had small talk. They had barely talked about the deep stuff or any questions her cousin possibly had.

"D, I know you have some questions, so please don't beat around the bush." Jay squeezed Tegan's hand as he could see the look of annoyance on her face. There was a small laugh but he quickly kept it to himself.

"It's nothing bad I promise. I just want Jay to tell about himself, I waited until after dinner so it wasn't as stressful." Daphne gave her cousin a small smirk to let her know that it would be okay. That she was just being the big "brother" like figure since her brother was overseas.

"It's okay Tegan. If your cousin has questions, she is more than welcome to ask them. I know they just want to make sure I am a good guy, which I am." Jay's tone was slightly serious but with a mix of his normal sarcasm.

"Jay, we understand you are a cop for the Chicago PD and your a detective as well." Chris was the first to ask questions. Honestly, Tegan was glad it was Chris because he was nicer about whereas Daphne could be blunt.

"Yes, but before I became a detective, I was in the ARMY as a ranger - the 75th Ranger Regiment and was stationed in Afghanistan.

Once I came back, I joined the police force and from there on, I became a cop and then a detective for Intelligence at the 21st district." Jay's hand extended back behind Tegan as his focused remained on Daphne and Chris. His eyes glanced down at Tegan who was looking up at him as well.

"So solving crimes and bring people to justice?" Daphne was next to ask a question. It seemed that Chris and Daphne would be tag teaming.

"Yes, I have been on the force for at least 10 years. It's a tough job with long hours but still doesn't mean I will be there for Tegan. I know you are both concerned for her well being, but I will never hurt her in any way. She is an amazing woman and I am happy just being with her. I know we have only been on 3 dates, but I want more of them." Jay explained with seriousness in his tone.

"I understand you know about what happened in high school?" Chris looked over at Daphne with either concern or curiosity on his face. He wasn't sure which, but the look on Tegan's face it had to be seriously considering the depressed look on her face.

"Yes, she actually told me our first date. I could tell something was on her mind and or bothering her. I was deeply concerned, so we talked about it."

"Most people would be taken back by it but I am glad that you are understanding about it. She has overcome a lot in her life. As well as her parent's death."

"Jeez D, can you put that any more bluntly?" Daphne had hit a nerve and could see Tegan's eyes start to water by the mention of her parent's death. Jay could see the pain in her eyes and whispered in Tegan's ear. "It's okay sweetie."

"I gotta admit Daph, that was a bit blunt," Chris stated as he looked over at his girl. There were sometimes he didn't understand her bluntness when it came to sensitive matters.

"I am sorry T. I just want to make sure he knows the important things that have happened." Daphne could see the hurt in her eyes looking over at her cousin. "I am just looking out for you."

"Yes, Jay knows what happened in high school, my parent's death, my serious lackness of a relationship. We literally spent hours talking on our first date." Daphne could see Tegan's demeanor had completely changed as it was out of annoyance or anger when she spoke.

"Alright, I can see where this is going. Let's take a deep breath. Sorry, Jay. Sometimes these two can get heated if need be." Chris smiled as he did his best to calm them down.

"Sorry." Both of them muttered as they felt like two kids scolded by there father but Chris was just doing it out of love.

"What about your family Jay? Are they local?" Chris rested his arm around Daphne to pull her close to him. Maybe a change of subject would do some good.

"My father passed away a few months ago. We were never really that close at all. He was just a stubborn old man but I loved despite his flaws. My mother passed away right before I went into the army. My brother Will who works at Chicago MED as a doctor. We are close but not that close."

"I am sorry for your lose, I know it can be hard to lose someone," Daphne said looking over at Tegan who's eyes were elsewhere. "I have one more question to ask and I promise that is it." There was a sign of relief that came over Tegan as it was almost near the end.

"From what you have told me so far, you seem like a decent guy for my cousin. But your line of work concerns me. What if someone wants to hurt you by hurting Tegan. How can you keep her safe? What can you do to make sure she stays safe?" Tegan honestly hadn't even thought about it. Her mind was wrapped up in just being with him. She didn't stop to think if something were to happen to her.

"I will always be there to protect Tegan. Whether this relationship works or not, all she has to do is call or text me. I know it doesn't ease most minds, but the one thing I can say is making sure I keep my work separate from her. If anything ever happens to her, let's just say that person will not live to see the light of day ever again.

I know you both are concerned about Tegan's safety. If I had my way, I'd have her stay with me, so I can always keep her safe." With a kiss to the side of her head. Her heart raced as he actually wanted her to stay with him. This completely had taken her by surprise. "I am really liking where this relationship is going and I want to spend more time with her. I hope that you both are okay with that."

"Just promise me, you will do whatever you have to keep Tegan safe. I am trusting you with my cousin's life." Tegan could hear the "mother henness" in Daphne's voice. The fact how protective she was of her cousin. The seriousness. Daphne looked over at Chris and they both nodded in approval.

"I promise with my life." Jay looked into Tegan's eyes as he said it. His lips kissing her passionately as his hands were linked with hers.

"Okay, with that being said, who wants a beer?" Chris laughed as stood up to stretch his legs. Both Tegan and Jay giggled as they broke apart from there kiss.

"A beer sounds good." Jay stood up and followed Chris towards the kitchen. Tegan lightly brushed her fingers against her lips as if Jay's lips were still against hers. The tingling sensation still presence.

"You know I am just looking out for you. I want you happy." Daphne said as she took a seat right next to her. Her arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know. I am happy. Jay is an amazing guy and I hope you like him." Tegan said as her eyes were focused on her hands.

"Hey!" Daphne lifted Tegan's head to face hers. "I do like him. You know I am not the one to express my feelings unless it's with Chris. If he hurts you, I will kick his ass, just so you know. But I do like him. I think Chris likes him as well. Lord knows, he needs more guy friends to hang out with." Both of them laughed as they also could hear Jay and Chris laughing in the kitchen.

"I love you couz," Tegan said as she rested her head against Daphne's shoulder.

"I love you too," Daphne said as she held her cousin's hand.

Both of them smiled as they watched there significant other's just talking. Perfectly happy and content with everything.

* * *

It was now midnight and Jay was driving Tegan home. The rest of the night was spent just talking and laughing. Daphne was even telling embarrassing stories of Tegan when she was little. Oh, those embarrassing baby pictures were also shown as well. All Tegan could do was hide her face in shame as her cousin wanted to show off. Jay loved seeing the adorable pictures and learning more about her. It warmed his heart to see her this happy, not to mention spending time with her family. Now, he had to introduce her to his brother Will, but that would wait for a bit.

His eyes looked down at her, as she was snuggled up on his side and eyes closed. The warmth of her body radiated towards him as he drove. Just the feeling of her body against his brought solace to him. Happiness and the fact he was falling for her. Putting his car in park, he lightly nudged her.

"Tegan, love, we are here." He felt her lightly stir but she didn't necessarily move. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I don't want you to leave," Tegan muttered as her eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"I know sweetie, how about on Wednesday, I make you a delicious Halstead dinner." He smirked as he looked down at her.

"Oh, that does sound very tempting. I mean I might have other plans, there is this amazing guy I am seeing."

"Oh, there is? Is he handsome? Charming? Smart? Strong? Passionate?" Jay smirked and saw the blush in her cheeks.

"Just several qualities of many. But yes, this guy is amazing, to say the least." Tegan giggled as she looked into his eyes. She was doing her best to hide the smile that was forming. Her eyes focused purely on him.

"So is that a yes?" His voice was just above a whisper. Her body lifted up so she could kiss him passionately. Her tongue lightly grazing his as her hands found their way to his hair. His hands found their way towards her hips and then her ass. Both of them caught up in each other as they held each other closely. She slowly released his lips from hers and head rested against his. "It's a date love." With that Tegan gave him one last kiss before she left the side of the truck leaving Jay breathless.

"Night stud." Tegan turned around and gave him a smirk as she made her way up the stairs.

"Night beautiful." Jay smiled as he watched his girl leave. Lord, he was in deep. Just then, there was that pit in his stomach. Doing his best to brush it off, he left her apartment and headed home.

* * *

**5 AM**

Jay groaned as he heard his phone go off. Who was calling at 5 am? This person better have a good reason for calling this early.

"Hello?" Jay groaned as he sat up in the bed, to turn on the light as well.

"Jay, it's Antonio, we have a case. Can you meet us at 347 Lake View Drive?" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks...That pit in his stomach was there again but this time it was much stronger. That fear overwhelming him...

It couldn't be.....

That was...

**Tegan's apartment complex......**


	9. Chapter 9

_Molly’s - A Few Weeks Ago_

_Jay, his brother Will and his coworker Antonio Dawson we’re sitting at one of the booths enjoying a beer. It had been a long day at work and the case they were working on was horrible. The cold beer was the only thing taking his mind off the horrors he had witnessed. That was until the door opened and she walked into the bar._

_Lord was she beautiful. The air in his lungs all seemed to leave him and the world slowly started to fade away. She was the only thing that he was focused on. Right then and there._

_He watched as her eyes scanned around the bar as if she was looking for someone. Maybe she was meeting someone? A boyfriend? He was definitely curious about her. The corner of his eye, he could see his brother and coworker just watching him closely as his eyes were focused on this beautiful woman who walked into the bar. **Into his life.**_

_“Just go talk to her” He felt his brother nudge him, trying to get him to move. He tried several times but he was just spellbound._

_His eyes followed her every move as she took a seat near the end of the bar. Christopher had come over to take her order and placed it in front of her. That’s when he noticed it - **her smile.** The minute Jay saw her smile was the moment he needed to go talk to this girl._

_“Dude, just go talk to the girl. What do you have to lose?” Antonio smirked over at his friend who looked like a lovesick puppy. His eyes were strictly focused on the girl._

_“Come on Jay. Show us those moves all the girls love.” Will took a sip and hid that smirk behind the glass bottle. Will swore Jay was about to rip his head off just for the teasing. This was a completely different side of him that he had never seen before._

_Taking a big swig of beer, he got up out of his seat and slowly made his way over towards her. The beating of his heart could be felt against his chest the closer Jay got. The feeling of the sweat on his hands and forehead were starting to form. Jay noticed her beauty the closer he got to her. How her light brown hair shined in the bar lighting, her lip piercing and combat boots. Her knee was bouncing up and down as a nervous tic. Her short frame perfectly right in front of him. Her attention was turned to the tv to whatever sport that was currently on._

The events of how they met played in his head. The exact conversation - the first words he spoke to her.

" ** _I think you're the only person in here not drinking a beer or some sort of liquor."_**

_She had turned around to look at him with her eyebrow cocked and the most confused look. Her focus was now eyeing him up and down. Like he had stepped into her personal space or maybe she just wasn't use to someone hitting on her. Who was he kidding - she probably had a boyfriend and was waiting for him._

Her first words echoed in his head caused a small chuckle from his lips. **_"I am waiting for someone"....._** _Her eyes were dead focused on him_.... ** _"Besides beer is nasty."_**

A small smile came on his face as he heard Tegan's words in his head. Her sweet, soft voice that brought peace to his mind. The fact she was waiting for her friends and there was no boyfriend. He was able to talk to Tegan and not worry about that. That she actually let him sit with her and enjoyed her company.

From then on, the conversation just seemed to flow. How they spent 30 minutes talking and laughing. How Daphne came over and was being the protective cousin. Tegan decided to stay with him and just talk. He couldn't help but feel excited and instantly wanted to ask her out on a date. They both spent most of the night texting each other. The next morning was spent drinking lots of coffee but it was totally worth it. Jay Halstead was completely swept away. Most people would think he was crazy considering they had only been dating about 2 weeks but it didn't change how he felt inside. Those were the real feelings that he felt. That Tegan felt.

How they both spent all day talking in the park. They could just open up to each other and just be themselves. The feeling of her lips pressed against his as they kissed on the Farris Wheel. The moment they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. He honestly didn't want to leave her that day. The one thing that remained in his head was... **Her smile.**

The same smile she always gave him, the same one that made his heart raced the first night they met. That was the greatest night of his life and he wasn't about to let anyone or thing take her away from him. The only way he was going to let her go was if she didn't want to be with him anymore. That she didn't have any feelings for him but even then he would still fight for her.

The moment Antonio called him and mentioned Tegan's apartment, his heart nearly dropped to the bottom of his chest. He knew that something was going to happen at that apartment complex. It was run down and just from the looks of it, the people were somewhat sketchy. His girl was completely in the middle of that and he would be damned if Tegan would be there any longer.

The siren blared through the streets signaling that there was an emergency. The snow was slowly falling down as there was a winter storm coming. It seemed like nothing was on his side as every street light had turned red but it didn't matter. He drove through the lights like nothing else. The foot was hitting hard on the gas as he drove. His heart hammering out his chest as he drove.

Jay just prayed that Tegan was safe. That he could pull her into his arms and kiss her. God help that the person that was at fault for this. The rage could be felt in his arms and hands gripping the steering wheel as he drove. He promised Tegan he would do everything in order to protect her. Jay wasn't about to break his promise to her.

Taking a sharp turn down her street, he could see the police lights as well as several ambulances. This sending Jay into overdrive as he witnessed it. Putting the car in park, Jay grabbed his gun, placed it in his holster and hopped out of the car. His legs taking over as he quickly walked near her apartment complex. It looked like most of his team was already here and his boss Hank Voight was talking to some cops over in the corner. Antonio could see the look on Jay's face as he came closer to the team.

"Jay stop! Voight has ordered us to stand down for the moment." The sinking feeling in Jay's heart just took over as he was ordered to stop. Then it quickly turned to anger as he was being denied access to the apartment complex.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, Antonio! I am not going to sit here and wait. I am going to go in and get her!" Jay tried to push forward but his coworker Kevin and Adam quickly backed up Antonio. He desperately did his best to try and move forward but it was no use as several other cops came forward blocking Jay from getting in.

"I understand that Jay, but right now we don't have all the details before we go in. I know you want to go in there, but let Voight come back and see what's going on." Antonio was doing his best to reason with Jay but he could see the fire in his friend's eyes. It was that same fire that he, himself had when his son was kidnapped when his daughter was kidnapped. They had to remain level headed and smart or more damage could possibly be done.

Just then Voight had come over towards the group with a serious look on his face. Jay was starting to get antsy as things weren't progressing the way he wanted to. Every waking minute just seemed to be never-ending. That he was stuck in a nightmare and couldn't get out of it. Who knows if Tegan was hurt and bleeding. She was probably scared and calling out for him. This was basically killing him inside.

"Hank, I am going in there whether you all like it or not. My girlfriend is in that building." Jay was doing his best to plead with his boss. It didn't even seem like it was working as Voight shock his head no.

"Jay, I understand that we are working on a plan at the moment. Please be patient, Jay." Looking amongst the group as they seemed to be just as nervous.

"What do we know so far?" Adam was the first one to ask the question that needed to be answered. If they truly knew what was going on, a plan could be made and Jay could get to Tegan faster.

"All we know is that there was an argument on the 5th floor which caused some shots were fired. Several neighbors called the cops, but when they arrived, there seemed to be gunfire towards the cops. We don't have any information on any of the neighbors. That's the reason why we aren't going in. If they are being held hostage, we don't want to risk causalities." Voight explained but it still didn't bring any ease to Jay's mind. It actually brought even worse thoughts to his mind.

"How do YOU expect to get any information on the neighbors if no one can get inside?" Jay's voice was on the verge of shouting as his team looked at him. Concern was written all over there faces. This was HIS girl they were talking about after all.

"Jay, I understand that and do you think I want anyone injured as well? I want to do this in a civil controlled manner. But I will not risk it because you want to go half cocked. Now we will do this when we have all the details. If you don't want to help or cannot calm down - I will bench you." Jay just stared at Voight as he spoke. Both trying to come to some sort of understand as he looked at his boss.

Just then shots were fired...Almost instantly everyone took off towards the apartment. Jay's legs never took off faster as he ran inside.....

* * *

Tegan wrapped the covers around her body tightly. It was a lot colder than she had originally anticipated it being or maybe it was the pure fact the heater and ac weren't working. That fucking landlord couldn't fix anything in this damn place. There was nothing that could be done right now as she wrapped it closer to her body. All she wanted was to be warm and be wrapped in Jay's strong arms.

The past few nights, dreams of him had entered her brain. Most of them being erotic and some romantic. Jay had entered her life when she least expected it. The moment he walked up to her and flashed that pretty boy smile. She was completely swept away. Jay was everything she wanted in a man. Funny, smart, romantic and muscular as hell. His strong arms and the way his jeans fitted his body.

She couldn't deny that she was falling for him. **Hard.** He was constantly on her mind and in her dreams. Yes, her heart was still guarded but it felt like Jay was something more. But could that even be possible? They were only dating for two weeks. Of course, they were taking it slow, but she couldn't deny there was something more between them. She would just have to follow her heart to see where it led.

She struggled to go to sleep but it was no use. Between the cold weather and loud arguing at 4:30 am. Ugh. Do any of these people ever sleep? Throwing the covers over her head, she groaned loudly. All she wanted to do was sleep. That's when she heard the loud banging against her kitchen wall. Placing her feet on the cold ground, she started to walk over towards the kitchen to knock on the wall. Before she made it to the kitchen, several cracks of pops came off.

It was gunfire. Her heart started to race as she heard it and backed away from the wall. That's when she felt a sharp pain hit her leg causing her to fall down. Looking down, she noticed it started to bleed. Tegan tried to get up but it was no use as she fell to the ground instantly. The pain in her leg started to radiate all the way up. Dragging her body towards her bedroom, she needed to find somewhere to lay low. To hideaway. Who knows if they were going to come back or what was going to happen next.

The blood could be seen on the ground as she dragged herself towards the closet. That's when Tegan grabbed one of the shirts on her chair, nearest to her, to wrap it around her leg. Tears started to whelm in her eyes as pulled it tight against her skin. What was she going to do? She needed to find safety and quickly. Her closet.

Tegan did her best to limp towards the closet. Luckily, there was only a small amount of blood that was dragged but there was a decent size puddle where she fell to the ground. She couldn't worry about that right now. She just prayed that Jay wound find her. That he would save her. "Shit, my phone is on the other side of the room" realizing she couldn't call Jay.

There was no point in getting the phone right now. She didn't know what was going to happen and didn't want to risk it. Closing the door behind her, Tegan found a blanket and wrapped it around her body. Everything seemed to fade just a bit as she felt dizzy. Or maybe it was the fact she could be dying? No! She wasn't going to die here. **Not today**. Jay would come and save her. Tegan had to believe that.

Doing her best to stay awake, she wrapped the blanket tightly around her body. That's when she heard another set of gunfire go off. Getting up slowly, she made her way to the very back of the closet. Behind all the boxes that were still in there and the clothes that hung up. Honestly, it was pretty warm back there despite the heater not even working.

**_“Jay, please save me.”_** Her voice was just above a whisper and tears started to stream down her face as she spoke to the empty room. All she wanted was for him to find her and hopefully, that would be soon.

Her own body started to feel weak as the cold was now starting to hit her. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep or even blood loss from her leg. Tegan felt her eyes slowly start to close and her body fall to the ground as darkness took over.

* * *

Voight had led the charge into the apartment complex, followed by several officers and SWAT. Knocking could be heard on the lower floors as a means to check on the neighbors. That wasn’t Jay’s top priority. His mind was only on Tegan and making sure she was safe.

Jay had his gun drawn to his side as they came up the stairs. The closer he got to her door, the more his heart started to race. It was as if tunnel vision took over. Her door was strictly in sight now - **5D.** Other footsteps were behind him as well following him towards the 5th floor. Antonio was close behind him knowing exactly what his mindset was on.

Jay watched as Voight, Adam, and Kevin all went towards the other doors on the left side of Tegan's door and Kim and Hailey followed towards the right side. No one had a clue as to which apartment on the fifth floor it came from. It was pretty much a guessing game at this point. The game had completely changed now as they entered the other apartments.

With his gun pointed at the door, Jay nodded at Antonio to bust the door open. It was completely easy after all being a crappy apartment after all. The moment they entered the apartment, a strong blast of cold air had whipped past them.

"Shit! It's freezing in here." Antonio whispered. Jay had to admit her apartment was freezing as he saw his own breath out of his mouth. He was now in overdrive as time seemed to be of the essence. He had to find her. "Jay, over here!" Antonio shouted as he looked down at the ground and found a pool of blood on the ground.

_"Fuck!"_ Jay muttered turning his head to look around the room. Her bed was completely empty except the bear he got her from the Pier. The fact that Tegan had it closer to her when she slept meant a lot to him. Placing it back on the bed, he turned around and noticed there weren't very many places to hide in a one bedroom apartment. Jay got down on the ground to check under the bed. **Nothing.** Antonio looked in the bathroom and turned right back around.

There was nothing in either place except the coldness of the room. Whoever owned this apartment complex was about to have a very bad day. It was one thing to neglect the upkeep of the apartment, it was a completely another thing not to have the air and heat properly working.

"I honestly don't know where she could be. We have checked under the bed and the bathroom. The living room is clear as well." Antonio mentioned. Jay turned around and saw her closet. Turning the handle, Antonio flashed his flashlight into the closet. It was filled with most of her clothes and several boxes.

"Here, let me see," Jay whispered as he took the flashlight from his coworker. He proceeded further into the closet and looked past the boxes that were near the back. "Take this." Jay handed back the flashlight to Antonio and his heart raced as he saw Tegan laying with a blanket wrapped around her. It was a small blanket, to say the least.

"Tegan, baby, I am here. Please wake up." Jay's voice cracked just a bit as he spoke. He was practically pleading but there was no response from her.

His fingers went towards her neck in a means to check her pulse. "She's alive but it's a weak pulse. We need the ambo here now." That's when Jay noticed her leg and the blood-soaked shirt around her leg. "Shit! She's been shot."

"Civilian shot, we need an ambo now!" Antonio's voice was filled with worry as Jay picked up an unconscious Tegan in his arms. Doing his best not to break down, Jay placed Tegan on the ground and took her blanket off the bed to wrap her. Tegan's lips were blue, her body was completely freezing and her pulse was weak. He could tell from the blood on the ground, Tegan had lost a decent amount of blood.

Just then Voight and Adam walked in the room. There was no expression on Jay's face as Tegan's head was placed in his lap. Just then Voight keyed his radio up.

"Ambo 51, we need you here now! We have a civilian shot in the leg and she is unconscious." There was anger in Voight's voice.

_"We are coming up now."_

Just then paramedics Sylvie Brett and Emily Foster entered the room right past Voight and Adam. Both of them noticed Tegan wrapped in the blanket and the blood was seeping through her blanket. Honestly, they feared Jay at that moment with Tegan in his lap. It was like they never saw this side of Jay as his facial expression was completely blank except the fire behind his eyes. Almost as if he was going to lose it right then and there.

"Jay, let us take care of her. Don't worry, we will take care of her. If she has any family, I suggest you call them and let them know." Sylvie placed her hand on Jay's back in reassurance. It did no good. Nothing was going to reassure Jay until she was out of danger.

"We are taking her to Med. I will let your brother know okay?" Emily was quick to reassure Jay as well. But all Jay could do was look at Tegan being wheeled out in a gurney. The fact he couldn't save her from this. That he should have listened to his gut when he felt like something was wrong. He should have brought her back to his apartment last night.

Looking down at the floor, he saw the blood that was now being tracked out of the apartment. It was HER blood. That's when he felt a hand being placed on his back. "We will find the son of a bitch who did this and make him pay."

Jay just pushed the hand off his back and turned around to look at Voight, Antonio, and Adam. Just then Kevin, Hailey, and Kim entered the apartment as well, unsure of what had just happened "You better be sure we are going to find this son of a bitch and he's going to get what's coming to him. He hurt Tegan and now it's my turn." With that Jay left his teammates behind.

"Antonio, keep an eye on him. When we have more information, I will let you know. Right now we have to figure out what went on here." Voight turned his attention towards Antonio. "Let me know if he does anything rash."

"I'll call you once we get to Med." Antonio quickly left and to catch up to Jay. Deep down, he had a sinking feeling once Jay got ahold of the person, it wasn't going to end well. Voight just hoped that he could get to Jay before he did something stupid.

"Look, I know this hits to close to home for Jay. For now, we work the case like we always do. Follow the leads and interview everyone. We will only tell Jay if we have to. For right now his attention needs to be on Tegan. We protect family and family is not just beyond this team. It's everyone that this team holds dear. So let's work the case and find this son of a bitch." Voight looked amongst the group and they nodded their heads in approval.

The Intelligence Team just hoped they found this person before Jay did. Lord knows, he would probably do something he couldn't come back from. That would be the worst case scenario and Hank Voight would be damned if that would happen. It was his job to protect his team.

* * *

**Chicago Med**

Tegan felt her body going in and out of consciousness with voices coming and going. All she sensed was Jay's presence. Being in his arms and hold her close to him. Then there was the pain. The constant pain that radiated in her leg. Then it hit her, she was shot. It all came back to her like waves in and out. Dragging herself to the closet in the freezing cold room with her leg. Just the pain. The feeling that Jay wasn't there to protect her. But he found her and saved her.

Will Halstead was waiting by the ambulance bay for Tegan Mitchell. The girl that seemed to have captured Jay's heart. He would be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to save Tegan. He remembered the first day Jay met Tegan. He was all shy and wasn't sure if he should even talk to her. That look his brother gave him. A small smile came on his face as it appeared in his face.

Just like that the ambulance appeared and pulled up with Sylvie and Emily pulling the gurney. "A 25-year-old woman, shot in the leg and drop in body temperature. We have given her IV warm saline and applied fresh dressings." Sylvie gave Will as many details as she could as they brought her into the room.

"On my count...1...2...3..." They transferred Tegan over to the hospital bed but both of them turned around to face Will.

"Jay will be here soon and doesn't look very happy. Keep us updated Will."

"Thank you both," Will said as he looked over at them. "Will do."

"I want a CBC, CMP, X-rays, warm saline and blankets for the hypothermia. Also, call surgery consultation as well." Will gave instructions towards the nurse who nodded and went to work. Will took a few notes down and that's when he saw his brother Jay enter the room.

"How is she?" Jay looked over at Tegan who was still unconscious in the bed. His heart sank as he watched them work on her. He went over towards Tegan and held her hand into his. His eyes just focused on her, not even meeting his brother's eyes.

"We are running tests, going to take an X-Ray as well as a consult. Don't worry Jay. She is in good hands. Does she have any family that needs to be called." Will asked as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Will was watching his brother closely as his eyes remained on her.

Of course, they had their issues especially with them losing there father six months ago. He couldn't imagine what was going on his head right now. Especially with someone who he had feelings for. Lord knows if something happened to Natalie, he would lose it. He basically risked his life to keep her safe and protect her.

"She has a cousin. I am not sure of her cousin's number. Let me call Voight and see if Tegan's phone is there. Do whatever you can for her Will. I cannot lose her." Jay looked at his brother with seriousness. Will did the unthinkable thing and pulled his brother into a hug. It took everything in that moment for Jay not to break down and cry. He was falling hard for Tegan and maybe even in love with her. They had only been dating a few weeks but those feelings were all too real for him.

Just then Antonio came over towards Jay who had a concerned look on his face as well. "How is she?" Jay got up and met Antonio outside her door.

"They are running tests and going to do an X-ray. From the looks of it, she seems stable. I know they are trying to warm her up. It's all too much. First, my dad and now Tegan, Antonio, I don't know if I can handle this. I don't even know her cousin's phone number." Jay groaned as he took his hand through his hair.

"Why don't you go back inside and be with her. I will call the team and see if we can get her cousin's number. Do you know where she works or anything?" Antonio asked looking at his friend and colleague. Jay was so normally headstrong and could think straight but this was a different side of him Antonio had never seen before. He looked - **lost.**

"I know her cousin's boyfriend Chris works at the college Tegan goes to. He is a history professor." Jay answered just looking at the ground.

"What's the college? I will call and see if I can get a hold of him. His name is Chris right?" Jay nodded in agreement not even finding the words to say.

"Yeah, Chris Evans."

"Go be with Tegan and I will take care of it okay?" Antonio said as he placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay stood up and went over towards Tegan's bedside.

"Thank you, Antonio." His words were simple and true. Jay was just glad that there was someone here to help him through this. With that, Antonio went to work on finding Tegan's family.

Jay pulled up a chair and took Tegan's hand into his. Tegan's hand always fitted so perfectly into his hand. The feeling of her soft skin brought some sort of peace to him as his thumb stroked her inner hand. Jay rested his head alongside of her hand and finally let go of his emotions. Tears filled his eyes as he finally let go of his emotions. 

_"Tegan baby, hold on and be strong for me."_ Jay closed his eyes and prayed that Tegan would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Chapter 10**

Chris entered his shared office and placed his stuff on the chair. After Tegan and Jay went home, he couldn't deny that he liked Jay. He was a decent guy that could treat Tegan right. They literally spent an hour just talking about things they liked and had in common. He knew Sebastián was going to be mad considering the fact he had feelings for Tegan as well. But there was no guarantee Tegan would even like his best friend. Sebastian had his way with women and Chris knew of this. It was the one thing that annoyed the shit out of him.

The most important thing was making sure Tegan was happy. They both were smiling uncontrollably and her head was placed on his head. The sparkle behind her eyes said everything as did the glimmer in his eyes. Jay was almost a perfect match for her.

It was the same look the moment Daphne entered his class. He nearly spilled his hot coffee all over himself. She wasn't like any other girls that he had gone out on dates with and she was a pure spitfire. Something that always attracted him to her.

A small chuckle came on his face looking at the picture on his desk. It was taken on there one year anniversary together. They were both looking at each other as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. But that wasn't what he noticed in the picture. It was the look on both there faces, the love behind there eyes and how perfectly happy they were. Chris saw that same look last night with Jay and Tegan. It was simply love at first sight.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sebastián came into the office as well. It almost looked like he hadn't slept in days. The look of exhaustion was blatantly clear as he took a seat and ran his hands through his hair. A small groan could be heard from his lips as sipped the coffee. Chris knew that he was going to have to tell him and the reaction wouldn't be good, to say the least. It was probably going to end into a fight or possibly Sebastian relapsing back to his old ways.

Sebastian could feel the lack of sleep start to hit him hard. They weren't kidding when they said quitting smoking would cause crazy dreams. Then there was the lack of alcohol from the past few days. All of it leaving his system at once. But he had to look at the bigger picture, that he was doing not just for Tegan but for himself. To have a better life. The one thing that was causing his heart to break was Tegan's boyfriend.

Maybe he was just cursed and couldn't find happiness?

 

* * *

 

 

Looking over at Chris, a small smile crept was on his best friends face. His eyes were focused on the only picture on his desk. Deep down inside, Sebastian was jealous of his best friend. He wanted to find love and someone that made him smile. He had moved away from New York in hopes to start a new life. To find love but fate had other plans for him. Why couldn't things just be in his favor for once? Was that too much to ask for?

“Hey Seb, you alright?” Chris came over to and took a seat in front of him. The look of concern was written all of his face. Or maybe it was the dark circles underneath his eye and the small scowl as well.

“I am fine Chris. Just tired. Didn't sleep very well. If you will excuse me, I am going to head to the classroom.” Sebastián got up out of his chair and grabbed his bag. He knew Chris was watching his every move with concern. It honestly didn't bother him at all.

“Sebastián, come over tonight and let us talk.” Sebastián just ignored his best friend and continued to gather the stuff he would need. Just then Chris heard the office phone ring and went towards it. Answering the phone, all Chris could do was shake his head. Lord help him.  

“This is Professor Chris Evans, how can I help you?” His focus was on Sebastián as he walked out of the room.

"My name is Antonio Dawson, I work with Jay Halstead. I am trying to get a hold of her cousin Daphne. It's in regards to Tegan." Chris was doing his best to listen to what he was saying but there was some worry behind the tone in his voice.

"Is Tegan okay?" Chris's voice came off more forceful than he realized but Tegan was practically family now. He would be damned if something happened to her and wouldn't make sure that she is alright.

"I really need to get a hold of Daphne and tell her. It's important."

"Seriously, what is going on?" A deep sigh could be heard and Antonio just gave into telling him.

Chris just stared at the wall as Antonio explained what had happened. At least the information that was current at the moment. His heart started to race as Tegan was now at Chicago Med being treated for a gunshot wound to her leg.

"I will grab Daphne and be there as soon as we can. Let me know if anything changes please." Chris explained as he gave Antonio his cell phone just in case he needed to get a hold of him. With that, Chris hung up the phone and ran out of the room.

"Shit" He looked down at his watch and realized that his class was in about 10 minutes. Running down the hallway, he went towards his classroom. Entering the room, he saw about half the class was in the room.

"Can everyone please grab their stuff and follow me." The class just looked at him weird and did as he had asked. Taking a piece of paper, he scribbled something on it and headed up the stairs. Placing it on the door, he turned around to look back at his class. "Everyone, please head towards Professor Stan's class." With that, everyone headed two doors down and into his classroom.

Chris opened the door to the classroom and both classes were completely confused as to what happened. Sebastian raised in his eyebrow in confusion as well. Not sure as to what was going on but the look on Chris's face had a look of worry. His own eyes were searching around the room, looking for someone.

It wasn't Tegan. She wasn't in the classroom. Then it hit him, it wasn't like Tegan to miss class. She was always here about twenty minutes early. The only reason he knew was because he would see her into the classroom on his way to the office.

Chris looked around and found Travis who was on his phone. He went down two sets of aisles and made his way over towards him. Travis looked up and could see the worried look on Chris' face.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked, not even caring that everyone was looking up at him. Figuring out what was going on.

"It's Tegan." Chris whispered and continued "she's at Med." Travis didn't need to hear any more. He grabbed his stuff and got up out of his seat.

"Meet me at my car. We will head there together." Travis nodded and passed through the students who just looked annoyed as to what was going on.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was watching it from down below and the look on Travis' face said it all. But before he had a chance to ask what was going on, Chris was already on his way towards him. He turned around to face the class

"Everyone that is in my class, Professor Stan will be giving you today's lesson. We basically run the same lesson, so he will be giving you his assignment. I expect you to behave and do what he asks. I have a family emergency and need to leave. If anyone has any problems or questions regarding the assignment please ask Professor Stan. So if everyone can find an empty seat and wait for the class to start.

"What's wrong? I saw the look on Travis face and yours. Something is wrong, I can see it." Sebastian asked looking at his best friend.

"It's Tegan. She's in the hospital. I have to go get Daphne and meet the doctors there. I am going to take Travis with me as well. Once I get there and see what's going on I will text you okay? I know this is last minute, but can you please teach my class as well?"

"Is she okay?" It was all that Sebastian could ask as his own heart was racing and his hands were shaking. Chris placed a hand on his shoulder, trying his best to reassure his best friend.

"I will text you once we get there, alright?" Chris said trying his best to reassure him but he couldn't even reassure himself because he honestly didn't know what was going on. All Sebastian could do was give a small nod. "I leave them in your hand." With that, Chris ran up the stairs out the door.

Deep down inside, Sebastian was deeply worried for Tegan. He didn't want anything to happen to her before he got a chance. In his own mind, he was kicking himself for not making a move sooner. Damn the consequences now. He wasn't going to let this chance slip by him again. Once Tegan was alright and out of the hospital, he was going to do everything he could to get close to her. Despite her boyfriend.

Once class was over with, he would head to the hospital himself. To hear and see it for himself as to what happened to her. He just prayed that she was alright but until then class had to be taught. The rest of the class had found their seats and he progressed on with the lesson. Secretly, wishing that he could be by her side.

 

* * *

 

 

Jay didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. It wasn't until his brother placed a hand on his back that he woke up. His eyes solely focused on Tegan as his brother checked her vitals. Will could see that his brother's eyes were red and slightly swollen. Probably from the break down he just had as a worried expression. His brother was always so closed off with his feelings and didn't normally talk to him or anyone about it. His ex-girlfriend Erin was probably the only one he let in. Now that she left him and broke his heart, Jay was left to pick up the pieces. It had completely devastated him being in love with her and wanting to marry her. To spend the rest of his life with her. In his mind, always wondering if he would ever find happiness again.

“I want Conner to do the surgery, Will. I trust him and will make sure everything is alright. It will ease my mind, just a bit” Jay’s voice was slightly hoarse as he spoke. Fear was behind his eyes, scared that he would lose Tegan.

“He’s in surgery right now but I will call up there and see if he is willing to come down afterward, alright?”

“Thank you.” Jay stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. His eyes only remained on her as if he was studying every detail of her.

"Tegan is going to be fine. Right now, she is stable and we are just waiting for a room to take her upstairs. I will talk to Conner and see about him doing the surgery. You know he will." Will came over to him and placed a hand on his back.

"I don't know what it is about her, but I am falling for this girl hard. We have only been dating two weeks and the minute she walks into the room, all I see is her. It's different with Tegan than it was with Erin. I can honestly see my whole life with her, Will." Jay placed a small kiss on her hand and for a moment he felt her squeeze her hand.

"Bro, I am only saying this to look out for you but take it slow. Don't dive into it like Natalie and I did. Look what happened to us." Will said seriously as his eyes focused outside the door as Natalie walked right by. Will had basically kept Natalie in the dark and cause a rift between the two of them.

"First of all, that was your own fault because you didn't tell her what was going. Second, we are taking it slow and at Tegan's own pace. It doesn't matter how long we are together, I will always be by her side until she tells me otherwise. I am truly falling in love with this girl." Jay watched as Tegan rested in the bed. Honestly, he would give anything for himself to take the bullet. This never should have happened.

"All I am saying is just be cautious, Jay. Take your time in getting to know each other." Will's voice was basically monotone. Not like his brother would ever listen to him as Jay was headstrong as they come.

Tegan was drifting in and out of consciousness. Maybe it was the sure fact the pain medications were starting to wear off or maybe it was she was starting to warm up. But all she could feel was the pain in her leg.

 _"Pain."_ Jay could hear that Tegan must have muttered pain in her sleep. The fact she was experiencing pain from the bullet.

"Did you give her any pain medication? Jay looked up at his brother and went to check the chart to verify what they had given her.

"We gave her a gram of fentanyl for pain about an hour ago when she came in. I will give her another gram as it may be wearing off now." Will stated as he wrote down it down on her record. He looked in the drug box but there was nothing there except morphine. He took the vial and syringe, measuring out the dosage.

Will took the syringe and placed it in her arm. Not even a minute into giving Tegan the dosage, she started to shake violently. The look in his brother's face went straight to worry as he witnessed it.

"What the hell is going on?" Jay asked with anger in his voice and looked at his brother for some sort of answer.

"Tegan is allergic to morphine." They both turned there heads to see Antonio, Daphne, Chris and Travis with worried looks on there faces. There Tegan was laying in the bed, unconscious and now having a seizure.

"Epinephrine stat." Just then the nurses came in and grabbed the medication, injecting it into her arm. Just as quickly as her seizure started they quickly diminished. "Can someone find me some fentanyl?" With that, one of the nurses left to retrieve the medication and then injected into her IV.

"You must be Tegan's cousin, Daphne," Will said as he looked amongst the group outside the door. Jay had remained right beside Tegan's side as his hand was interlaced with hers.

"Yes, Doctor. How is she?" Daphne asked as she entered the room and took the other side of her bed. Her eyes looked down at her cousin who almost looked like she had gone through hell. Chris and Travis stood to the side of the room as well.

" I am Dr. Will Halstead, Jay's brother. It's nice to meet you despite the current circumstances.

Her blood work came back and everything is normal. We gave her type specific blood as well as some warm saline to warm her body up slowly. We got an X-ray and the bullet is in the lower part of her calf. We are just waiting for surgery come down to take her up. Once she is up there, they can remove the bullet. Except what just happened with the morphine, Tegan is stable." Will went over her chart and explained to her cousin the extent of her injuries.

"Thank you, Dr. Halstead. I appreciate everything you have done for Tegan." Daphne took Tegan's other hand and held it in hers.

"I am going to go call and see how much longer it will be. If you need anything just let me know." Will gave a reassuring nod towards Tegan's family as he left the room. By the look on Daphne's face, his brother was about to get an earful.

"What the  _fuck_ happened?" Daphne was doing her best to keep her cool but it was almost hard. Here was her cousin in the hospital with a bullet wound in her leg.

"Daphne! Let Jay tell his side before you jump to conclusions. We have to have all the facts before you go off." Chris was quick to stop his girl from going off on Jay. He took his place right beside her, holding Daphne's other hand as well. Travis walked over towards Jay as he looked at Tegan.

"I am just as confused as you are. My team is working on what happened right now. All I can tell you is Antonio called me around 5 am telling me that something happened at Tegan's apartment complex. After that it seemed all fuzzy as I went into overdrive, trying to find Tegan. Antonio literally had to hold me back." Jay looked at his coworker and nodded towards him, unsure if Jay could get the words out again. It constantly replaying in his own head what he witnessed. Not really being able to process it himself.

"We were told to stand down, but that all changed when we heard another gunshot go off. The team went in along with SWAT and other officers as well.  We advanced towards the fifth floor as that's where the call had come from.

Apparently, around 430a, there was shouting and then gunfire was heard. We can only think that's how Tegan was shot. That she got out of bed to hit the wall because, from the looks of it, she was standing up. She managed to hide in the closet, not just from what happened but also for warmth. When Jay and I entered the apartment, it was freezing. No heat or AC was even on. We found her curled up with a small blanket and in the very back of the closet.  

My team is working on what happened and we will find out who did this. When we find the person or persons, they will get the full extent of the law. You have my word on it and you have Jay's. Jay was the one that found her and saved her." Antonio looked amongst the group as they themselves were trying to find answers. Or process the events.

"I never liked that apartment complex Tegan was staying in. It's not safe at all." Travis finally spoke up as he looked at his best friend lying in the bed. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, trying not to break down himself.

"I am sorry Jay for lashing out. I jumped to conclusions and for that I am sorry. You are right Travis, she is not going back to that place. That place is in horrible conditions and my cousin will not be staying there ever again." Daphne felt a few tears come down her face, not realizing how bad things had gotten. If they knew sooner, you would be damn sure Daphne would have pulled her out of that place.

"Let us focus on getting her better and we will figure out a better place for her. Right now, I think you should call your aunt. I am sure she needs to know what is going on." Chris stated as he looked at everyone. Deep down inside, Jay wasn't going to let her go back to that place at all. Honestly, he wanted her to stay with him. For her to be near him and to hold her at night. To see her beautiful face when he woke up. But Chris was right, they would figure out that stuff later.

"That's if I can even get a hold of her but you are right she needs to know. Come get me if something happens." Daphne said as she pulled her phone out of her purse. Knowing her aunt, she was going to find some excuse as to what happened. Rolling her eyes, Daphne left the room to make the call.

"Thank you, Jay, for saving her. I don't know what I would do without my best friend." Travis looked down at Jay and could see something was bothering him. Not wanting to overstep his bounds, Travis opted to leave it be for the time.

"Yes, thank you, Jay. I don't know what we would do if we lost her. We are glad that she has you. She doesn't stop talking about you. There is this light in her eyes when she mentions your name." Chris gave a small chuckle looking down as his "sister".

Jay gave a small smile towards them and back down at Tegan. He just hoped the team found the asshole soon because he wanted to make sure this asshole paid for what he did. "I don't know what I would have done either. She means the world to me and you have my word, when we find out who did this, they are going to pay." Jay said kissing her hand.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some coffee." Travis gave a small yawn feeling the lack of sleep from last night take effect.

"I could use a cup as well," Chris said taking a seat right next to her, not realizing how much this had taken effect on them in such a short time.

"Why don't you guys sit with her for a while. I am going to go call the team and see if we have any updates. I'll get coffee and be back shortly." Jay stood up, realizing that his legs had fallen asleep and needed to move them.

"Thank you, Jay." With that Jay and Antonio left the room for them to spend some with Tegan. He just prayed that there was some information. If there was one thing he didn't like was waiting for updates. It was almost unbearable.

 

* * *

 

 

“I really don’t understand our aunt. Why in the hell can she never answer the phone when we need her?” Daphne was beyond frustrated as she entered the room. “I honestly cannot stand her!” Chris moved out of the seat and Daphne went back near her cousin.

“Yeah, she’s just a peach. One time she yelled at me because I was staying over with Tegan. She didn't want any boys over, though she and I were dating and was a bad influence on her.” Travis tried his best to be serious but it was hard because of what Tegan had done after that.” Tegan spent 30 minutes going off on her. Saying that her opinion doesn't matter and will have anyone over that she wants to. Also how I have been there more for her then she has her whole life. Then told her to get the fuck out. I have never seen her so mad in my life.” His eyes were focused on Tegan as he spoke. The images of the day replaying in his head.

“Remind me if she ever comes to town to run away,” Chris muttered hearing now bad there aunt truly was.

“Don’t worry, I will be right behind you.” Daphne smiles as she looked up at Chris. He placed a small kiss on the top of her forehead.

“Did I tell you how much I love you.” Chris smiled as he took her hand into his. Then it hit Daphne. They had completely forgotten to call Logan. Pulling out her phone, she waited to see if her brother would answer the phone.

_“Hey Logan, it’s Daphne. Can you call me when you get a chance? It’s regarding Tegan. She’s in the hospital. I would rather not discuss the details on the phone. Just call me back.”_

“Forgot to call Logan?” Travis asked. Daphne looked over at him and could see a hint of blush behind his cheeks. She could always swear there was something between those two. The few times that Logan was in town and met up with Tegan. Travis and Logan would always flirt with one another. There was a spark between the two of them. Just with Logan constantly being away they could never fully spend more time with one another.

“Yeah, cannot believe I forgot. Then again he’s been away for a while and hasn't been in touch. I just don’t want him to find out second hand by our aunt. Hopefully, he will call back soon.” Daphne signed trying to take a deep breath but her anxiety was taking its toll on her.

Just then Will and another man came into the room. Daphne couldn't deny how attractive the man was with dark hair, rugged beard and about the same height as Will. "Hi, my name is Dr. Connor Rhodes, I am one of the surgeons here at Chicago Med. You must be Tegan's family?"

"Yes, I am Daphne, Tegan's cousin, this is my fiancé Chris and Tegan's best friend Travis. It's nice to meet you. Are you going to take her upstairs now?"

"Yes. It's a pretty simple procedure. We will make an incision in her lower calf and remove the bullet. From the x-rays, it's lodged deep in her tissue but it should be a quick fix. I understand she is allergic to morphine. Is there anything else she is allergic too we should be aware of?" Conner said as he looked over Tegan's chart as well the x-rays.

"Just Morphine. Will Tegan be able to still dance or have function in her leg?" Travis asked the important question that seemed to go missed by everyone.

"I expect Tegan to make a full recovery. She won't be able to do any dancing or walking on it for a few weeks. After that, she will be good to go."

"Don't worry, Dr. Rhodes is the best in Chicago and will take good care of her." Will did his best to give a reassuring smile towards them. "If you want, I will have them take you upstairs in the waiting room." Daphne just nodded in agreement as her throat started to choke up. She hated feeling like this.

"If anyone doesn't have any more questions, we will take her upstairs and get her prepped. If you want to take a view minutes before we go up, please do."

Daphne placed a small kiss on Tegan's forehead and whispered, "Love you, sweetie." Chris just took her hand and squeezed it. "We will see you in a bit, kiddo." Travis was next as he came over and kissed the other side of her forehead, "Don't you dare do anything stupid. We have a recital to plan for girlie."

With that Connor and Will alongside two other people started to move the gurney and out of the room, leaving Daphne, Travis, and Chris in the room. They just hoped everything would go according to plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Antonio had been on the phone for a few moments trying to get as many details as they could regarding the case. It almost seemed like they were keeping him in the dark. It was beyond frustrating because he wanted to do something.

"Don't worry, when they have more details, we will go get that son of a bitch. Right now, Tegan needs you." Antonio said as they started to walk back towards the room.

"I know, it just sucks. This never should have happened. I sensed something was wrong and I didn't act on it."

"You should beat yourself up, Jay. Look at this way, she's here getting the best care and it could have been worse. I know you wish you could have done something more, but there isn't much you could have done." Antonio said seriously as he looked at his friend. He understood the pain Jay was going through but they had to wait it out for now.

"I know your right, it's just frustrating, to say the least."

"Let's head back, I am sure they are probably on their way to come get her. I saw Conner a bit ago talking to your brother." Just then, Conner and Will were moving Tegan in the hallway  "Go. I will go get her family and meet you upstairs.

Jay ran over towards them "WAIT!" Both Connor and Will turned around and stopped the gurney. "We will give you a few minutes, but we need to get her upstairs." Connor was strict in his voice as he looked at him.

"Thank you, Connor, for doing this," Jay said as he looked at both of them.

"No problem, be quick." Both Will and Connor stood to the side for a moment to give him a few minutes.

"Hey baby, stay strong for me okay? When you get out, I am going to take you out and we can do whatever you want, I promise." Jay rested his head against hers and a few tears came down his face. Taking her hand into his, he placed a small kiss on them. "I will be right here waiting for you."

"Alright Jay, we need to go," Connor said interrupting them. "Don't worry, she is in good hands. Everything will be alright." With that, Jay reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as they wheeled her upstairs, leaving Jay to watch.

 

* * *

 

 

After being told which room to go to, Sebastian made his way there. But the sight in front him made his stomach ill. It was Jay kissing Tegan's forehead. He could feel the rage in his body, witnessing the sight before him. He honestly didn't understand why he was here, to begin with. This was probably his fault after all. The reason Tegan was lying there and by the looks of it having to go up to surgery.

He could treat Tegan 100% better and she wouldn't be in any danger. He would be able to protect her way better than Jay ever could. He didn't care if Jay was a cop, after all, he wasn't going to stand by and tolerate this. Sebastian was going to make his voice heard and be damned who witnessed it. Heading towards the room, he saw Daphne, Chris, and Travis in the room.

Chris could see the look on Sebastian's face as he entered the room. Everything about his body language read how angry he truly was. Chris made his way over towards his friend and said, "Not here, not now. If you truly care about her, keep it civil."

Daphne came over as well, "Sebastian, Travis is here and if word gets out - you are going to be in a lot of trouble. Just remain calm."

"I am going to go wait upstairs," Travis said looking amongst the group, unsure of what was about to happen. He just walked out of the room and headed upstairs. He would be damned if someone wasn't going to be up there. They all waited until he left before Sebastian spoke next.

"Do you think I give a fuck? Tegan is about to have surgery? What the hell happened?" Sebastian could hear his voice start to rise as he spoke. Not really caring who heard him.

"Really? You are going to do this here? What is your problem, Sebastian? I don't understand you at all. One moment, you are all over every girl and the next you are here pretending to care?" Daphne was way beyond pissed now. Chris could see it and placed a hand on her shoulder but she just pushed it off him.

"You don't think I care about her? I do! Why do you think I am here?" Chris just rolled his eyes at this point. This wasn't what anyone needed right now.

"You're not HER boyfriend Sebastian! Jay, her actual boyfriend will be here any moment and honestly, I am liking him more than you right now. After the time we spent with them last night, he's a much better fit than you." Daphne pushed past Sebastian and made her way towards the door. She quickly stopped short and turned back around and said, "You cannot even get your head out of your ass for one moment and see what's in front of you?"

With that Daphne left the room, leaving Chris and Sebastian in the empty room. She was doing her best to hold it together but it was almost impossible. Sebastian wasn't making easy, to say the least.  

"What the hell is she talking about?" Sebastian asked, looking almost betrayed by his best friend with what Daphne just had said.

"We had dinner with them last night. Tegan wanted to introduce him to us. He's a good guy and we both like him. He's good for her." Chris said seriously, his eyes focused on Sebastian as he was searching for something to say. Sebastian was now going back and forth and Chris just watched as he did.

"You cannot be serious?! You are supposed to be my best friend Chris. Why the hell would you have dinner with him?" Sebastian was way beyond angry at this moment. He felt like nothing was on his side at this moment. Tegan was having surgery, she had a boyfriend and his best friend had dinner with the "enemy".

"Because Tegan is happy and at the end of the day that's what matters despite who she is with. You have no claim on her! She's not YOUR girlfriend Sebastian. She's with Jay. The faster you realize that, the better." Chris was now getting angry that he had to drill this into his head. Sebastian couldn't realize how it was making him come off.

"I WANT her to be my girlfriend. I have BEEN waiting four fucking years! To ask her out! Just because she is with this guy doesn't change anything."

"You are impossible sometimes. You don't LISTEN to anyone. It's a wonder why you don't have girlfriends. Maybe it's this whole attitude or maybe it's the fact all you want is someone to "WARM" your bed for a short time. I will NOT let Tegan be subjected to that, Sebastian!"

"You are honestly taking the side of a guy who is probably the reason why she got SHOT in the first place!" .....

Both Jay and Antonio turned around as they heard shouting from the room Tegan was currently in. One of the voices was Chris and the other, he wasn't familiar with. Both of them headed towards the room and something that caught Jay's ear. Something inside of him got angry. Antonio could see the look on Jay's face as they heard -  _"You are honestly taking the side of a guy who is probably the reason why she got SHOT in the first place!"_

Both of them entered the room and saw Chris and another guy. He was dark haired, scruffy beard and dressed in a suit. Probably the same age as Chris. Chris had turned his attention to the door and looked at Jay.

"Who the hell are you?" Jay asked looking at this guy up and down. There was something right from the moment, Jay didn't like about him but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Sorry Jay, this is my best friend Sebastian." Chris words were just simple, unsure if he should tell him anything more. Not wanting to add more fuel to the fire.

"I take it your  _Jay_ " Sebastián asked as he looked Jay up and down. What was so special about this guy? What did Tegan honestly see in him? He wasn't that special and he was way better than Jay. At least in his opinion.

The more Jay talked to this guy, the angrier he was getting. He didn't know why he was even here. Tegan was his girl and this guy had no claim over her. She hadn't even mentioned him once since they started dating. So, what was his purpose in even being here?

"Yes, my name is Jay Halstead and Tegan's BOYFRIEND." Emphasis on the word boyfriend as he took a step closer to him and was about face to face. Both of them just staring at one another.

"So you're the one at fault for Tegan getting shot?" Sebastian felt a bit of boldness as he spoke. He wanted to see the reaction or maybe it was trying to find some truth he could tell Tegan. Chris knew this was about to get out of hand very quickly. Two men having feelings over the same woman never ended well. Especially two alpha males wanting to stake there so called claim.

"Do you want to repeat that again? It's been a long day and I am not sure if I heard you right?" Now they were face to face. Jay had taken his hands and crossed them against his chest. Sebastian had his hands in his pockets with a smug look on his face. Doing his best to size up this guy, despite Jay being a bit more muscular then himself.

"I said, YOUR the one at fault for Tegan getting shot, right?" With that, something in Jay snapped as he uncrossed his arms and took his elbow and pushed Sebastian up against the wall. His elbow resting against his neck and applied some pressure. Both Chris and Antonio watched, completely shocked by the boldness of the words that were exchanged.

"I don't give a shit who you are or what your relation to Tegan is, but I will not be accused of something I didn't do. It was NOT my fault one bit. We are currently looking for the people that did this to her. By the way, Tegan is MY girlfriend and NOT yours." Jay could see there was a small smirk on  Sebastian's face and desperately wanted to punch this guy in the face. But not here and not now. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a bigger scene in the hospital.

Just then Antonio placed a hand on Jay's shoulder as they noticed a small crowd had gathered behind them watching. "Let's go upstairs and wait for Connor." With that Jay released Sebastian from his grip.

"One more thing, stay AWAY from my girlfriend." with that Jay left the room with Antonio. He was doing his best to calm his nerves and go back and punch him in the face. He would be damned if this guy got anywhere near his girlfriend. Or worse, take her away from him.

Sebastian straightens out his suit just a bit and saw the look on Chris' face. Chris just shook his head in disappointment with Sebastian's words.

He turned around and faced his best friend, "I think it's best you go home. I will call you later when she's out of surgery. One more thing, I was going to let him honestly kick your ass. If you ever pull that shit again, he won't be the only one kicking your butt." With that, Chris left the room leaving Sebastian in the room alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was patiently waiting for Tegan to get out of surgery. It has been almost two hours and it was starting to worry him just a bit. Connor hadn't come out yet and normally it didn't take this long without something being more serious. But all he could was put his hands in through his hair. What he wouldn't give to be in her place. So she wouldn't have to go through this. Antonio had stayed with him not just for moral support but as a friend as well. Will had come by for a few minutes to see if there was an update, but there wasn't one of late.

Then there was Sebastian. How dare Sebastian blame him for the events. To accuse him was downright absurd. He didn't see how that place looked or who lived there. The constant runaways and drug deals that were being done under the table. Lord, if only he punched Sebastian in his pretty boy face. That would have made the day ten times better. But Jay couldn't deny that there was something in his eye that worried him. That maybe he had feelings for her and was trying to show it in some way. This is what pissed him off the most.

The only way Jay would ever lose Tegan was if she said so. That she didn't want to date him or no longer had feelings for him. Until then, he would fight every day for her. All he cared about was her.

Just then he heard his cellphone go off and noticed it was Adam. Getting up out his seat, he left the room to take the call. “What’s up?”

“I was calling to let you know we have a lead and have Antonio meet us back at the district.” Jay knocked on the glass to get Antonio’s attention.

“We will be on our...” Jay was cut off quickly by Adam.

“Just Antonio. Voight doesn't want you anywhere near this guy. Just stay with Tegan.” Adam was trying his best to reassure Jay that it was important for him to stay there. “Don’t worry, we will take care of this okay? With that, Adam hung up the phone.

“What’s up?” Antonio asked and just then Daphne came out of the room with a curious look on her face.

“They have a lead. Voight wants you back at the station and for me not to be near this guy.” There was a hint of frustration in Jay's voice as he spoke. He didn't understand why Voight wasn't letting him help with the case.

“He is just looking out for you. We all our Jay. Your focus needs to be on Tegan.” Antonio placed his hand on Jay’s back in hope to ease his friend. But the look on Jay’s face proved otherwise.

“I just want to get this asshole for hurting Tegan. The fact that this happened and I couldn't be there to protect her or save her. She’s lying on the damn operating table and we haven’t heard a damn thing about it!” He was doing his best to hold it together, but every minute they didn't get word was borderline torture.

“Jay, this isn't your fault at all. It’s the fact my aunt is a cheapskate and didn't find her a decent place to live. You would think that with our aunt making 6 figures, that would matter. Right now, we just have to wait and as much as it pains us sitting here twiddling our thumbs.”

“You can guarantee if I ever meet her, it’s not gonna go over very nicely” Jay just hoped he would never meet her. The conversation between the two of them wouldn't be a pleasant one.

"Trust me, I am right there with you. She’s not the easiest person.”

“Look, I’ll head to the district and go see what’s going on. Stay here and be with her. She’s going to want you here when she wakes up.” Antonio looked over at Jay in hopes that maybe he would listen to him. Jay just simply nodded and watch Antonio leave.

“Jay, I know what your boss said and what your coworker just said about staying here. But honestly, I know Tegan, she would want you to get that asshole. Personally, I want you to be there when they arrest him. Maybe do a little arm twisting?

I know you feel guilty for not being there but going to go get that jerk is your way of protecting her. To make sure she is safe. I can see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. There are deeper feelings between the two of you. It’s the same with Chris and I. It took one look and that was it. I fell in love with him, hard. That same look the two of us share is the same look I see in both of you.

Tegan would want you to do everything in your power to protect her. To keep her safe at all costs. No matter what the consequences. In other words, go get that son of a bitch and make him pay, is what I am trying to say.” Jay gave a smirk towards Daphne as he got the go-ahead from her.

“If anything happens to Tegan and/or when she wakes up call me please Daphne,” Jay said as he looked at her. Daphne could see the hurt in his eyes. He truly cared for Tegan and she was grateful that they were together. This was the type of guy she needed in her life. “Here is my number” Pulling out a card from his wallet and handing it to her.

“Don’t worry. I’ll call you and let you know.” Putting the card in her pocket, Daphne watched Jay head towards the elevators.

With that Jay left the hospital in hopes of getting to the district before they left. There was one thing that was certain, no one was going to stop him from this guy. Not Voight. Not his team. He couldn't be there to stop it from happening, you can be damn sure this guy was going to get what was coming to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

With his foot on the gas, Jay weaved through the traffic in hopes of getting to the district in time. If they truly had a lead on who did this, he would be damned that he wasn’t there to get this son of a bitch. To see his ass arrested and pay for hurting Tegan. There was no one could tell him otherwise. Not Voight, not his team. This was his fight.

Making a quick turn on the road, something had fallen down from the visor above him. Jay hadn’t even realized it was in his lap until he stopped the truck in front of the district. Picking it up, Jay saw it was a printed picture of them. Her arms were around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist and heads rested against each other. The look in her eyes was solely on him. That beautiful smile on her face. He turned over the picture and saw a written message on the back...

_Jay,_

_I wanted to give you a little something when you are having a bad day or feel like things are at a loss. Know that I will always be here for you and I have your back. You mean the world to me and I am falling for you. Just look at this picture of us. You and me, baby. There is no one else for me. Just you. Always._

_Love Tegan_

_Xoxo_

Kissing the picture, he placed it back in its spot, above the visor. Exiting the truck, he took a deep breath. The feeling of anxiety was starting to take over making his way through the back entrance. That's when he noticed his teammates were getting geared up. Antonio could see the look on his face and saw the same look in his eyes as his own. That he was going to be here no matter despite what anyone else had said.

Jay looked at each of his teammates in the eye. They knew. Knew that Jay wasn't going to leave. If it was any one of them in the same situation, they would do the exact same thing. Protect the ones they love. Just then Voight had come in the room and saw Jay standing opposite of him.

"Gear up. We leave in 10 minutes." Voight instructed looking dead straight at Jay. Jay went over to get his Kevlar vest and strapped it to his chest, placed his Glock in the holster, and the long gun just in case it was needed.

"I need to know if you have a clear head, Jay. That you have my back." His attention looked up at his partner Hailey. The look of concern was written all over her face not sure of her partner’s state of mine.

"If this was anyone else on the team Hailey, or in my position, they would be doing the same thing. I couldn't be there for Tegan. I couldn't **fucking** protect her. I will be damned if I am not here to get this bastard. You want to know if my head is in the game - IT IS and of course I got your back. I need you all to understand, I need to be here. So if anyone has a problem let me know now." Jay looked amongst his team and waited for some kind of response. Maybe from Voight or even Antonio but there was none. Just comforting words...

"We are going to get this guy, Jay. When we do, I am sure Tegan will be out of surgery and awake. I am sure she will want to see your smiling face and know that you got the SOB." Antonio patted him on the back in an attempt to reassure him.

"Thanks, Antonio." Jay tried to remain calm as the feeling of anger was taking over. "Thank you for taking this case on and protecting Tegan."

"Jay, we are family and this team protects the family. No one attacks us or the people we love without getting the consequences. Just to make sure everyone knows - we do this one by the book. If we want to make this stick, it has to be perfect." Voight walked over to Jay and saw the look in his eyes. Filled with pain and anger even fear. It was the same fear when he lost his own wife. Hank wasn't about to let this bastard go. They were going to find the person and bring him to justice.

"Thank you." was all Jay managed to say.

"Alright everyone let's roll out," Voight shouted towards the group. With that, the team headed out and on to catch this fucker.

* * *

"Just so you know, this guy is a real piece of work. He was arrested several months ago for drug possession, soliciting women, and several gambling networks using women as slaves. This guy has a type, and Voight told me not to tell you but I think you need to know. The woman he chooses is young, brunette and no taller than 5'4. There is a possibility that the reason he moved into the apartment was because Tegan lived there." Hailey looked over to find her partner gripping the wheel tightly and his facial expression had completely changed. There was rage in his eyes. Almost as if something had snapped. I mean, who wouldn’t?!

"Why the hell was there shooting?" The thought immediately came to his mind and couldn't help but feel like there was more to the story. The team hadn't even revealed the full story of what had happened to him. Maybe it was because they felt like it would cause more stress on Jay. Or if Tegan found out, she would be scared.

"Alright, you have to stay calm Jay. I can see it in your eyes that you are about to go off. The apartment next door to Tegan's was the apartment where the guy was renting. The apartment next door to him on the opposite side was a colleague of his along with a young woman." Hailey was doing her best to explain this but the next part was going to be the hardest. Trying to find the right words.

"Tegan told me that woman is a part-time teacher or something." Jay's eyes remained on the road as they drove out of the city. They had come to find out there was a house in the middle of the woods, where he kept them for the time being. Until they were ready so to speak.

"That is true but she also has a side job of befriending the woman and then when the time is right they would kidnap the woman." Taking a deep breath, Hailey continued explaining, "Well the geniuses had decided to have a meeting at 4:30 am. The plan was for them to kidnap Tegan right before school. They were going to do it sooner but you came along. Which lead to a huge argument.

The young woman was fighting with both of them, not wanting any part of it anymore and didn't want anything to happen to Tegan. The alpha also knows as Rick Hoffer had shot both the female and the other guy. The dude was DOA and the female was only shot in the arm. She was taken to Lakeview in hopes they wouldn't know where Tegan was at. Burgess and Atwater went to the hospital to get as much information as they could. It took a little bit of arm pulling but finally revealed the information.

It was in a safe located back at the apartment. There were journals and journals of information. They have had their eyes on Tegan for about 6 months. Who her family was, what she did on a daily basis, everything. Even some information on you. They were tracking both of you. This guy wanted Tegan for himself and was going to do whatever he could to get it. He is literally obsessed with her.

You have to remain calm when we find him. Voight wants to bring this son of a bitch down and it has to be perfect. He has networks all over the city and multiple people with ties to his organization. I understand you want revenge but Jay please, I need you to keep your head in the game. " Hailey looked over him and his facial expressions were unreadable. Just blank.

Every fiber of his being was on fire. He could feel the anger and rage start to build up knowing what they were planning. To take his girl and use her as a sex slave or even something worse. He would be damned if that was going to happen. No one was going to hurt her, never again.

Stepping on the gas, he hit the sirens and weaved through traffic. Everything just tuned out as he drove, not even hearing his partner's voice. The only thing Jay could see was Tegan's face. Her beautiful smile that shined so brightly. It was the first thing he noticed when they met. It was the only thing he wanted to see. Everything started to come to him in flashes. The moment they first met, there first kiss, the hockey game and seeing her excited, watching her fall asleep in his arms, waking up to her and never wanting it to end. All those small moments of her. He didn't care they had only been dating several weeks. To him, it was a lifetime. Tegan was his better half maybe even his soulmate. This guy wasn't about to take everything he held dear. It was time for revenge. To do whatever he could to protect Tegan.

* * *

"Atwater, Dawson, and Burgess take the front. Upton and Ruzek check the back. Halstead, stay here with me." Voight's voice was clear as everyone geared up.

"What the hell Voight?! I am going with the team." Jay looked over at his boss and saw the blank expression on his face.

"I said before Jay, we are doing this by the book. I cannot have you in there when we arrest him. It's a conflict of interest and if they find out the arresting officer is the boyfriend of the victim - it will be a hard time getting the case to trial. I am doing this to protect you, Jay and Tegan. Do this for her. Stay here. If you have a problem with that, you can leave. I am having you here as a courtesy, knowing that we get the guy." Voight placed a hand on his teammate’s shoulder, knowing the look of betrayal was all over Jay's face.

"How come you didn't tell me what was going on? I think I deserved to know what they were going to do with Tegan. How they were going to kidnap her, the things they had planned, Hank. That is my girlfriend." Jay was doing his best to hold on to some sort of sanity he had left. To remain calm and that things would work out. Or maybe he just snapped and would lose everything Jay held dear to him. There was no coming back from killing someone. It was Hank’s duty to protect Jay at all costs. To make sure he went home at night and knew that things were safe.

"There is a reason why I wanted you to stay at the hospital. It was to be there to protect her in case they came looking for her. Don't worry, I got officers there, making sure she was safe. But Jay, I am doing this to protect you. I don't want you to do something stupid and Tegan doesn't have you. I told you we protect family. I am protecting YOU. I understand you want to be here and want to get this guy but let the team take him down. " Voight's attention turned back towards the rest of the group. "We do this on my mark."

With that Jay watched as they started to take there marks. Kevin, Antonio, and Kim were in front of Voight as they moved forward. Hailey and Ruzek started to make there way back behind the house. Jay just stood there as they made there way inside the house. How he wanted to go into the house, catch him and fuck him up. Just enough to make it look like he fought back against an officer. That would be an even bigger charge that would stick. Turning his radio up just a bit, he could hear what was going on...

_"Clear"_ from Kim's radio _"Clear"_ followed by Ruzek's radio _"All Clear"_ from Hailey's radio. Just then muffled sounds could be heard on the radio. It sounded like it was coming from Antonio's radio.

_Suspect_...... *static* _on_ *static*...... _Running_... Then it went completely blank and static.

"Antonio?" He tried to key the radio but it wasn't working. Just then the door swung wide open to reveal Rick on the porch. Blood was all over his hands and shirt. Something snapped inside of him as his eyes remained on him. Watching his every move. It was eye to eye. That's when Jay watched as he took off inside the woods.

His own legs took off after him. The rage and fire inside of him fueling his every move. To be able to catch this guy. That it was clouding his judgment as he ran. It came down to basic revenge. To take him down. Jay pulled out the gun out of his holster and hid behind a tree. Peeking his head around a corner, a few shots were fired off. Aiming the gun, Jay fired off several shots as well but completely missed him.

Peeking his head out to the side and looking in both directions, he couldn't find the perp. Doing his best to be still as he walked, Jay hides behind another tree and looked around again. Nothing. "Where had this SOB gone to?" There was no sign of him and Jay was getting pissed. He could be hiding anywhere in these woods. It didn't help that it was starting to get dark soon and wasn't going to have much light in the situation.

Just then Jay heard several twigs being snapped and turned his head. The guy ran out of his hiding place and made his way down a hill. Jay was hot on Rick’s heels as they both ran. The guy looked behind him and fired several shots towards Jay, completely missing him. This guy didn't have the aim to save his life.

"Chicago PD STOP" Jay shouted but Rick didn’t bother to stop. He just kept running. The cool air was starting to take its toll on Jay. Of course, he was in shape but it was hard to run in the woods with the temperature dropping quickly.

Jay was closing in on Rick pretty fast. The guy had completely tripped over a stump and landed close to a tree. Jay bent down and picked him up off the ground. His elbow placed firmly against his throat with all the weight pressed against it. Jay could feel that Rick was struggling to breathe as more pressure was applied. Everything in his body was practically screaming at him. To do something or punch this guy lights out.

"You put a hit on my girlfriend?! Do you think you have some claim on her? That you can do whatever you want with her!? She's is MY girlfriend and I will always protect her against men like you. Against the disgusting pigs in the world that treat women as property. She will never be YOURS, ever. YOU will never lay a fucking hand on her. You understand me?!" With that, Jay pushed more weight on his throat and could hear him coughing for air. Using his other hand, the gun was pressed against the dude's forehead."I could pull this trigger right now and end all of this. End your fucking life for hurting my girlfriend."

"But you won't Jay." Jay turned his head around and could see Antonio looking at him with his gun pointed at the perp. Antonio continued moving slightly forward and placed a hand on his friend's back. "He's not worth losing your life over. Not losing Tegan over. She would be devastated if she lost you. You are a better man than this, Jay. Better than he ever will be. That’s why Tegan fell for you.”

With that the rest of the team surrounded them and guns pointed. Voight placed his gun in his holster and walked over towards them. Jay was doing everything he could to hold on and Hank could see it. Pain. Anger. Frustration. The inner struggle inside of him trying to hold on.

"Jay, give me the gun. Listen to Antonio, he isn't worth it, son. There are much more important things right now. We will take care of it." Voight said extending out his hand, doing what he can do to reason with him. Jay looked back at the guy and then at Voight. It all registering in his head. He couldn't do this to Tegan. Leave her alone. He was in love with her. That's what it boiled down to - Jay was absolutely, positively in love with Tegan. He was a better man than this guy ever would be. There was no doubt about that.

Slowly handing his gun over to Voight, Antonio moved forward and turned the bastard around, "Rick Hoffer, you are under arrest for soliciting, gambling, prostitution and sex traffic." with that the guy was led away. Most of the team followed as well but Voight stayed with Jay.

“You should head back to the hospital, Jay. Tegan’s cousin tried to get a hold of you, when she couldn’t, she called Antonio. Tegan’s out of surgery now. She isn’t awake but I’m sure she will be soon and will be asking for you. We have this, Jay. Go be with her.” Jay felt a sense of relief with the news. That she was out of surgery and would be okay. Voight started to walk back to the truck but stopped when he spoke again. "One more thing, I am going to give you one week's furlough. I have a feeling that both of you will need it." With that, Voight headed off in the direction of the team.

Jay took a big deep breath and finally felt relief wash over his body. That everything was going to be alright. That things were starting to look up over a very stressful two days. Now it was time to head back to the hospital and see his girl. He just hoped that Tegan was awake so he could look upon those beautiful brown eyes and that angelic smile.

* * *

Jay entered the Surgical Ward and could see Connor talking to his brother Will. They both turned their heads and looked over at him. Connor was now walking towards him as Will walked away.

"How is she?" Jay was quick to as Connor came over causing a small chuckle.

"Tegan was slightly anemic and had to transfuse her to make sure she was clotting. That's why it took so long. It was the only complication and after that everything was smooth sailing. We were able to remove the bullet. She will need to be off her leg for a few weeks, but other than that, Tegan will make a full recovery. We are going to keep her overnight and should hopefully be released tomorrow or the next day. Just want to make sure Tegan is clotting.

Don't worry Jay. You have a fighter on your hand. The anesthesia should be wearing off soon and should be waking up. She's in room 6 if you want to go in. I know her cousin has been with her, not sure about the rest of them." Connor patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Connor, for everything. The surgery, being her doctor. It means a lot to me that she had the best. I appreciate it." The feeling of relief washed over him knowing that things were finally at ease.

"No problem. I will be back later to check on her. Let me know if you need anything." Connor was about to walk away but turned back around, "Oh, I better be invited to the recital. I hear she's an amazing dancer."

"Don't worry, I will let her know." Both of them laughed as Connor walked away and Jay headed towards her room.

Jay rested his body against the door with his eyes focused on Tegan. Daphne had fallen asleep on the small chair next to her cousin. It looked like Travis and Chris had gone home. His eyes were only focused on Tegan as she slept. Daphne's eyes started to flutter and looked up at him. The look of concern immediately took over as she got up towards him.

"Did you catch the guy?" Daphne asked looking at Jay.

"Yea. He is going away for a long time. Has she woken up at all?" Jay's eyes were only watching her. Daphne could see how much he truly cared at that moment. That he was completely love-struck by her. It was all in his eyes.

"Not really. I think it's the pain medicine as well. But I did hear her murmur your name. I think she has missed you. Do I want to know what happened at that apartment or why shots were fired?" Daphne's eyes were focused back on her cousin as concern was deep set inside her.

"I think it's best you don't. Let's just say that he will be going away for a long time and Tegan won't have to worry. One thing is for sure, she won't be going back to that apartment. I don't care if she has to stay with me, I won't let her go back there." A small amount of guilt came over Daphne, at how Tegan ended up in that place. Her aunt still hadn't called them back or even seem to care. Logan still hadn't called either but he was half a continent away from them and probably was busy.

"I completely agree with you. She won't be going back to that apartment. Chris and I talked, we think it might be best for her to move in with us. It has nothing to do with you, Jay. We like you and happy that you both are together. It's just you both have only been dating a few weeks. It comes down to both of you not rushing into something and messing it up. I don't want you upset with either of us. I think once you both have dated a bit longer than go for it." Daphne looked up at Jay trying to read his facial expression.

Jay looked down at Daphne and gave him a small smile. "As much as I would love to wake up to her every night and see her beautiful face, your right. We have only been dating a few weeks and I don't want to mess this up. I want to this to work out, Daph. I cannot see my life without her." His eyes focused on Tegan as she slowly started to stir.

"You know that you are more than welcome to come over or spending time at your place. I am going to see if I can get ahold of her brother or aunt. I still haven't been able to get ahold of them. I know Logan is busy but my aunt has no excuse. Why don't you spend time with her? We can talk about the apartment stuff later." Daphne gave a reassuring smile and walked out of the room.

"Jay?" Tegan's voice was just above a whisper. Lord did she feel like shit. There was the dull pain in her leg and head felt like it was on fire. She hated pain-relieving drugs, always making her feel like shit. Her eyes started to focus more on the room looking over Jay.

There he was in a leather jacket, red Hanley, jeans, Kevlar vest on his chest and holster on his thigh. _"God, did he have to look so sexy while she looked like shit?"_ All she wanted to do was be in his arms and kiss him.

"Hey, Beautiful." He walked over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. A small smile crept on her face as his lips touched her skin. Lord, did she need him right now. "How are you feeling baby?"

"I feel like I got hit by a bus. What happened? Everything is a bit fuzzy?" Tegan asked as Jay sat on the side of the bed. Their fingers interlaced with each other. His head rested closely on hers and the tears started to fall. Everything he was feeling started to let go. "Hey baby, it's okay." Her other hand cupped his face the best she could despite the wires.

"You don't know how afraid I was of losing you. Finding you hiding in the closet and shot. The blood on the floor. It scared me, Tegan." Jay looked up into her eyes and saw a small smile on her face. Only Tegan would smile despite her circumstances of being shot. That was another reason he was falling for her. No matter what, she would always find the light in any situation.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me. I am not going anywhere. You got me, babe." Tegan's head had managed to rest on hers. Jay closed his eyes and just focused on her presence. The way her body felt near his.

"Thank you, Tegan. I couldn't have done this without you." Lifting his head up just a bit, his eyes focused on hers. The look of confusion wash over her face.

"What do you mean baby?" Her eyes looking back and forth between his unsure of what he was even talking about. Then again the pain medicine was making her loop.

"The picture. The one of us. The message you wrote on the back. It kept me going and kept me from losing it. I want you to know that you are safe Tegan and I will always be there to protect you no matter what." Jay took his hand and cupped her face. Her eyes slowly closed and just felt his thumb lightly stroke her cheek. Her soft skin.

"I am glad. I wanted you to have a picture of us. To know that I will always be there for you no matter what. I will always be your girl." Tegan gave a small smile causing Jay to smile back. Her heart fluttered just by a simple action. His smile.

"I will always be yours baby. No one else makes my heart race as you do." Taking her hand and placed it against his chest. Tegan could feel the fast pace of his heart. The thumping beat. Just then the monitor gave a small beep but quickly went back to normal. "I guess that's my answer," Jay smirked, leaning in and slowly pressed his lips against hers. A small moan came from both their lips as the kiss intensified. Their lips massaging one another. His tongue slowly working its way inside her mouth. The slow caresses of there tongues together working in sync. Jay slowly broke apart the kiss and rested his head against her head.

"I should get going baby. It's late and you need rest." Jay didn't want to leave, not when Tegan was now awake. He had missed her and didn't want to go home to an empty bed without her. Not after the past two days had been. He didn't want to close his eyes and see the horror over and over again. Reliving it in his dreams and seeing the blood.

"Jay, please stay with me. I am scared to be alone and all I want is for you to be here with me. I don't care what the doctor's say. Please, don't leave." Tegan was on the verge of tears afraid of the nightmares herself. Afraid she would wake up alone and Jay wouldn't be here to protect her. Jay quickly sat back down and rested his head back on hers.

"I promise baby, I won't leave you. I will be here as long as you want me. When we get out here, both of us are going to do whatever you want." A small smile crept on Tegan's face looking up at him causing him to smile.

"You know, I had a feeling you said something like that earlier. I have the perfect idea." Tegan's eyes started to get heavy as they closed. Their fingers still interlaced with one another as Jay's eyes started to close as well. They both were now finally able to sleep now with each other nearby.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**            

Sebastian looked out the window as the snow was starting to fall. It had been a few days since Tegan been released from the hospital and was going to be coming to class. He had missed seeing her beautiful face in class. It wasn’t the same as her seat was empty and then remembering what she had gone through.

It’s not like he can talk to Chris or Daphne about Tegan. They were barely speaking to him as it is. After the whole thing at the hospital, they basically had shut him out. It’s not like he didn’t deserve it. Tegan wasn’t his girlfriend after all but it didn’t stop him from caring even though she was with Jay. Lord, he hated that smug asshole. With the better than thou attitude because he was a cop. It didn't matter what Jay's job was - what mattered was Tegan and her safety.

If only things were that simple for him but it wasn't when she was with another man. She wasn't with him. The smile on her face or how happy she was around Jay. Her face had just lit up around him. How could he take that away from her and just resent him? No, it was just best to move on and focus on himself. To get rid of the nasty habits and be healthy for once. Maybe fates would be kind to him and someone new would appear.

Watching as Chris entered his office, they both looked at each other. Chris had dropped his stuff off and left just as quickly. Sebastian needed to talk it out but now wasn't the best time. The class was about to start and needed to head that way. Grabbing his stuff, Sebastian walked out of the office. Several of the female students just smiled towards him and give him those doey eyes they all loved to give him.

Turning the corner, Sebastian came to a dead stop as his attention focused outside - right in front of him. Seeing the one thing he didn't want to see at all. Just once, he wished things would be in his favor. Who was he kidding? That probably would never happen. All he could do was just watch as sadness took over.

* * *

 

"Tegan sweetie, you don't have to go back to school this week. I am sure we can talk to Professor Stan and get your assignments. You need to rest." Daphne said watching her cousin got ready for school. Tegan had officially moved in with Daphne and Chris now. Jay had gone back to her old apartment to get the few essentials but had yet to remove the rest of her stuff out of there.

Honestly, Jay didn't want Tegan to go back there to get her stuff as it might trigger something. So the plan was for Jay and Chris to get her stuff later. Of course, Jay wanted Tegan to stay with him but right now, it was best she stay with here. It wasn't like Jay's apartment was far away from Daphne's house. It was at least 20 minutes away and pretty easy to get too. It was actually closer to the district than his apartment.

Tegan put the finishing touches on her makeup and looked up at her cousin, "I know Daph, but if I don't get out this house I am going to go stir crazy. There is only so much TV I tolerate."

"I know sweetie, but you have only been out of the hospital for a week. Dr. Rhodes did say to take it easy." Just then the doorbell rang and Daphne saw the immediate smile on Tegan's face. _"No one ever listens to me"_  Daphne muttered walking down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Jay, how are you?" Daphne asked as Jay walked into the house. Jay looked up towards the stairs and saw Tegan was wearing a pair of leggings and green plaid shirt along with her combats boots and his leather jacket.

"Hey, beautiful," Jay smirked walking up the stairs. Lord was she beautiful as the blush in her cheeks could be seen. That instant smile on her face the moment they looked at each other. How the hell did she have this effect on him so much?

"Alright, I am going to go over here. Have a good day at school. Be safe." Daphne just shook her head and walked away. Oh, those two were at the point of being sickeningly annoying but it didn't matter. As long as Tegan was happy, that's all that mattered to her.

"Hey, there handsome." Tegan cupped his face and felt as Jay's face just rested in her hands. His eyes were closed and nuzzled against her hand. "You alright?"

Jay opened his eyes and stepped up towards the next step. His eyes looked deep into hers and cupped her face as well. His lips slowly started to massage hers as his tongue advanced inward. His arms rested around her waist, holding her steady against him. Their tongues working together as the kiss became intense. The small moan that escaped her lips caused Jay to get turned on just a bit. Those sweet sounds that came out of her mouth were something he loved to hear. Both of them slowly pulled away as there heads rest against one another.

"I am glad that you are safe and here with me baby. I promise I will always keep you safe, no matter what. I am sorry I couldn't be there to protect you." Tegan lifted his chin up to meet her eyes seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"You know I don't blame you or anything Jay. We didn't know it was going to happen. You got the son of a bitch and he's in jail. That's all that matters. You are right here with me and I couldn't be happier. How about tonight, we spend the night watching movies - just the two of us."

"I would love that baby. Remember, I still owe you a Halstead dinner and whatever you want to do." Jay smirked as their hands linked in with one another. 

"Well, if you don't have a case this weekend, then how about Friday? Your place?" Tegan smirked as Jay gave her that dashing smile. The one she loved so much.

"It's a date, my love." Jay lifting up Tegan bridal style causing her to giggle and smile. Her arms linked around his neck and kissed Jay's neck. There was a small moan escape his lips as Tegan's lips went towards his ear. Oh, how she loved the sounds he made when they kissed. It literally brought Tegan to her knees.

"You are amazing Jay Halstead," She whispered into his ear as they got close to the truck. He was about to set her down but instead lightly spun her around causing her to giggle. Placing her back down, they just looked at each other.

"Not as much as you. You are the light I need in my life." Jay looked deep into her eyes and could feel Tegan run her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed enjoying every touch as it went down towards his arms. It was something that he was never going to let go. "Let's get you to class baby, I don't want you to be late."

"Oh, we definitely don't want that," Tegan smirked as Jay helped her into the truck. Placing the crutches beside her and closed the door, Jay walked over towards the other side. Tegan looked up and saw the picture of them was on his dash. A huge smile crossed her face as they headed off to her school. There was no one she would rather be with than Jay Halstead.

* * *

 

Jay had parked the truck on the side and went to help Tegan out of the truck. As Tegan exited the truck, she could see Travis was standing in there normal spot with 2 coffees and muffins in hand. Grabbing her backpack, Jay walked with her towards Travis.

"Well, well, look who has decided to grace me with her presence. It's been a horrible two weeks without you!" Travis smirked watching the two of them. They were both so in sync with one another it wasn't even funny. The happiness was written all over there faces.

"Lord help me with you two. I need to find someone at this rate." Travis groaned watched as Jay kissed her head.

"How about we go find someone for you?" Tegan suggested looking amongst her best friend. Deep down, she knew that Travis had a thing for her brother. If only those two would get together. Time would only tell if that happened.

"Um T, no thanks. I got someone in mind." Travis just rolled his eyes and heard the bell start to ring from the tower across signifying that it was time to go. The class was about to start in 10 minutes and didn't want to get on Professor Stan's bad side. "We should get going, T. We don't want to be late."

"Go inside and save me a seat. I will be right there." Tegan suggested as Travis nodded and headed inside. "You got the key?" Her attention turning towards Jay.

"Yup, anything particular you want me to keep or just the basics," Jay asked as they held hands with each other.

"Oh, I made a list." Tegan pulled the list out of her backpack and handed it to Jay. "All the furniture and bedsheets can go. It's pretty much everything on this list and everything else can go. It's old and not really needed."

"Okay, so everything on this list?" Jay placed the list in his pocket then wrapped his arms around her waist. He could see that she was swaying a bit so he held onto her tightly. Honestly, he would find any excuse to hold her close to him. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Tegan's hands went right back into his hair as her fingers ran through it.

Jay lowered his lips and went straight back to those glorious lips. They slowly massaged each other again and feeling her into him. There tongues dancing against one another as he deepened the kiss. There was that same moan from a bit ago driving him completely utterly nuts. Tegan lightly pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I could spend hours just kissing you," Jay whispered, trying to regain some sort of composure since they were out in public but it was almost impossible. There was just something about her that was impossible to resist.

"How about tonight as well. I need to go, baby. If you have any questions, just text me. I will see you later?"  Tegan gave a small smile looking up at him.

"Of course. I will pick you up after we get done, okay?" Tegan took her backpack and gave Jay one last passionate kiss before she walked away leaving him breathless. Her own lips were now on fire just from the simple contact. Opening the door, she headed to class with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 

Sebastian did everything he could to remain calm. He couldn't hold this against Tegan at all. Being mean and nasty to her wasn't going to help his case by any means. At that moment, Sebastian realized that he wasn't going to give up that easy. All the back and forth within his brain had finally settled on an answer. He was going to do his best to sweep Tegan off her feet despite her being with Jay. Sebastian was going to steal Tegan for himself. Prove to her that he was the better guy and give her what she needed. Now that she was going to be living with Chris, it would be a lot easier to see her on a daily basis. The only thing he had to do was fix things.

Heading towards the class, Sebastian entered and saw some of the students were already seated. Assignments were already on his desk and placed his stuff on the chair. His attention turned around to face the class and saw Tegan had now entered the class. Both their eyes focused on one another and could feel his heart start to race as he looked at her. Watching her every moment as she didn't take her normal seat in the middle. It was right next to the stairs with Travis right beside her.

Tegan walked into the classroom and felt someone's eyes on her. She wasn't sure until she looked forward as Sebastian's eyes were focused watching her. That's when she felt butterflies appear and heart racing a million miles. How could this even be happening when she despised Sebastian? He was everything that didn't want in a man. Jay was everything she wanted. Right? Pushing those feelings deep down inside, Tegan took her seat and pulled out her laptop.

"Was it just me or was the Professor completely focused on you?" Travis whispered causing Tegan to give him a glare. With that Travis closed his mouth and then it hit him. The professor did have feelings for her. The whole conversation between Chris, Daphne and him when Tegan was in the hospital. It all made sense now.

He had heard the whole thing from outside. He just hoped that Sebastian wasn't going to do something stupid or worse - ruin her relationship with Jay. He wasn't going to let that happen at all.

"Alright class, we are going to do something a little different from the lesson plan. I take it most of you have turned in your assignments. This next assignment will be a group essay with two or more people" He could hear some students groaned and some were cheering as he proceeded, "You can choose who you want and will be due next Wednesday, so you have two weeks to complete it. With a show of hands, how many of you have seen Gone with the Wind?" Sebastian watched as about half the class did and the rest didn't. He saw both Tegan and Travis' hand both go up. A small smile was placed on Tegan's face causing him to give a smile towards her.

"Alright, we are going to be watching the movie but doing the assignment a little bit differently. I want you to write an essay and a partial play regarding the movie. But don't focus on the movie this time and era, I want you to focus the movie on today and now. How is it different from today's society, how is it the same, etc.. Each group will come up here, explain their findings and perform it. Now if you want more than two people be my guest, but each person will have to play a part. Understand?" Sebastian could see some confused faces amongst several faces. "I know it might sound confusing but how about we watch the movie and save questions for after. It is a four-hour movie, so if you need to go to the bathroom or anything during the movie, please do so. But please remember it's your responsibility to come back and make sure you do the work."

Most of the class nodded in agreement and settled in for the movie. Sebastian turned on the DVD player and turned off the lights. The movie started and his eyes focused upon Tegan who was smiling completely from ear to ear. The smile he loved to see so much. Grabbing his bag, Sebastian made his way up the stairs and took a seat behind Tegan and Travis. The smell of her perfume filled his nose as he took the seat. Closing his eyes, Sebastian settled into the seat and watched the movie. Secretly thinking it was the two of them.

* * *

 

The moment Jay walked into the apartment, it felt like a knife to his gut. The police tape was still on the apartment door and it was freezing as ever. The dried blood remained in its spot as well. The bear he had gotten her still remained on the bed. Picking it up off the bed, he held onto it close. Her sweet smell lingered on the stuffed animal. It was her scent and it always lingered on everything he had owned. Even his detective badge.

He had thrown most of the stuff away in her apartment. At least the things Tegan had wanted to go. Old plastic Tupperware and utensils, the gross food that was now expired and the old bedsheets. He wasn't going to worry about the furniture. That was the owner's problem. Not like it even mattered as most of the tenants left the apartment and the owner was now facing serious charges against him.

Jay had already tackled the closet with most of the stuff packed up. Her clothes that were hanging were placed in boxes. By that time, Chris had already arrived and started loading the boxes in both cars. Looking at his watch, Tegan would be getting out of class soon and wanted to make sure it was all packed up before she got out of class.

Chris looked down on the ground and saw the dried blood that was on the floor. His heart immediately broke just looking at it. Not to mention the condition of the apartment in general. How in the hell did her aunt let Tegan live like this? No heat or AC - it was freezing in the apartment. He would be damned if Tegan would come back here.

"I am just thankful Tegan has a better place to stay with both of you. I never liked this place." Jay said placing some of Tegan's stuff in boxes. "It's not easy looking at her blood on the ground." Chris could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Thank you, Jay, for getting the son of a bitch and for protecting her. She really likes you a lot." Chris gave a reassuring smile as he taped one of the boxes.

"Can I ask you something, Chris?" Chris nodded in agreement and Jay progressed with the question. "Sebastian is a friend of yours, correct?"

"I am sorry about that. I don't even know why he was acting that way. Trust me, it won't happen again." Chris was quick to correct the actions that Sebastian had caused at the hospital. This wasn't the kind of drama that never should have been started.

"I just want to know if he is going to be a problem. I really like Tegan and want to be with her. If he is, I will be damned if he gets in the way of my relationship with her. I plan on being in Tegan's life for as long as she wants me." Jay stopped and turned towards Chris.

"Trust me, I WILL be damned if Sebastian gets in the way. I haven't even spoken to him since it happened. I am not exactly happy with him as well but I will talk to him. Don't worry. Just focus on Tegan." Chris really needs to speak with Sebastian and figure out what was going on.

"If things get out of hand, I will file charges for harassment and a restraining order. I don't care if he is your best friend. I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Jay said placing another box on the floor. Most of everything was packed up with the exception of the bathroom.

"Trust me, that will never happen again, you have my word." Chris looked over at Jay and both nodded in agreement. "Does Tegan want any of the furniture?" Quickly changing the subject.

"No, just the clothes, the stuff in the bathroom and closet. Everything else can pretty much be left here. It doesn't even matter. The owner is in facing criminal charges and this place has been marked condemned." Jay explained grabbing some stuff from Tegan's side table. There were several pictures and one popped out to him. It was Tegan when she was younger, Daphne and another male. Chris had walked over as he went towards the bathroom.

"That's Tegan's older brother Logan. I think that picture was right around when Tegan's parents passed away. It was a rough time for all three of them and the only thing holding them together was Daphne. Here's a picture of her parents" Chris pulled out the picture as it was the next picture on the pile. Jay took the picture and his heart immediately dropped looking at the picture. Tegan was so young when she lost her parents. He could see the striking resemblance between Tegan and her mother. The exact same smile and light behind her eyes.

Placing the picture in the box, he focused on getting the rest of the stuff together. Chris went into the bathroom and quickly packed it up. Placing the bear on top of the stuff, Jay taped the box up. Looking around the room, all of Tegan's stuff had been packed up. There wasn't much left in the way of her room anyways.

"Alright, I got everything out of the bathroom. We should load the rest of this stuff up and get out of here. It's freezing and honestly, I cannot look at that spot anymore." Chris said looking down at the dried blood splatter.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I am gonna need to pick up Tegan soon. Not to mention, I am getting hungry." Jay could hear his stomach start to growl causing Chris to laugh as well.

"How about before we load this stuff in the house, we get some lunch and then tackle this. You are staying for dinner right? I know Daphne is making something tasty." Chris picked up some of the boxes and made his way towards the door.

"Of course. I can always go for tasty food." Jay laughed picking up several boxes alongside Chris. "Daphne is an amazing cook by the way."

"You think Daphne's good, it doesn't compare to Tegan's cooking. To be honest and don't tell Daphne because she would kill me but Tegan is way better at cooking. I think it's one of the reasons why I am glad she's with us. She makes a mean brownie cheesecake and Chicken Piccata." Chris laughed as they made there way down the stairs.

"Don't worry, it's our little secret. It's something I definitely will looking forward too" Giving each other a high five, they made there way back upstairs to finish the job. Within 20 minutes, the rest of the stuff was packed up and on there way. Jay couldn't help by smile realizing that the rest of the day would be spent with Tegan. Just holding and cuddling her in his arms. He would have to thank Hank for giving him an extra week. It was definitely what he needed. What they both needed.

* * *

 

As the movie played, some of the students look bored with the movie. Maybe because it wasn’t some action story or a superhero movie. But Sebastian's focus was on Tegan as the movie played. Her head was on Travis' shoulder as they leaned back in the seats. He could hear them whispering but wasn't sure about what.

Looking at his watch, the movie and class itself were almost over with. About half the class had already left the room and the rest was watching the movie. Just like that, the credits play causing him to get out of his seat.

"Alright class, since we are way past the allotted time, next class we will cover any questions anyone has or you can come to my office. If you haven't turned in your assignment, please do so now. If not, it will be considered late and not be counted. Miss. Mitchell, please stay behind." Sebastian's eyes focus on Tegan could see a small blush hit her cheeks. With that, most of the class gathered their stuff and headed out the door.

"Wonder what's the about?" Travis whispered causing Tegan to shrug. "Want me to help you down there?"

"Yeah, my leg is killing me right now and don't know if I will be able to walk down and back up the stairs." Tegan watched as Sebastian started gathering his stuff as well. By this time, all of the class had left the room just leaving Travis, Sebastian, and Tegan. Travis helped Tegan up and started the slow process down the stairs.

"Tegan, stay there. I will meet you up there. I don't want you injuring yourself more. Lord knows, your cousin will kill me." Sebastian flashed that pretty boy smile causing Tegan to get flushed just a bit. _"Stop it!"_ Trying to tell herself. It wasn't like he was completely attracted to her.

Just then, Tegan's felt like jello and landed back in the seat. She could see the concern on Travis' face as well as Sebastian as he walked up the stairs. "You alright, T," Travis asked watching her closely.

"Yeah, just slightly in pain." Tegan looked up at Sebastian and her heart raced even more as his blue eyes watched her every move.

"I won't keep you long, I just wanted to see how you were doing? I can give you some extra time if you haven't completed the assignments?" Sebastian watched Tegan smile towards him as it left him weak in the knees.

"Oh no, I finished the assignments, last night Professor." Tegan opened her bag to retrieve the three essays that had been completed. She looked up and handed them to him. The moment their hands touched, a simple spark shot through them. Tegan immediately retrieved her hand back the moment Sebastian took the essays unsure if he felt it as well. "I was going to have Travis turn them at the end. Just couldn't really make it down there."

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to keep you any longer than you have to. Just don't overdo it alright and take care of yourself." With that Sebastian quickly walked out of the class, stuffing his hand in his jacket. A small tingle radiating through his hand up towards the arm.

_"Had she felt that as well?"_ Sebastian wondered walking back to his office.

* * *

 

Tegan just watched as Sebastian left the room wondering what just happened. The look on Travis' face said everything as Tegan looked up at him. "What was that T?" Travis asked as he helped her up.

"No fucking clue but whatever it was, it doesn't matter. There is no way I could ever fall for Sebastian." Just than Tegan heard her phone go off and saw it was a message from Jay saying he was there. "Come on, let's get out of here." Both of them left the classroom with Tegan unsure of what the hell had just happened.

* * *

 

"Dinner smells amazing Daphne." Jay smiled as they had unloaded the rest of the boxes. The most essential items went up towards Tegan's room and the rest had gone in the garage. Tegan was sprawled out on the couch watching some crime TV show - Criminal Minds.

"Thank you. Why don't both of you go get cleaned up cause dinner is almost ready." Daphne watched as the boys placed the remaining boxes down. "Tegan! Dinner."

_"One moment."_  Tegan's voice shouted from the other room.

"Hey, hunnie, why don't we let those two eat dinner in peace," Chris whispered in his girl's ear. "Let's give them some alone time."

"Nevermind T." Just than Tegan groaned from the other room shouting  _"really?"_ causing both of them to laugh.

"Hey Jay, we are going to eat in the other room and give both of you some time together.  Would you mind bringing this to Tegan?" Daphne said handing two plates of food to Jay. It was Salmon with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes.

"Of course. Thank you." Jay smiled as he took the plates and walked over to where Tegan was sitting. His eyes focused on her placing the two plates on the small table in front of them. She was completely lost in the show.

"Hey baby, what would you like to drink?" Tegan sat up just a bit and went to stand up but sat right back down. "Hey, easy love" Tegan took Jay's hands into hers and met his eyes.

"What if I say you, would that count," Tegan smirked looking at Jay's reaction causing him to laugh.

"It does my love, but I mean for dinner." Jay bent down and kissed Tegan on the lips. He cupped her chin to pull it closer to him as it captured her lips to his. Jay's tongue slowly massaging hers deepening the kiss. Slowly breaking the kiss, a small smile crept on Jay's face seeing the blush in Tegan's cheeks.

"Water" was all the Tegan managed to get out. "You got it, babe." With that Jay left the room and returned quickly with drinks in hand. Jay handed her the plate and took his plate. Both of them relaxed on the couch and ate dinner in comforting silence.

* * *

 

Jay looked down at Tegan who was in-between his legs, curled up on her side. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he watched as her eyes struggled to stay open. The pain medication was starting to take its effect in helping relieve the pain in her leg. One his hands laced in with her fingers as the other hand started to rub her back lightly helping send her to sleep. His own eyes slowly started to close at the feeling of Tegan in his arms.

"Would either of you..."Daphne walked into the room and stopped when she saw both of them asleep on the couch. Just then the doorbell rang with Chris walking in the room to answer it. Daphne grabbed the blanket off the couch and draped it over them. Opening the door, Chris looked in surprise as who was on the opposite side.

**It was Sebastian...**


	13. Chapter 13

  **Chapter 13**

**Several Hours Earlier.....**

Sebastian paced back and forth in his apartment trying to figure out what to do. Should he go over to Chris' house or not? Would it even be a good time? Hell, he didn't even know if Jay was over there now that Tegan was living there. Lord, he didn't want to see that smug douchebag with Tegan. His stomach started to curl just by the sheer thought of the two of them. Did it outweigh that Sebastian hadn't spoken to Chris in almost two weeks? No, it didn't. Sebastian knew after what happened at the hospital, it left his relationship with his best friend on thin ice. Chris nor Daphne were speaking to him right now and it made him feel alone.

They were his best friends in the world and people he turned for advice or problems. It didn't justify that he honestly thought it was Jay's fault for Tegan getting hurt. Excuse him for actually standing up for Tegan knowing she couldn't do it herself. It made his stomach sick seeing Tegan in crutches and bullet wound in her leg. This was her senior year after all and the recital meant the world to her. Now, it was partially put on hold because of the injury.

Opening the refrigerator, he saw the bottle of Vodka that still remained in there. Lord, he wanted a drink or a cigarette to calm his nerves but it had been almost a month since he stopped. Sebastian took the bottle out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. Opening the junk drawer, he saw a pack of cigarettes that still remained. Back and forth in Sebastian's head to have one or not.

* * *

 Sebastian took the bottle and threw it against the wall hearing it shatter on the floor. It was a pure and simple distraction for him. It would never solve his problem and would only make it worse. Sinking deeper and deeper with the possibility of never getting out. He couldn't risk it now, not with so much progress that was already achieved. Taking the cigarettes, Sebastian went to the bathroom and threw them down the toilet. This wasn't going to set him back.

Looking in the mirror, he could see the dark circles that remained underneath his eyes. The few gray hairs that remained in his beard signifying that he wasn't getting any younger and yet settled down. Almost as if time was running out for him to find someone and to just be happy. Maybe one day that would happen but until then, it was best to work on himself.

Sebastian took one last look at himself and realized that he needed to fix this. He needed to talk to Chris and or Daphne. Apologize and make it right. Leaving the bathroom, Sebastian grabbed his leather jacket, keys, wallet and left the apartment. The cold air hit in his lungs the moment he stepped outside. Hailing a taxi, Sebastian was on his way to his best friend's house to hopefully make it right.

* * *

As the taxi drove through the streets of Chicago, Sebastian couldn't help but remember the first time he saw Tegan dance. It was almost like love at first sight. The look of happiness radiated off her as she moved across the stage. The world just seemed to fade in his eyes as the attention was only on her.

_**Three Years ago - Fall Semester.** _

_Sebastian had just moved down to Chicago from New York. It was the start of a new life for him. Not like he was leaving anything behind besides painful memories of a life that once was there. He had found a nice apartment overlooking Lake Michigan, a newly appointed title of a History Professor at Colombia and a new start of life. At the same time, Chris was also appointed as a History Professor and moved with Sebastian. This was the perfect time to start a new life, maybe love would find them both._

_Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror as he got dressed. He had a white dress shirt with black slacks and blazer. His black tie was perfectly tucked behind the jacket. Slipping on his black dress shoes, Sebastian grabbed his wallet and headed out of the apartment. Walking outside, Chris had pulled up in his Black 2013 Nissan 370Z. Opening the car door, Sebastian just shook his head at his best friend._

_"Nice car. Just bought it?" Sebastian snickered as they sped off through the city of Chicago._

_"I thought since I got a new job, a new car was in the works. Come on, it's a nice car. If you ever need to borrow it for a date, you are more than welcome to." Chris was focused on the road as he drove. He couldn't help but feel a bit anxious at this new job. There was going to be a lot expected of them and hopefully, they could handle the task._

_"Eh, right now, I am focused on the job. If I find the right person then it will work itself out, but right now the job will be number one." Chris nodded his head in agreement with Sebastian's words but couldn't help but feel alone at the same time. He just hoped there was someone out there for him as well._

_"You are right. When we meet the right person, it will just happen." Chris pulled into the parking lot and took a good look at there new job. It was a huge campus with several different buildings. Different showcases flooded the light poles up high. "Let's head in and meet the staff."_

_With that, Sebastian and Chris left the car and made their way towards the college. Sebastian noticed several women were definitely checking them out but none seemed to catch his eye. They were just "eh" to him._

_"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," Chris turned around watching some of the women pass right by him and flashed a pretty boy smile._

_"If you say so." Sebastian laughed as they entered the office building. Just then two gentlemen approached them._

_"You must be our new professors. I want to be the first to welcome you to Colombia. My name is Jack Stevens and I am the President of Colombia." Jack extended his hand out to shake there hands. "I also would like to introduce you to both our deans, this is Dean Kevin Alter and this is assistant Dean Megan Albright" Sebastian and Chris shock both of there hands as well._

_"It's a pleasure to have both of you here. I know the students will be looking forward to there new teachers. We do have an assembly in a few moments, so how about we take you there and then go around the campus." Dean Kevin suggested._

_"Of course, lead the way," Chris said following in Kevin's direction. Sebastian turned his attention to Megan who was definitely checking him out by the flirty eyes she was giving him._

_"It's nice to meet you, Sebastian. Where did you move from?" Megan asked with a smile on her face._

_"We both moved from New York about a week ago." Sebastian was looking around the campus as they walked outside, doing his best to distract himself._

_"Wow, New York. I always wanted to go. Any particular reason why you moved?" Megan looked up at Sebastian and flashed a smile._

_"Megan, I am sure that's personal." Kevin looked over at her and gave her a stern look. Sebastian just focused on walking towards the gym, not listening to what anyone was saying._

_His mind was elsewhere as his body did the work. The next forty-five minutes were spent in the gym introducing Chris and himself to the school. Most of the woman in the room were dead focused on them. In his mind, this was going to be exactly like New York where most of the female students were trying to get him. This wasn't the type of woman he wanted. Sebastian wanted someone down to earth, sweet, kind, with a tough side to her. Someone who wasn't easy and just wanted to get laid by him. Was this girl even around?_

_Once the assembly was over with, Kevin had dismissed Megan back to the office and decided to show them around the campus. Both Chris and Sebastian would be sharing the same office room. Several other important places were also shown including the cafeteria, the library, along with some other professors as well. Next came the rooms they both would be teaching their classes in. The rooms were close to each other only being separated by another classroom in the middle._

_Both Sebastian and Chris would have two different class of students with one being Monday and Wednesday at 11 am and then Tuesday and Thursday at 9 am being the other. It was slightly different than most colleges but Colombia was a much smaller school than Harvard or Yale. So the student ratio was about half. It honestly didn't bother him as much because it meant less work to grade._

_The auditorium was the last place that was shown and the moment Sebastian walked into - he nearly slammed into a post. There on stage was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her brunette hair was pinned up, the curves in all the right places and the way she flowed across the stage. The moment she spun around, Sebastian noticed her smile. The feeling of his heart hammered against his chest and started to feel a bit of sweat form. This had completely caught him off guard._

_Who was this girl and why was this happening to him? He had to get to know her. What was her name? Who was that guy on stage with her? Did she have a boyfriend? Was she single? So many questions plagued his mind just watching her dance across the stage. But before he could finish watching her dance, they left the auditorium and back to the office._

_**Two Hours Later** _

_Sebastian and Chris had just come out of the office after spending the last two hours finalizing the paperwork. His mind was still on the beautiful girl dancing on stage and wanting to know about her. Doubt started to take over wondering if he would ever see her again. It was a pretty big campus but Dean Kevin had reassured him that in order to graduate there class was a requirement. So, there was that piece of information that brought his mind at ease. Maybe he would see her again, just didn't know when that would be._

_"Let's get some coffee, I don't know about you but I could see a pick me up," Chris said bringing Sebastian out of his thoughts that plagued his mind. Nodding in agreement, he followed in the direction of the small coffee shop that was nearby._

_Just as they were both walking in line a brunette and a man with dark hair walked in front of them taking their place in line. Both of them got in line behind them as Sebastian's mind was elsewhere. Chris watched looked over at his best friend and could see something was plaguing his mind._

_"What's up with you?" Chris nudged him causing Sebastian to give him the stink eye. "You have been awfully quiet these past few hours."_

_"I am perfectly fine. There is just a lot that needs to be done and figuring it out." Sebastian focused on the female in front of him and noticed that she looked familiar._

* * *

_"I don't know about you Tegan, but this is going to be the best four years of our life. We are going to dance our best selves and maybe find someone special." Travis nudged her causing her to smile. They both had been on a high since they left the auditorium. Just the sheer thought of them dancing in front of crowds and making people smile. It was the one thing they both wanted to do. This was their passion._

_"Yes it will be but I think I will let the finding someone special take a backseat. I just want to focus on us. We are going to be partners after all right, T" Tegan smiled over her new best friend. From the moment they met, it was an instant friendship and Tegan couldn't have been happier._

_"T, I like that as a nickname. What about you T?" Travis laughed as they moved up in the line._

_"I kinda like that as a nickname too." Both of them couldn't stop laughing causing a few people to stare at them._

_"What can I get you miss?" the barista asked_

_"A hot chocolate with peppermint and no whip cream," Tegan said looking at the muffins as well and realized that they hadn't even eaten yet. "Oh and a banana muffin."_

_"For you sir?"_

_"A hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin," Travis said looking at the muffins as well as his own stomach growled._

_"Name for the order?"_

_"Tegan Mitchell." Travis pulled out his wallet to hand Tegan some money but stopped him. "My treat." Tegan handed the barista the money and stood to the side._

_"Next one is on me." Travis turned around facing the outside of the small shop and noticed that someone was checking Tegan out. His eyes were only focused on her and couldn't deny that the guy was pretty handsome. "Don't look now, but there is a guy completely checking you out."_

_Tegan turned her head slightly and saw that indeed there was a guy checking her out.  That wasn't the only catching her eye as several women behind them were also checking out the guy as they giggled. Tegan couldn't deny that he was attractive with his chiseled jaw, blue eyes and pretty boy smile. This was definitely the type of guy that would just break her heart and not even care._

_"name for the order."_

_That's when Tegan heard his name - Sebastian. Turning her attention back towards Travis who was holding her hot chocolate and muffin in his hand with a smirk. Tegan took both of them and gave him a small smile as Travis was trying to hold in the snicker._

_"What?" Tegan asked as they walked out of the coffee shop._

_"Oh, nothing. Just there is a completely hot guy checking you out and you are ignoring it. It's adorable." Travis looked over at Tegan and could see that there were a few tears coming down her cheek. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to..."_

_"No, it's okay. Just something from my past that I haven't been able to let go. How about we go find somewhere to sit and eat. Maybe tell you the story?" Tegan suggested as they started to walk off campus and saw a small park nearby._

_"You don't have to if you don't want to,"  Travis said as they found a bench and settled down on the seat._

_"it's okay, I think I need to get this off my chest." Tegan took a deep breath and started to tell Travis the story of the events. There was no way she would ever fall for that pretty boy type ever again. They were nothing but bad news._

* * *

_Lord, she was even beautiful up close with the small freckles on her cheeks, her short little frame as he was more than a foot taller than her, there were a sparkle in her eyes and a glow behind her smile. That’s when Sebastian heard her first name “Tegan” which meant “darling”, “loved one” and “favourite” which fitted her so perfectly. His only attention was on listening to what she was saying - the guy's name was Travis, ordered a peppermint hot chocolate without any whip cream which meant she probably wasn’t into sweets that much and a banana muffin to resemble some sort of healthiness. That’s when he heard her last name “Mitchell” - “Tegan Mitchell”._

_Chris could see that his best friend was staring at a girl in front of him. It was the same girl who was dancing on stage in the auditorium. Sebastian had the same look there that he did right now looking at her. Turning his attention to the barista to his order than turned his attention to Sebastian who was elsewhere._

_"Sebastian?" Chris poked him in the arm bring him back to reality. Sebastian turned his attention to the barista and gave his order. "Just a black coffee."_

_"Name for the order."_

_"Sebastian" Sebastian answered and turned back around to see Tegan had left with Travis as they walked outside. He couldn't help but feel a piece of him was missing the moment she left. The fact he didn't know this girl at all and simply by her leaving had left him empty inside? What in the world was happening and why was he feeling like this? Taking his coffee, they walked out in the cool September air and headed towards there car._

_Maybe the move to Chicago wasn't going to be bad after all._

* * *

That day still played in his head as the car drove through the city. That this girl had been in his dreams for four years. Four very long years. In that time, his feelings only grew stronger and stronger. He was desperately trying to figure it all out but still came up with no answer as to why Tegan had this effect on him.

That one day, Sebastian would ask her out on a date and show her the world. A new sense of determination took over inside of him now. Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to flash her in front of him not for them to get together. Whatever the reason for Tegan, he just hoped to figure it out soon.

"Sir, we are here." Sebastian's attention turned towards the taxi driver as it arrived at Chris house. Handing him the money, Sebastian exited the taxi and walked up to the house. The beating of his heart thumped against his chest as he walked up to the door. Lightly knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer the door.

* * *

"Sebastian, what are you doing here? It's late." Chris said looking at his best friend standing in his doorway at 11p at night.

"I need to talk to you." Sebastian walked right into the house and stopped dead as to who was in the living room.

"Just come right in." Chris rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Not here." Chris lead Sebastian out of the living room and to the backyard.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sebastian turned around and looked at Chris who was closing the sliding glass door.

"Jay was helping me load stuff out of Tegan's apartment. It was getting late and Daphne had him stay for dinner. I honestly don't see how any of this is your business. You aren't dating Tegan, Sebastian. Another thing, if you saw that place Tegan was staying in you would understand. Tegan is going to be staying here but of course, you already knew that. It isn't Jay's fault Tegan got hurt. Her neighbors moved into the apartment next to her and were planning on kidnapping her to use as a sex slave. We haven't told Tegan any of this because honestly, she doesn't need to know that.

But I am so sick and tired of YOU blaming Jay. Tegan and Jay are together right now. You are just going to have to get used to that. If you don't like it then there's the door" Chris pointed towards the back door and continued on, "I am not going to keep tolerating this from you. You are my best friend in the world but Tegan is family. I won't have you upsetting her, getting the way of her relationship, filling her head with lies or hurting her. Is any of this even registering with you?" Chris stared at Sebastian who was focused on something else. Maybe he was trying to process this information or maybe figuring out what to say. The complete blank facial expression on Sebastian's face didn't sit too well with Chris. "SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian turned his attention towards Chris was looking at him seriously. He couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. That someone so evil wanted to use Tegan like that. Just the pure thought of it made his blood boil. He was thankful for Jay getting the person responsible for hurting Tegan but it didn't stop him from disliking the guy. THAT was always going to remain no matter what as long as Jay was with Tegan.

"Are you even listening to me?" Chris was way beyond annoyed now. His best friend wasn't even listening to him which annoyed him even more.

"Chris, I am sorry for being an ass. We all know that I can be a huge asshole and I am sorry. You are completely right and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions regarding Jay. Tegan is allowed to date anyone that she wants and I have no say otherwise. " Sebastian took a seat on one of the chairs and watched Chris followed suit himself. "I am not going to deny or pretend that I don't have feelings for Tegan. I do, but I am not going to interfere with them. If it's meant to be then it will happen." Sebastian looked up at the stars and saw there was a meteor that went across the sky.

Closing his eyes, Sebastian made a small wish on that night with the meteor in the sky.  _"Just let Tegan see me."_

"Would either of you like a beer?" Daphne made her way towards the two of them sitting on the porch.

"No, thank you, Daphne." Sebastian turned his attention towards Daphne. "Look Daph, I know I am not your favorite person right now and I fucked up a lot. I am sorry for being an ass at the hospital and in general. I shouldn't have acted that way at all. Tegan is allowed to date who she wants too as long as she is happy that is all that matters. I just have to accept it." Sebastian looked down at his hands and wish there was a cigarette here to ease this anxiety he was feeling right now. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Sebastian looked up and saw it was Daphne.

"Look Seb, I know you have feelings for Tegan. I have known for three years, mind you, but Tegan is with Jay. I am not going to lie, I like Jay. I think he's good for her especially after what happened in high school. If it's meant to be, things will work out the way they are supposed to but until then, there is nothing wrong with being her friend. That's how it happened with us too. I was dating some douchebag asshole named Marcus who I later found out was cheating on me. The day after we broke up, Chris came over with flowers and a bottle of wine. We stayed up all night by the fire and just talked to one another. One thing led to another and Chris kissed me that night. I realized that breaking up with Marcus was the best thing ever because I realized that I was in love with Chris." Daphne had walked over towards Chris and took a seat on his lap. She placed a small kiss on his lips and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think what Daphne is trying to say is - friendship is the best base for a relationship. Spend time with her and get to know her as a FRIEND. Let her get to know you as well. Just don't be a slick and kiss her when she's dating Jay. Let it naturally just happened. I understand that you have feelings for her. I have known since the first day we saw her in the auditorium and in the coffee shop." Chris was doing his best not to laugh as he continued, "Lord knows you just kept staring at her the whole time."

"Really?" Daphne started to laugh as she looked over at Sebastian.

"Yes, laugh it up at my expense." Sebastian just rolled his eyes as both of them were now making fun of him. If he knew they would be laughing at him, he would have never come over in the first place.

"I mean it was adorable sweetie." Chris' attention was now on Daphne then looked over at Sebastian. "He was kind of star-struck." Daphne looked over at Sebastian who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation at this point.

"Hey, Seb?" Sebastian turned his attention towards Daphne who looking at him. "We forgive you. Just don't do anything to mess up Tegan's relationship and just be friends with her. That's what she needs." Daphne could still see it was eating him up inside but Tegan's happiness was more important than anything.

Sebastian just looked up at the stars and watched as the meteors light up the night sky. He secretly wished that Tegan was laying here with him to watch it. He wasn't sure if it was fate or his wish was coming true but Sebastian turned his head towards the sliding glass door which had opened. His heart was now hammering in his chest at the sight walking towards him.

There in front of him was Tegan with a small smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a specific perfume I am reference for Tegan. It's Secret Wonderland by B&BW. It's one of my absolute favorite fragrances. Just sucks it's retired.

**Chapter 14**

Tegan had felt her eyes slowly start to close as she was wrapped up in Jay's body. She had felt so safe and warm with him nearby. All her stuff was here and would be staying somewhere that wasn't filled with mold or noisy neighbors. It didn't bother her that it was almost 30 minutes away from school. What mattered was that she could be safe and sound.

Jay's heartbeat and the sound of his breathing helped her relax into a deep sleep. His fingers were lightly playing with her hair helping ease her relaxation. It was completely sending her into a deep sleep.

_Tegan slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was on the beach. The waves were crashing and the sun was setting to beautifully as the reds and oranges filled the sky with a purple Ombre. She looked down at herself and noticed the white dress she was wearing This wasn't her normal type of outfit that she would wear but couldn't deny the beauty of the dress._

_Her eyes focused on the surroundings around as no one else was with her. She was just alone on the beach. She started to walk along the shore and felt the breeze flow through her hair. The cool air hit against her skin causing goosebumps to form. Up in the sky, the stars were starting to come out as the sun was going down with just a sliver of it against the horizon._

_There in front of her was a figure walking towards her but the face wasn’t recognizable. There was a slight worry inside of her thinking it could be someone that would hurt her. The closer the figure got the more she recognized who it actually was in front of her. Her heart started to hammer in her chest and could feel her palms start to get a little sweaty._

_How did this man have this effect on her? After all, she despised him with everything in her body. Things slowly changed between the two of them especially her feelings. He had been there every step of the way and been honestly one her best friends beside Travis. That every time they were together, her whole world fell right into place. Wait? What was this a dream or something from the future? The dream started to fade from her before any more details could be seen._

Her eyes opened up and look at Jay who was sound asleep. How long had they even been out? The clock said 12:30a. Only about an hour. Tegan saw how peaceful Jay looked sleeping there but it was alright late. He would have to go to work soon and needed to get up early herself.

“Jay,” Tegan whispered lightly shaking him. His eyes started to flutter open and gave her a huge smile.

“Mmh, Hey Beautiful.” Jay placed a small kiss on her forehead, not realizing what time it was or even how they had been asleep. “How long have we been out?”

“About an hour or so. It’s late and you probably should be getting home soon. I also have to get up early with Travis. We are going to sit down and figure out our recital.” Tegan gave a small yawn and stretched her arms just a bit.

“I don’t want to. Can I just stay here and cuddle with you.” Those puppy dog eyes he was giving her wasn’t making it any easier.

“I wish, maybe on Friday after your delicious Halstead dinner?” Tegan pokes him in the arm causing him to wrap her by the waist and pull her into a passionate kiss.

“Most definitely. You and me alone. On Friday. No Will.” Jay pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. “Any special for dessert?”

“Mmhmm, maybe cheesecake?” Tegan giggled and noticed that his eyes were a slightly darker shade of green than normal. His hands were near her ass and could the desire radiating off him as their eyes focused on one another.

“Cheesecake it is my dear.” Tegan giggled causing him to laugh just from the simple jester that made her smile. She slowly released herself off Jay and could how happy he really became from her on top of him. Tegan couldn’t help but feel turned on just a bit seeing in front of her.

Jay tried to regain himself as here he was on the couch with a full hard-on. That would not do well by any means with Daphne and Chris. But it was hard when Tegan was right on top of him and all he wanted to do was take her upstairs to make love. Then he remembered they were taking things slow and didn’t want to rush things.

Tegan watched as Jay was now sitting up and slowly moved closer to him. His hands were right back to her waist and could feel her lips on his. His tongue danced with hers and pulled her deeper into him as his member went right back to being hard. Hard for her and her only. Jay slowly pulled away and could see the hurt in Tegan's eyes.

“Did I do something, wrong baby?” Tegan muttered looking down at her feet. Jay took his finger and lifted Tegan’s chin up to meet his eyes.

“No, my dear. I just don’t want to rush things and don’t want to do it until you are ready. Not to mention, Daphne or Chris could walk in at any time. We don’t want that now do we?” Jay could see the smile forming as the frown was completely gone. Old Tegan would never be this bold and thirsty for a guy but Jay was completely different.

“No, we don’t. You just bring about this feeling in me that I’ve never had. I want you, Jay.” Her eyes were dead focused on his as she spoke. “But you are right. We should take our time. I don’t want to be hurt like the last time and want this to be perfect.”

“You have no idea how much I want you right now” Jay pointed down to his hard member, “This is all for you and only for you Tegan.” Tegan licked her lips just by Jay’s sheer words and couldn’t help but get turned on as well. Jay has to take a moment before continuing just from watching Tegan. “ I will never hurt you and it will be perfect. When the time is right, okay. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman Tegan Angelica Mitchell”

“Ugh, not my middle name.” Tegan slightly pushed him away but Jay quickly caught her right back in his arms.

“Its all true and I’m not denying it.” Jay stuck his tongue out towards her causing laughter to the room as he started tickling her. Her whole body squirmed all over the place as his fingers focused on her sides.

“Stop Jay. You are right.” Tegan’s body was now on the floor and Jay was leaning over her. Her fingers ran through Jay's hair and felt his lips crash against hers once more. The passion all so real between them. Jay has settled between her thighs and could feel the wetness between her thighs. She was just as turned on as he was which made him even harder. He placed Tegan’s hands above her head and continued towards her neck. Soft moans filled the room as his lips progressed farther down her neck. Their hips bucked into each other causing another moan from both of them.

Just then the sliding glass door opened and heard footsteps. Both of them immediately stopped and quickly stood up. Jay placed one last kiss on her lips and headed out the door but not before saying “call you tomorrow”. Closing the door behind her and locking it, she turned around to see Daphne with a smirk on her face.

“What?” Tegan muttered.

“Oh, nothing. You look really flustered. I just came to check on you. We are on the patio if you want to join us. There are beer and wine in the refrigerator.” Tegan just rolled her eyes and start to head upstairs.

“I’ll be down in a moment.” She could hear Daphne holding back her snicker as the sliding glass door could be heard being closed again. Making her way into her room, she stopped at the mirror and could see her hair was disheveled. There were red marks on her neck again from Jay’s lips. Lord, he had an effect on her in so many ways. Stripping off the clothes, she turned on the hot water and entered the shower.

After a fifteen minute shower and dressed in her PJs, Tegan headed downstairs to pour herself a glass of wine. There were three voices outside - one was Chris, the other was Daphne but the third sounded familiar. Just by him speaking brought shivers to her spine. The feeling of butterflies could be felt in her stomach. Just like when she was in class with...

Professor Stan.

_“Shit”_ The Professor was here. She didn’t honestly know why she was surprised. Chris and Sebastian were best friends. _Why was she calling him by his first name?_ It was her teacher after all.

She looked out the window and couldn’t help but notice the Professor was looking up the stars. The moonlight reflected against his face causing the perfect cast. Her stomach started doing even more summersaults as her eyes remained on him. What was this feeling in her stomach? No, just push these feelings deep down and don’t let them show. Taking a deep breath, Tegan put on a small smile and opened the sliding glass doors.

As she walked out on to the patio, their eyes locked onto each other. Tegan swore that Sebastián was smiling just by her appearance but how could that even be possible. He didn’t even know her at all and here he was with a smile. She couldn’t deny that the smile made her heart race even more. Quickly looking away from him, her pace quickened on her way to the empty chair next to Chris.

“Did Jay leave?” Daphne asked watching as her cousin give the stink eye as if she didn’t know the answer already.

“Yes, he did, just so you know.” Tegan took a sip of her wine as attention went up to the stars. Several shooting stars were seen throughout the city despite it always covered with street lights. I guess that was the good thing about where Daphne lived. Some of the houses were spaced out and could see the stars perfectly. That was probably one of the reasons why they bought the house in the first place since Daphne loved them so much.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think it's time for me to head into bed." Daphne yawned as her head rested against Chris' chest.

"That does sound good. We do have an early morning class and several tests I need to grade as well." Daphne had gotten up from his lap and helped Chris get up from his seat as well.

"Drive safe and see you tomorrow Sebastian." Chris looked over at him but his attention was elsewhere as his focus was on Tegan. Chris turned his head over towards Tegan and her attention was towards the sky. "Good night Tegan. It's good to have your here."

"Good night to both of you." With that, Chris and Daphne headed inside but not before Chris patted him on the back and whispered: "Behave". Sebastian just shoved him off and watched Tegan closely.

Everything in her body was screaming at this point trying to understand that she was now alone with her History Professor. What should she do? Talk to him? How long was he even going to stay? It would be rude to just completely ignore him and that wasn't her unless it was warrened so. She turned her attention towards Sebastian who quickly turned his attention away from her. Well, I guess that solves that answer.

Sebastian couldn't help but keep his eyes on her. Here she was in the same room as him and didn't even run. The smell of her body wash was glued to his nose for the mixture of strawberries and jasmine filled the air. It was the same perfume and lotion she always would wear. Her hair was pinned up in a small bun, her black-rimmed glasses rested perfectly on her face and the adorable Hello Kitty PJs that she wore. Then there was the glass of wine in her hand. It was red because Daphne was the only one in the house to drink red as well. Probably Merlot at best.

The moment she walked out on the patio his heart nearly raced a million miles away. All he could do was flash a small smile and just hoped he didn't look like an idiot. Her paced quicken walking right by him probably meant she was reserved or wasn't sure how to act around him. The words of Chris and Daphne were in his head as they said just be friends with her. That is was the perfect starting point for any relationship. But how? She barely spoke to works to him and wasn't like all the other girls. Wasn't following him around like a lost puppy or throwing herself at him. Which is exactly the girl he wanted - to have someone strong and independent. To not be able to take his shit. What could he do? What could he say to her? Nerves were taking over and regretted quitting drinking now but he had to remain strong.

Doing the only thing he could possibly think of as his body took over, Sebastian got out of his seat and went to take a seat that Chris had once was seated in. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back towards the sky as well. He just had to find a way to break the ice. Right? Something simple and something that she would like? But what? Old time movies were her favorite along with musicals. Frustration took over trying to figure it out since he didn't know what Tegan had seen or not.

Tegan looked down at her wine glass and tried to breathe as much as she could but it wasn't easy. Sebastian was even closer to her than before and could smell his cologne. It was the perfect musky, masculine cologne. Drinking the last remaining of the "bold" liquid, Tegan placed the glass on the ground and felt the cool October breeze hit her skin. _Fuck._ She had completely forgotten to bring a jacket or even a blanket to keep her warm.

Sebastian had seen the goosebumps start to form on Tegan's skin knowing that she was probably freezing right now. Taking this opportunity, Sebastian took off his leather jacket and stood up. "This should keep you warm. I don't want you getting sick."

Tegan's eyes look up at his gorgeous blue eyes and took the jacket from him. There was a small spark hit her hand the moment they touched. Wrapping the jacket around her shoulders, the instant warm hit her body or it was the warmth from Sebastian. His warmth. His cologne. That instantly made her feel safe as well.

"I am going to go home. Just leave it on the chair and I will pick it up later." All Tegan could do was a nod as Sebastian gave her a small smile. Lord, she needed another glass of wine right now. Her eyes focused on Sebastian as he went towards the side gate. There was a new sense of feeling inside Sebastian as he left. There was a piece of him that was with Tegan right now and maybe fates had answered his prayers completely.

In time, he would figure everything out and just hoped that she would be home without Jay. If he could just get some alone time with her and focus on being her friend that would be the best gift right now. It would give him some sort of hope that things would start to work out.

Tegan held onto the jacket tightly towards her body not even realizing that she had indeed snuggled up to the collar. There she remained on the lawn, watching the last remaining moments of the meteor shower with Professor Sebastian's leather jacket around her with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Four Days Later - Friday**

Tegan and Travis had spent most of the week going over details but it was no use. It was either inspiration wasn't sparking or no song was describing what they wanted to come across. They had spent over three days just watching dance movies and yet nothing. Nothing came to either of there minds. The recital was going to be in February and just felt like time was running despite that it was just the end of October. Travis had suggested that they just take a break and resume next week. Maybe some inspiration would eventually spark.

So here Tegan was laying on the bed with her eyes on the ceiling. Numerous thoughts filled her head. Like why hadn't Jay called her? There was no text or anything from him. Normally he could call her even if it was for a few minutes just to hear her voice and let her know that he was home. It was just completely utter silence. I guess this was the life of a detective in Chicago. Of course, she understood, but she just wanted to make sure that Jay was safe.

Then the thoughts of her Professor clouded her brain. She lifted up just a bit to see his leather jacket resting on her vanity chair. The smell of his cologne seemed to linger on everything despite washing several things like her PJs but the smell was just there. Then there was the moment they just touched for a split second. It felt like a firecracker going off in her hand when they connected. How could this even be? He was everything she didn't want a man. Not after the events of high school. She would never put herself in that position ever again. NOT to be broken hearted.

But Tegan couldn't deny that there was an attraction to Professor Stan. The small amounts of gray hair that was in his beard and the side of his hair. It made him so much more attractive and then there were his piercing blue eyes that when she closed her eyes - they were, looking back at her. As if they were only looking at her but how could this even be? He knew nothing of her despite being Chris' best friend. They didn't exactly run in the same crowd or circle of friends. She had gone to great lengths to avoid him at all costs but fate had seemed to intertwine them.

She turned towards her laptop with the finished project for his class. Both Travis and Tegan had completely finished it in two days since nothing was coming to them. The fact, he had chosen one of her favorite movies to show. It was the sweetest thing. Her head rested back on the pillow in frustration.

Maybe getting out of the house would help her but out the window told another story. There were storm clouds moving in and getting stuck in that was not definitely going to happen. Tegan looked over at her clock and saw that it was almost 1p. Daphne wouldn't be home until after 6 and Chris had class until 1p and then probably would be in his office, leaving her alone for several hours. Maybe a nap would help clear her mind.

Just then thunder could be heard in the distance. Her cell phone then chimed signaling a message. She instantly sat up to reach over to it and fell off the bed, secretly hoping it was Jay. She just groaned as the message appeared in front of her.

_Sorry cuz, it's going to be a later night. There is chicken defrosted if you get hungry and want to make dinner. I should be home around 8p, hopefully. Be safe. The weather is getting bad over here._ Just then another chime from her phone and checked the message as well. It was Chris texting her.

_Hey Tegan, I won't be home until probably late tonight. Maybe around 8, give or take. Just be careful, please._

Tegan rolled her eyes and laughed at how cute those two were - they probably had a date or something plan and didn't want to tell her. She added both their numbers to a text message and wrote, _"no worries. Just gonna take a nap and maybe watch a movie. Be safe as well. I will figure something out for dinner._

With that Tegan placed her phone back on the charge just in case. Getting back on the bed, she looked down at her leg and noticed a small bruise starting to form from her falling. A small laugh came from her lips and entered the bed. The sheets covered her body as the weather starting to get bad outside. Her eyes start to close as drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in his office and saw that the storm clouds were moving in. Chris was sitting in his chair on his phone. His mind was on Tegan and them together on the porch. The way jacket looked so perfect wrapped around her body. He had stopped just for a moment before he left and saw her snuggled into it. A huge smile crept on his face just watching her hold HIS jacket close to her.

Then when she entered his classroom on Wednesday, her eyes just seemed to be elsewhere. Like she was trying to figure out something going on in her head. There was a specific tell that Tegan had - biting her lip and her brain remained focused on something else. Travis had tried so hard to get her attention but it was just no use. By the time class was over with, everyone had left except Tegan and Travis. It almost seemed like she wanted to ask him something but she just left.

He had gone home that night and wracked his brain on what movie to watch with her or a way to go over there. Nothing had come to mind and was getting frustrated. How hard could this be? This girl had been in his head and been working toward this but nothing came to his mind.

Just then a knock could be heard on the door, Sebastian looked up and saw it was Chris in front of him, "Can I help you, Evans?" Chris just chuckled and took a seat in front of him.

"I was just gonna say, I am gonna head out soon and pick up Daphne. We have a special date tonight with our anniversary coming up." Chris watched Sebastian closely, judging his reaction.

"You know it's about to storm right?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the computer, figuring out things for Tegan.

"We have a reservation at a hotel for a bit. The things I have planned, cannot necessarily..." Sebastian looked up and gave a repulsive face.

"Eh, I don't need to hear anymore. Go. Have fun. I am about to take off anyways." Sebastian took a moment and thought - Tegan. "What about Tegan?" Chris couldn't hide the chuckle anymore causing Sebastian to throw a piece of grumbled paper in front of him.

"We told her it's going to be a late night and would be home around 8." With that, Chris patted Sebastian's desk and left the room. Turning his attention back to outside, the clouds were getting darker and the wind was starting to pick up.

Anxiety started to take over with her being alone in the house. Turning off his computer, Sebastian quickly gathered his stuff and left the office. Maybe doing some office work at Chris house was a better idea and could make sure Tegan was safe. The idea of her being alone in a house with stormy weather didn't sit too well with him.

Hailing a cab, he was on the way towards Chris house and just at the right time as the rain was starting to come down. The thunder could be heard off in the distance with flashes of lighting as well. Luckily, traffic was light despite the current weather situation. The driver had gone through the side streets as the approach to the house was coming up.

Sebastian could feel the butterflies in his stomach start to rise with each passing minute. That he would get to see Tegan again. As the car made it up to the driveway and Sebastian handed the money to cover the costs. Exiting the car, the rain was now minimal as it hadn't fully poured down on them. Walking up the driveway, Sebastian pulled out his shared key to the house and entered. Just as he entered the house, the downpour had instantly started and thunder cracked in the sky.

Placing the stuff down near the living room, Sebastian noticed the house was completely dark. Tegan wasn't in the living room or near the kitchen as he walked there. He made his way up the stairs and peeked into her room as the door was halfway open. She was laying in the bed, fast asleep. That wasn't the only thing he noticed, there on her vanity chair was HIS jacket. A smile came across his face seeing it.

Closing the door, he went back downstairs and headed into the office. He could at least grade some papers until she got up to pass the time. Before he knew it, the sound of the rain started to make him drowsy and could feel his eyes start to get heavy. Sleep started to take over him.

* * *

Tegan woke up slowly to the sound of the rain and soon stretched out her body. The clock on the side read 5:00p. She had slept over 3 hours and felt somewhat rested now. Getting out of the bed, Tegan made her way to get a hoodie and then headed downstairs. There had been no word from Daphne, Chris or Jay. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the kitchen until she saw a light coming from the office.

Opening the door slowly, that is when she saw her professor sleeping. He looked so peaceful with his glasses on the side and his head was rested on his muscular arms. Lord, Sebastian looked really good right now. Small thoughts crept into her brain just watching him sleep. No. You are with Jay. He isn't your type.

Lightly closing the door, Tegan went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. After about 30 minutes, a salad was prepared, roasted potatoes were in the oven and the chicken was baking. Soft country music played in the background as Tegan danced around the kitchen just a bit and was working on a small dessert. Soon the house was filled with smells of apples and cinnamon.

The smells of apples and cinnamon filled his nostrils as Sebastian woke up. Just then his stomach started to growl realizing that he had barely even eaten anything all day. Placing the glasses on his face, Sebastian walked out and heard a country song playing in the background - Rascal Flatts - Back to Life

_**She puts that beat in my chest // Pounds like a drum, shakes me like thunder // Taking my hand, pulling me up when I'm going under // My dreams come alive when I wake up and look in her eyes // She brings me back to life, oh yes she does // And I don't wanna think about where I would be without her, oh** _

_**She puts that beat in my chest // Pounds like a drum, shakes me like thunder // Taking my hand, pulling me up when I'm going under // My dreams come alive when I wake up and look in her eyes, woah // Yeah, my dreams come alive when I wake up and look in her eyes // She brings me back to life // Oh she does // Back to life** _

Sebastian watched as Tegan danced around the kitchen completely clueless that he was standing right there and just letting the music take over her. Her hips just swayed to the beat of the song and was softly singing the music. All he could do was smile just watching her and fully taking all of this in afraid that this was just a dream.

Tegan quickly turned around and stopped dead as Sebastian was right in front of her and saw the whole thing. Her cheeks started to blush as Sebastian was completely smiling at her as well. She headed over towards her phone to turn down the music and looked over at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." Tegan blushed saw that Sebastian was now sitting at the island. He was even closer now then he was before and Tegan's heart raced.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Tegan. I just came over to grade papers. The internet in my apartment is pretty crappy reception and usually do it over here because Chris has a good Internet connection." Sebastian watched her closely as she was shuffling back and forth nervously.

"I am making dinner right now and wasn't sure if you were hungry. I don't know when Chris or Daphne will be home." Tegan scoffed and continued, "They are probably off celebrating their anniversary."

"They are." Sebastian watched her face went flat by the news. "I am starving and would love to taste it if that's alright with you?" Sebastian could feel the nerves take over and tried not to have a heart attack waiting for the answer.

A small smile crept on Tegan's face as she looked away from his gaze. Sebastian was doing his best to hold it together as this was the most they had been in the same room together. "Of course." Just then the timer on her phone went off signaling that the food was ready.

"How about I get the places set. Did you want to eat here or in the dining room?" Sebastian got off the seat and went to grab two plates and silverware.

"Here is fine." Tegan took the food out of the oven and turned around to be face to face with Sebastian. Their eyes just looked into each other. "Sorry." Her voice was just above a whisper as Sebastian passed right by her to get two glasses taking a deep breath.

Placing the glasses on the island along with two bowls, plates and silverware, he went to get two water bottles and placed them down as well. Tegan started to plate the food with salad, potatoes, and chicken as she felt Sebastian's eyes on her. _Just breath girl. It's no big deal. It is just your teacher._

Her mind was running wild at this moment. Sebastian had excused himself to the bathroom for a moment as Tegan checked her phone. There was still a decent amount of time left on the pie. After cleaning herself up just a bit, both of them walked toward the seats and sat down. Their fingers once again grazed one another with that same "firecracker" feel to it.

"Thank you, Tegan. This looks amazing and the pie - I cannot wait to try it." Sebastian looked over at her and saw that her knee was bouncing up and down. It was now or never. There had to be some way to ease her and help her relax.

Taking a deep breath, he progressed, "Tegan, I don't want you to be nervous around me. I am just looking to be your friend if that's okay. We can start off slow and watch a movie? Maybe something you haven't seen and would like to watch. It can completely be on your terms." Sebastian turned his attention away from his food and toward her gaze. It had seemed like she was doing the same as her focus was on her place but wasn't eating yet.

"The Greatest Showman." Tegan answer was just simple as her gaze looked over at him and hinted a smile. Something inside was completely screaming not to do it but something telling her different as well. What was it going to hurt just being friends with him? They could get to know each other at least. He was Chris' best friend and was soon going to be family with him marrying her cousin.

Sebastian gave her a smile and nodded, "The Greatest Showman it is. I have wanted to see that movie as well. How about we take dinner into the living room and we watch the movie?" Sebastian suggested as Tegan nodded.

Both of them grabbed their food as well as drinks and headed towards the living room. Sebastian placed his food on the table and went about putting on the movie. Tegan placed her food right beside him as well and started to eat with her eyes focus on him. She honestly couldn't believe this was actually happening. Here. She. Was. With. Her. Professor. Watching. A. Movie. And. Eating. Dinner. Each word processing in her mind.

Her cell phone went off signaling that she had a text message. It was from Daphne.

_Hey cuz, we probably won't be home tonight. Date night. Love you._

Sebastian turned around and saw Tegan on her cellphone. Deep down, he hoped that wasn't Jay spoiling what he had planned. "Everything okay?" Sebastian took a seat right beside her and played the movie.

"Yeah, just Daphne saying won't be home tonight. Date night. Love you. Like I need to know what they are doing? I love her but jeez, she can be a bit much." Tegan rolled her eyes and sat Indian style with the food in her lap.

"Don't I know it, I don't understand her at all but she's good for Chris." Both of them just started busting out laughing until the music of the movie started to play. The moment the music started to play, Tegan's face lit up like a Christmas tree which made Sebastian smile. This was turning out to be perfect.

After dinner was eaten and dessert was had, they rested on the couch together as the movie played. Tegan was so focused on the movie that she didn't realize that their fingers were lightly touching each other. The more the movie played, the more she got the idea to do The Greatest Showman for showcase and it was all thanks to Sebastian. He had somehow ignited that fire inside of her to figure out what they should do. Now she just had to figure out the routine with Travis.

She just prayed that in time that would come in time but for right now, this was a good starting point. It was time to just relax and watch the movie. Sebastian looked down at her as his fingers were grazing hers at some points. There was a small smile on her face and feet swayed to the beat of the music. Honestly, this was the perfect day. It was just the first step and couldn't have been better.

The movie credits soon played and both of them stretched out just a bit. Tegan looked down at her phone and realized that it was getting late. Sebastian gave her a reassuring smile as if they were thinking the same thing.

"I should get going. It's late and still have those papers to grade." Sebastian said standing up, looking down at her.

"Oh let me go get your jacket." Tegan ran upstairs and grabbed the jacket. Sebastian had already gathered his stuff and waited by the door.

"Why don't you keep it here?" Sebastian hoped that she would say yes, knowing that apart of him was here with her.

"I don't think Jay would like that very much." Tegan handed him the jacket and Sebastian reluctantly took it. _"That first-grade douchebag."_ Was all that Sebastian thought in his head.

"No worries." Just then a car horn honked in the driveway signaling the cab was here. "I had a good time, Tegan and thank you for the food. Maybe we can talk about the movie sometime." Sebastian was hoping she would say yes, that they could sit down and talk. Get to know each other.

"I would really like that. Maybe sometime this next week?" Tegan had her hands behind her back and shuffled back and forth.

"How about I text you and let you know." Tegan nodded and headed off to the kitchen real quick to scribble her phone number down. She walked back and handed it to Sebastian. "My number."

Sebastian placed the number in his pocket and took his card out of the briefcase, "my cellphone is on there as well. I will talk to you later Tegan." Tegan took the card from his hand and reached up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on the cheek. The feeling of those fireworks was felt.

"Thank you." Sebastian was completely taken back by the action but couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her soft lips on him. Tegan herself was taken back not even sure why she had done that. The car horn had honked again signaling their annoyance.

"What was that for?" Curiosity had taken over Sebastian as to the kiss from her.

"The movie. It was what I needed and it helped me out a lot. Thank you." Just then the car honked again. "You should get going. They sound mad." Deep down, Sebastian wanted to give them money and tell them to fuck off. That he could pull her into the most passionate kiss but that's not how he wanted to start off.

"I will text you later and figure out getting together again. Good night Tegan." With that Sebastian gave her one last smile and opened the door. She watched him get into the cab and drive away. She closed the door behind her and headed up to her room with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"I hope that girl is worth me waiting here for like twenty minutes." The annoyance in the voice could be heard. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and handed the driver an extra 20 dollars.

"She is completely worth it." Sebastian sat back in the seat with a smile on his face as Tegan's face could be seen. This was just the start of a beautiful friendship between the two of them. 


End file.
